Contrato
by Lily Primrose Mellark
Summary: UA.. Cuando un lazo te une más allá de lo imposible. Cuando es la última opción que te queda. Cuando ya no hay más caminos. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar? ADVERTENCIA: Nada de esto es mio. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Aryam Shields Masen.
1. Prologo

Prólogo.

¿Vivir o morir? Una simple pregunta con miles de interrogantes…

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por una vida? Dinero, joyas, sacrificio…

¿Pero podrías dar tu propia vida? Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

¿Quién soy? Una esclava, pero no una cualquiera. Soy una mujer que está aquí para complacer. No seamos tontos, sabemos a qué me refiero. Una esclava, o para no confundir una puta.

La puta de Peeta Mellark para ser más exactos, estoy a su merced, mi cuerpo es suyo, mi vida, mi alma… Y si señores, lastimosamente también mi corazon. Complejo de Estocolmo lo llaman muchos, yo empecé a llamarlo masoquismo, pero es jodido y bruto amor. Cuatro letras con tantos significados.

No podía llorar, yo elegí estar aquí, él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, pero el Karma es algo jodido y por cosas del destino aquí estoy, presta y dispuesta para hacer la voluntad de mi señor, mi hombre… Mí amo.

Porque él me compro y yo le pertenezco según nuestro contrato por los próximos 235 días pero en mi corazon, este contrato no es felicidad, mi corazon es consciente de que siempre le perteneceré a él y solo a él.


	2. Chapter 1

El Contrato. Chapter 1

"El Pasado está ausente, el Futuro es incierto pero el Presente, es Tuyo..."

Subasta.

— ¿En realidad lo harás? —Cinna me preguntó por enésima vez.

—No encuentro otra opción Cinna, es eso o eso —, dije terminando de peinar lo que quedaba de mi cabello. Había vendido gran parte de él hace unos días, mi hermoso cabello castaño que llegaba hasta por debajo de mi cintura, ahora a duras penas llegaba a mis hombros.

—Hay más opciones, podemos trabajar… —dijo mi amigo mirándome a través del espejo.

—Tú y yo ya trabajamos, Cinna. Además tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades, Prim es mí responsabilidad.

— ¡Pero mujer!... Podemos hipotecar la casa y el negocio, hacer un préstamo en el banco.

—Cinna, sin peros. No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu negocio y tu casa con una segunda hipoteca, y sabes que para el préstamo demoran mucho tiempo para al final decirnos que no. Yo no puedo seguir exponiendo a Prim, cada segundo cuenta Cinna. Así que nada me hará cambiar de idea, ahora sé un buen amigo y dime, ¿cómo me veo?

—Como un conejo asustado —, respondió escaneándome de arriba abajo. Lo miré interrogante; sí, estaba asustada, no todos los días vendes tu virginidad. —Te ayudaré un poco. Siéntate allí —señaló la silla, luego se colocó frente a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó a maquillarme. Después soltó mi cabello y empezó a peinarlo retorciéndolo y rociándome laca.

—Cinna debo irme, me estarán esperando —, dije mientras lo sentía jalar de mi cabello.

— ¡Lista! Quedaste bellísima, primor —dijo dando la vuelta a la silla, me miré al espejo asombrada de ver lo que este reflejaba. Era yo, el maquillaje aunque suave resaltaba mis ojos y escondía mis pecas. — ¿Y bien? —preguntó mi amigo mostrando una gran sonrisa detrás de mí.

—Cinna… —No sabía qué decirle. Mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, no era muy elaborado pero lo hacía lucir bonito y elegante.

—Mi niña —me giré para ver a Flavius con mi pequeña niña en brazos, —estás guapísima —, sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Voy a colocarme el vestido y ya regreso —les dije con voz cortada. No quería llorar, Rue había confiado en mí al entregarme a su hija, ella era mía, mi responsabilidad, mi hija. Suspiré mientras tomaba el vestido negro, no era muy elegante ya que no tenía dinero para malgastar, a parte Rue me había dado este cuando aun vivíamos en Seattle, cuando ella aun no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Pasé la mano por la tela y luego lo tomé deslizándolo por mi cuerpo. No tenía la gran figura y tampoco era muy alta pero el vestido parecía resaltar mi piel y el color de mis ojos. Estaba algo corto pero me sentía bien, caminé hasta el closet y saqué los zapatos de tacón que había comprado con lo que había sobrado de la venta de mi cabello. Me di una última mirada en el espejo y salí de la habitación.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —fue el grito de Flavius. —Estas preciosa, muñeca —dijo dándome dos besos, Prim movió sus manitos hacia mí y la alcé dándole un beso en sus mejillas. Sus negros cabellos estaban sueltos y tenía una batita de Bob Esponja, al verla, nadie podía imaginar lo enferma que estaba pero la verdad era que su corazón estaba deteriorado a los dos años de edad.

—Está noche saldré, no sé a qué horas llegue, muñeca. Te quedaras con los tíos, sé buena con ellos —. Mi pequeñita rió y luego estiro sus brazos a Flavius, ella lo amaba.

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Cinna. Negué, lo amaba tanto como a Flavius pero esto lo haría yo sola. — ¡Te vas a meter a la cueva de la loba! Alma Coin es el ser más perverso que yo haya tenido el infortunio de conocer. Si no fuera porque es una buena clienta que paga en efectivo y contra entrega, te aseguro que no le daría ni el saludo —. Quién veía a Cinna y a Flavius no se imaginaban que fuesen una pareja gay, ambos eran tan machos y sobre protectores conmigo y la niña. —Así que yo te acompañaré y es mi última palabra.

Me vi asintiendo antes que terminara, no tenía caso pelear con él.

—Te amo, Prim —dije dándole un nuevo beso y entregándosela a Flavius.

—Mientras ustedes vienen, veremos los Simpson un rato. Suerte pequeña, tú solo relájate y trata de disfrutar. Ojalá que no te toque un bastardo pesado —acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre y luego subió las escaleras.

—Lo odio, ¿cómo puede estar tranquilo y decirte eso? A veces no sé ni cómo estamos juntos, somos como agua y aceite.

—Quizás respeta mi decisión —dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del local. Cinna echó llave a la cerradura.

—Yo la respeto pero no la comparto. ¡Es tu primera vez! Se supone que debe ser con la persona que ames y que te ame, dando todo por el todo.

— ¿Sabías que el 99% de las parejas que hacen el amor solo un 15% se aman?

—La diferencia es que tú no harás el amor, tendrás sexo con un desconocido.

—Gracias por la motivación, Cinna —bufé y detuve un taxi. The Chalets, no quedaba muy lejos del Bronx, solo esperaba que no fuera tan desastroso como me temía que iba ser.

De camino al local, Cinna se mantuvo callado y yo preferí mirar por la ventana del taxi. Al bajarnos, Cinna le entregó unos billetes al taxista, mi cuerpo tembló al estar en la entrada de The Chalets.

Marvel, el hombre de seguridad, caminó hasta quedar dos pasos sobre mí, su mirada lasciva y su risa ladeada casi me hace vomitar.

—Hola pequeña —recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir desnuda. —Es una lástima que los empleados de este lugar no podamos ofertar por ti hoy —su asquerosa lengua remojó sus resecos labios, —pero ese coñito tuyo me pertenecerá algún día.

Gracias a Dios, Cinna apareció a mi lado. —Madame te espera en su oficina, ya sabes donde es —. Abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar a Cinna y a mí.

Caminamos por los pasillos oscuros de The Chalets, hasta llegar a la oficina de Coin, toqué tímidamente mientras le pedía a Cinna que me esperara afuera. No quería que me acompañara, como supuse el negó con la cabeza y me siguió dentro del salón.

Coin sonrió socarronamente: —Mi mina de oro ha llegado —. Espantó al chico que estaba junto a ella y me señaló la silla frente al gran escritorio de madera. Me senté con Cinna a mis espaldas. —Este es el contrato que celebraremos entre tú y yo el cual dice que tengo derecho al 25% sobre la última oferta Katniss.

— ¿No que era el 15%, Madame? —dijo Cinna con voz neutra aunque yo sabía perfectamente que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo solo por saber que Coin había amentado su porcentaje un 10%.

—Mi querido Cinna, este negocio es entre Katniss y yo. Tú eres un gran estilista y no me gustaría perderte, dejas a mis chicas espectacularmente bellas, he aumentado el 10% porque esto no es una casa de caridad. Los hombres más importantes de Nueva York buscan compañía en mis niñas —, se giró mirándome a mí. —Ahora pequeña Katniss, firma aquí —. Su uña pintada de un color rojo sangre señalo la línea en donde debía firmar.

—Antes quiero pedir algo —dije lo más tranquila que pude aunque en mi pecho mi corazón latía como mil caballos a galope.

—Claro, si está entre mis posibilidades niña —dijo bebiendo su copa.

—Tan pronto haya un ganador… —me sentí como trofeo, —quiero que se deposite el dinero a la cuenta de Cinna —. Mi amigo me miró alarmado. —No me voy a vender por menos de 250 mil dólares —. Esa era la suma para la operación de Prim.

Mi pequeña había nacido con un defecto congénito en su pequeño corazón ella había sido un bebé azul pero sin duda, el bebé más lindo que yo había podido tener entre mis brazos. Su mamá Rue, mi mejor amiga, había muerto en el parto así que yo me convertí en su madre automáticamente. El doctor Thomas había hecho un gran sacrificio al colocar en su partida de nacimiento que yo era la madre, como Rue había pedido. Él había estado con nosotras en todo el embarazo de Rue, fue el que le dijo que su corazón no aguantaría el parto, sin embargo mi amiga había luchado por su hija y bajo ninguna circunstancia yo permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en balde. Si tenía que dar mi vida por Prim, la daría con creces.

—Hecho —dijo Coin con una sonrisa de triunfo. —No pienso venderte por menos de 500 de los grandes, muñeca, ahora firma —. Suspiré fuertemente antes de estampar mi rúbrica en la línea señalada. —Bien ahora ve a vestuario, el peinado me gusta, sin duda es una obra de Cinna pero estás muy vestida para la subasta, niña. Cinna, tú y yo podemos esperarla aquí. Desde esta habitación podrás ver todo lo que sucede en la sala continua —. Tomó un control haciendo mover un gran cuadro, se dejo ver por entre luz una sala. — ¡Todavía aquí!, ve a cambiarte niña en media hora estaremos en la subasta.

Salí del salón donde una chica pelirroja me llevó hasta el vestuario.

—Madame ha escogido esto para ti —. Miré el diminuto bikini de color rojo, enarqué una ceja. —Te aconsejo que te lo pongas rápido y te cambies los zapatos por estos —, me mostro unos zapatos de charol rojos impresionantemente altos para mi gusto.

—Me caeré de allí —, dije mirando los zapatos.

—La primera vez yo también casi me muero, luego te acostumbras a ellos —, dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Tú... ¿Tú también te vendiste? —pregunté insegura.

—Hace un año, supongo que seremos buenas amigas, soy Twill—me tendió su mano.

—No volveré a este lugar, ¡jamás! —aseguré.

—Eso mismo dije yo pero esto es dinero fácil nena y bueno, yo lo necesito. Te dejo sola para que te cambies —sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, al diminuto bikini y yo... Esto iba a ser difícil.

.

.

.

Me miraba el espejo cuadrando el diminuto triangulo del bikini en mi pubis, al menos me había depilado, mis pechos parecían querer salirse del sostén y con mi trasero no podía hacer nada, el hilo dejaba completamente descubierto mis partes traseras.

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta y corrí al colocarme una bata de seda roja que había en una silla y el antifaz de plumas que había en el tocador que para variar también era rojo. ¿Qué fetichismo tenían con el rojo en este lugar?

Abrí la puerta lentamente pensando encontrarme con Twill, pero era Tresh el que estaba allí.

—Te esperan en el salón del premio, lindura —, guiño un ojo pícaro. Caminé lentamente debido a los tacones de muerte que llevaba y cuando por fin divise la puerta de roble marrón, mi corazón se disparo a mil. Creo que los caballos le quedaban pequeños en este momento, lo que yo sentía era una estampida de elefantes. Traté de respirar, de relajarme un poco pero no podía. Victoria abrió la puerta en el peor momento, estaba hiperventilando y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, su mano helada todo mi brazo dándome una mirada en la que me decía que no aceptaría una negación de mi parte. Me coloqué el antifaz y negué con la cabeza.

Recordé a mi pequeña, su respiración acelerada, sus labios azules cuando apenas era un bebé, la posibilidad que ella por fin tuviese una vida normal como los demás niños: correr, saltar, hacer deporte sin preocuparme porque su corazón fallara, eso me dio la fuerza necesaria para moverme del marco de la puerta. Me percaté que había un par de chicas más junto a mí pero antes que pudiese siquiera mirarlas bien Coin me hizo quitarme la bata de seda y caminar por una plataforma. Traté de no mirar a nadie pero fue imposible, había más de nueve hombres en la sala, todos lucían trajes de diseñador. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, con uno de estos hombres me acostaría hoy.

Mis sentidos se nublaron estaba demasiado nerviosa a ninguno podía verle el rostro ya que tenían antifaces de colores, miré a la audiencia pero mis ojos se enfocaron en uno de los hombres, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo como un perro viendo un plato demasiado exquisito, también había otro hombre: uno vestido completamente de gris, su antifaz era plateado y no muy grande pero cubría sus ojos y su nariz, tenía el cabello cobrizo pero corto muy corto, al estilo militar, y una barba prolija y bien arreglada que curvaba sus labios de manera pecaminosa. Su mano tocó su mentón mientras se ponía cómodo en la silla, me quedé justo al lado de las dos chicas, también tenían antifaces pero más sencillos que mi antifaz de lentejuelas y plumas.

Coin caminó frente a nosotras con un micrófono inalámbrico en sus manos, los hombres alzaron el maletín que tenían al lado de su silla y sacaron sus Black Berrys.

—Buenas noches, señores- Coin habló con tono firme y monocorde. —Esta noche he traído para ustedes estas tres bellezas a las que llamaremos A, B, C —. Lo bueno de todo es que él nunca sabría mi nombre. —La chica A tiene 25 años, es estudiante de Ingeniería de Sistemas y está dispuesta a satisfacer sus más oscuras fantasías —. La chica de cabellos castaños caminó mostrando el diminuto bikini azul que tenia puesto, mire nerviosa a los hombres frente a nosotras. —La subasta empieza en $100.000 —. Podía ver a varios de los hombres tecleando afanosamente en su celular. —Tengo $130.000, ¿alguien quiere dar $150.000? —, nuevamente los hombres teclearon —. Tengo $180.000, ¿Quién da más? $180.000 a la 1, a la las 3… ¡vendida! ¿Podría levantarse el caballero que se llevará esta noche a esta linda jovencita? —. Un tipo bajo y calvo que no había visto, ya que estaba hasta el final del salón se levanto, su antifaz era de color verde y también vestía un traje costoso, aunque tenía la corbata enrollada en su mano. Las arcadas volvieron a mí pero traté de serenarme, volví a escanear el lugar mientras pedía a Dios que no me tocase un tipo como ese. A pesar que no podía ver su mirada podía sentir que el tipo era un sádico y yo esperaba tener un sexo tranquilo, el misionero que había visto en el Kamasutra me parecía perfecto. La voz de Coin me sacó de mi divague mental.

—La chica B tiene 24 añitos, es estudiante de enfermería y aun conserva su virginidad anal. Está deseosa porque alguno de ustedes sea capaz de llenar ese espacio en su vida —. Tragué grueso. Por ese lugar nada entraba, solo salía. Nuevamente los hombres teclearon en su celular hasta que Victoria dio la última oferta $250.000 dólares. Un tipo ni tan alto ni tan bajo, se levantó de su silla y salió por la puerta trasera mientas la chica con cabellos de fuego abandonaba el lugar.

Desgraciadamente, había llegado mi hora…

—La chica C es una bebita, tiene 20 añitos señores y es un amor. Si ven su cuerpo es 100% natural no hay mano humana en él y lo mejor de todo es que es pura y virginal —. Casi me río de lo que había dicho, si bien aun era virgen, debajo de mi cama tenía varios libros eróticos pero solo tenía la teoría y eso no era tan bueno como la práctica. —La puja por Katniss… — ¡Demonios había dicho mi nombre! — ¡Ups! Lo siento corazón, se me ha escapado… —Quise mirarla de mala gana pero gracias a esta malditas plumas sabía que ella no me vería. —Como les decía, la puja por esta chiquilla empieza en $250.000 —. Varios de los hombres que habían en la sala se levantaron y se retiraron quedando solo tres: el extraño vestido de gris, cuyo porte tenso me hacía temblar; el chico vestido de negro y uno que no había visto estaba vestía una bata blanca y sobre su cabeza había un turbante…

Es árabe… —, me susurré a mí misma temblando de miedo.

Sabía que ese hombre no sería suave conmigo, sus facciones eran duras y su cuerpo era demasiado musculoso, calculando creo que podía medir poco más de 1.80 m de estatura y yo apenas rosaba los 1.65 m.

—Tengo $270.000, ¿alguien me da $300.000? —. El hombre del turbante se levantó de la silla y salió dejándome respirar, al menos el no sería el que estuviese conmigo esta noche. Podía sentir el temblar de mi cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, los dos hombres se miraron sin verse completamente y el que estaba vestido de gris sonrió de lado, esa sola sonrisa hizo que mi parte sur temblara de anticipación. Ambos se enfocaron en sus celulares. —La última oferta que tengo es por $ 330.000 dólares —. El tipo vestido de negro se levanto del sofá y tiró el celular a un lado.

—$350. 000 dólares —, dijo a una Coin estupefacta, y bueno, yo también lo estaba.

—$370.000 —, dijo el chico de gris. Su vos tenía un acento extraño pero destilaba tanta sensualidad a pesar de ser fuerte y ronca, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, subió su pierna de manera que se veía mucho más cómodo que antes.

—$ 400.000 dólares —dijo entre dientes en hombre vestido completamente de negro, lo observé a pesar de estar estupefacta con la cifra, tenía cabellos rubios bastante largos para ser un hombre de negocios, sus pectorales estaban definidos y marcados se podían palpar a pesar del saco negro que tenia puesto, sus manos estaban en puños mientras miraba al otro chico.

—$410.000 —dijo el de gris sin siquiera mirarme, su mirada estaba concentrada en el otro hombre.

—$420.000 —dijo el peli plata echando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

El chico de gris tocó su mentón como lo había hecho minutos antes: —$500.000 dólares.

Mi quijada casi se cae de la impresión eso era el doble de lo que había pensado principalmente. Con eso, no solo la operación de Prim estaba cubierta, si no sus gastos médicos post operatorios y quedaba para pagar la hipoteca del negocio de Cinna y sobraba dinero aun con la comisión que Coin descontaría. Nuevamente la voz de Coin me sacó de mi divagues momentáneamente.

—$500.000 a la 1, a la las…

— ¡$510.000! —gritó el hombre vestido de negro.

De nuevo Coin habló: —$510.000 a la 1…

—$600.000 —volvió a decir la voz moja bikinis. Hubo un silencio tenso en el salón hasta que el tipo de negro soltó una maldición y salió del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

—Es suya, señor M —el tipo volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa ladeada que estaba tornándose peligrosa para mi salud mental. Tomó un poco de su copa y luego la dejo en el suelo levantándose hacia la puerta y saliendo del salón. —Se reunirá contigo en el camerino donde te vestiste, no tengo que decirte que ha pagado muy bien por tus servicios esta noche y que debes ser extremadamente obediente con él. El señor M viene hace poco, las chicas dicen que es algo raro pero que es un maldito Dios del sexo, muy experimentado y nada suave. No me hagas quedar mal, le daré a Cinna los $450.000 dólares que te corresponden después que hable con el señor M. Es la primera noche que quiere tomar una virgen… ¡Hombres!, ellos y su fetichismo… ¡Ve al camerino, niña! —me gritó antes de salir por la puerta que yo había entrado.

Salí del lugar poco después, llegué al camerino en donde Twill me esperaba.

—Debes cambiarte el bikini, he escuchado que lo harás con M. ¡Joder niña, ese hombre es un dios arrojado del Olimpo! ¡Su solo caminar hace que se te mojen las bragas! Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con él pero donde me elija alguna vez te juro que ni le cobro, solo le digo que le pague su 25% a Coin y que me permita disfrutarlo muchas veces… ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Pareces un ratón a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente!

—Coin dijo que él es rudo y bueno… —negué varias veces. —Solo estoy algo asustada —dije respirando profundamente. Me quite el antifaz y tomé la ropa que Twill me estaba dando, otro lencería francesa, muy provocativa en un color negro y de encajes, salí del baño a los segundos.

—Él solo ha estado con Delly desde que viene aquí. Lo hace unas dos o tres veces al año. Es italiano pero habla perfectamente el inglés. Delly dice que si es rudo pero excitante, que es un amante generoso y que siempre le proporciona varios orgasmos antes de venirse él, que nunca lo hace dentro de ella a pesar de que usa condón y Delly le muestra analíticas de sangre cada vez que viene. También dice que de vez en cuando no habla si no solo italiano que es tres mil veces más sensual cuando lo hace, pero lo que más la asusta es el temible…

Sentimos como tocaban la puerta y mi cuerpo se tenso en el momento. Ahora si me había llegado la hora.

Afortunadamente era Cinna, me tire a sus brazos agradecida que fuese él. —Victoria me ha dado un cheque por $450.000 dólares, Kat. ¡$450.000 dólares! ¿Quién da tanto dinero por una virgen, mujer? ¿Quién?

—Al parecer, yo —dijo el temible hombre de gris. Era alto, muy alto, le sacaba una cabeza a Cinna; aun llevaba el antifaz puesto pero recordé que yo no me había puesto el mío. Busqué en la habitación a Twill pero ella ya no estaba. —Y lo que haga con mi dinero no le interesa a nadie —, dijo mirando a mi amigo. —Ahora por favor salga que ella y yo tenemos… —Sonrió de medio lado y podía volver a sentir mi parte sur en problemas, grandes problemas, —cosas que resolver.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras pero tú eres terca —dijo Cinna cerca a mi oído, —por favor muñeca, si se pasa de pesado métele una patada en las bolas, te juro que se retorcerá de dolor. Quería quedarme pero Coin me ha dicho que debo irme. No voy a poder dormir esta noche, así que te quiero mañana bien temprano en casa. Por Prim no te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien —. Sin más me dio un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla antes de irse dejándome sola con él extraño hombre de gris.

Cuando Cinna cerró la puerta, él caminó hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía unos pasos, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que traía consigo un maletín. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación y sacó un sobre marrón tirándolo en la mesita.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un negocio, Katniss —no quise moverme de la pared en la cual me había recostado. —Necesito que firmes eso antes de comentarte mi oferta —. Tomé los papeles lentamente, iba a preguntar qué era pero él se adelantó. —Es un CDC —mi cara debió ser todo un poema, —un contrato de confidencialidad. Me garantiza que lo que se hable aquí se quedara entre tú y yo, o si no irás a pasar una larga temporada a la cárcel y yo me encargaré personalmente que no salgas de allí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Leí los papeles una y otra vez hasta darme cuenta que en realidad era un contrato de confidencialidad, firmé donde estaba señalado con un resaltador verde e inmediatamente él se quitó el saco gris, dejándolo en un traje de dos piezas. Luego quitó el antifaz revelándome los ojos verdes más impresionantes que había visto en mi corta existencia.

—Bien, este es el punto: estoy buscando una mujer que se haga pasar por mí prometida ante la sociedad por esa razón he entrado hoy a la subasta. Por lo general siempre pido a Delly cuando estoy en Nueva York, mi residencia actual es Italia. Pero por este año tendré que quedarme en esta ciudad supervisando... Cosas que no te importan. Hubiese podido escoger a Delly pero es muy puta y la mitad de los hombres de Nueva York se han acostado con ella. Pero tú eres virgen, apenas empiezas en este camino, y tu rostro ha estado oculto en casi toda la noche, lo que obra a mi favor. Te pagaré la misma cifra que he dado por ti en la subasta por vivir conmigo durante 365 días y aparentar ante la sociedad Neoyorkina que estás loca y perdidamente enamorada de mí. Compartirás mi casa, mis cosas pero lo más importante… Mi cama.

— ¡No soy una puta! —dije enojada, me había comparado con Delly, ¿qué se creía este hombre?

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a una mujer que da su virginidad a cambio de dinero? —. Su mano rascó su barba levemente. —Eso es lo que hace una puta, Katniss.

—Escúcheme bien ni a usted, ni a nadie le importa por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto. Limítese a hacer lo que tenga que hacer —. ¿De dónde había sacado tanto coraje? No lo sabía.

—Tsk, Tsk… Serás una buena adquisición si es que aceptas —, dijo con voz ronca. —No tienes nada que perder, al menos no tendrás que acostarte con uno y otro. Yo siempre exijo fidelidad pero eso no quiere decir que yo te sea fiel. Míralo por el lado amable, te estoy dando mucho más dinero del que podrás conseguir aquí en toda tu vida.

Él tenía un punto a su favor, solo sería sexo. Poner en práctica lo mucho que he leído para que cuando llegase mi primer amor, todo fuese más sencillo.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? — dije temerosamente y él asintió. — ¿Por qué un hombre como usted, necesita contratar una persona para eso?

—Eso es algo que no debe importarte, Katniss —dijo cuadrando la mandíbula. —Simplemente tengo tres reglas —dijo mirándome fijamente. Este hombre me hacía sentir chiquitita y no precisamente por mi estatura...

—Usted dirá —conteste sin saber que decir.

—Se supone que eres mi pareja delante de las demás personas podrás llamarme por mi nombre, sin diminutivos, sin estúpidos apodos cariñosos, para mis amigos soy Peet pero como tú no serás mi amiga, para ti seré Peeta. ¿Entendido? —Asentí. —En fin, mis reglas son básicas y sencillas.

No me interesa tu vida, no debe interesarte la mía. Con eso me refiero a que no puedes meterte en mis asuntos. No sentimientos, siempre tienes que tener presente que te compré, que tenemos un contrato y que éste caducará a no ser que seas una buena dama de compañía y quiera renovarlo, otro año más. No reclamos, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida lo que nos lleva a la regla número uno. Como ves, son reglas muy sencillas, si las cumples no tendremos ningún problema —llevó su copa a la boca. —Ah, y se me olvidaba la regla de oro... Siempre debes estar dispuesta para mí, Katniss. Siempre...

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tenso mientras pensaba en todo lo que ese dinero podía darle a mis seres queridos. Prim tendría sus estudios pagos de por vida, podría ayudar a Flavius y a Cinna, y lo mejor de todo podría comprar una casa e ir a la universidad sin necesidad de volver al bar donde era mesera.

—No soy un hombre paciente —dijo tamborileando sus dedos en el sofá, —así que, ¿qué decides? —Iba a hablar pero él me detuvo. —Una cosa más… Soy un Dom por naturaleza, ¿has oído hablar del BDSM? —asentí, sabía perfectamente lo que esas letras significaban. —Me gusta tener el control del placer, no soy un Dominante excesivo pero tengo mis momentos efusivos. No soy tierno, ni suave, odio el sexo vainilla y definitivamente la peor posición del Kamasutra es la del misionero, ¡la detesto! Así que no solo serás mi dama de compañía, la mujer que caliente mi cama en esta horrible ciudad y la que se verá perdidamente enamorada de mí cuando estemos en público, serás mi sumisa y me deberás respeto, obediencia y complacencia. ¿Crees poder con todo, Katniss? —su mirada era oscura, tenebrosa pero era casi un millón de dólares. Un millón que no solo arreglaría todos mis problemas si no que me dejaría pensar en un futuro tranquilo, sin presiones y lo mejor sin el miedo de que el padre de Prim apareciera en cualquier momento, queriendo llevársela con él porque yo no tenía como mantener a la niña.

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —dije con voz temblorosa. Su sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, metió nuevamente las manos en su maletín y sacó otro sobre de color marrón.

—Obediencia y respeto es la clave aquí —dijo tendiendo el sobre. Tomé los documentos y me fui a una silla para leerlos detenidamente y como el otro solo era un contrato de dos hojas: una donde decía el valor total a pagar y la otra era donde yo aceptaba sus términos como… Dama de compañía y sumisa a tiempo completo. Me debatí entre hacerlo o no hacerlo.

—Tsk, Tsk… Si no estás segura de poder llevarme el ritmo, entonces no lo hagas. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer y nunca nos tropezaremos en nuestra jodida vida. Tú eres una sumisa perfecta, te he visto en el tiempo que estuviste en la tarima, tenías pequeños movimientos que mandaban relámpagos directos a mi entrepierna, por eso oferte tanto esta noche —. Tomó el contenido de su copa en un sorbo. —Créeme, si no creyera que vales la pena no hubiese dado tanto por ti. Ahora, ¿vas o no vas a firmar? —me tendió un lápiz de tinta negra y yo apoyé el papel en la pared, firmando mi sentencia a un año de sumisión.

—Buena chica —dijo cuando entregué los documentos. —Ahora déjame ver lo que he comprado. ¡Desnúdate!

¡Diablos! era la primera vez que un hombre me vería completamente desnuda.


	3. Chapter 2

"El instante mágico, es el momento en que un sí o un no, pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia." Coelho. Empezando el Juego... . . . — ¿¡Qué? —prácticamente grité. —Dije —su voz salió burlona, —D-E-S-N-Ú-D-A-T-E —separó letra por letra como si fuese retrasada mental. — ¿Haremos el amor aquí? —ok sabía que no podía quejarme de nada pero no había una cama siquiera. Fácil quiere que lo montes —. Susurró mi Subconsciente. ¿Qué lo… qué? — No seas idiota, Katniss. Quiere que lo montes… A ver, ¿te explico con crayones? El tipo quiere que te montes sobre su polla y… —respondió sarcástica. Movi la cabeza de un lado a otro al escuchar la estridente carcajada del Señor M. —Yo no hago el amor,Katniss—volvió a reír. —De hecho nunca lo he hecho, a mí me gusta el sexo, la dominación, creo haberte explicado ya eso —siguió burlándose. —Ahora, solo quiero verte —se sentó mejor en el sofá y abrió los botones de su chaleco. — ¿Aquí? —pregunte torpemente. No, ¡En Paris idiota!… — dijo mi Sub. —Pensándolo bien, mejor no, hay una cámara —me señalo arriba en una esquina. —No me gusta que otros vean lo que es mío y tú lo serás por los próximos 365 días —. Joder, estaba harta de eso, de que era de él… ¡Yo era mía! Él está pagando 450.000 dólares por ti... —me respondió mi Sub limandose sus uñas. Demonios, la maldita voz tenía razón. Un leve toque en la puerta me saco de mi divagues. Vi como el señor M se levantó de la silla, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con el destello de las luces de la habitación. Abrió la puerta recibiendo una bolsa y una nueva copa de brandy. —Espéranos en el auto, Boggs —murmuró, se giró mirándome de frente. —Ponte esto —dijo lanzando la bolsa hacia mí. Abrí la bolsa sacando una gabardina negra larga y que muy seguramente me quedaría enorme. —Es mía, no pensarás que te sacare de aquí en eso, ¿verdad? —su mano subió y bajó. —Mmm… Mire, no es necesario, tengo un vestido y… —Solo póntela, ¿quieres? —su voz fue fría, rasposa, mientras se colocaba su saco. Así que me vi colocándome la gabardina antes que el terminara la oración, cuando estuvo atado el cinturón a mi cintura, él habló: —Siempre voy delante, Katniss. Nunca te me adelantes, puedes ir a mi lado pero siempre asegúrate de ir un paso detrás de mí. El tipo era un maldito arrogante, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de toda esta locura. Total, si pasaba la noche con él, ya tenía el dinero de la operación de Prim. — ¿Podemos irnos ya? O quieres seguir admirando esta pocilga —dijo con voz dura. Asentí, él abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, me aseguré que él estuviese siempre un paso frente a mí. Salimos por la puerta de atrás de The Chalets. De camino allí, pude sentir la mirada de Delly en mi espalda más no le di importancia. Cuando salimos al exterior, el viento me pego por completo y ajuste la gabardina a mi cuerpo, me percaté que un joven de piel casi rojiza y cabello negro como la noche nos esperaba con la puerta de un lujoso auto, abierta. Traté de mirar el modelo y lo supe: era un Lexus LFA. Rue era una apasionada por la velocidad, así que tenía cierto conocimiento sobre autos de lujo, pasé mi mirada del auto al chico con cara de piedra y ojos increíblemente oscuros que me miraban sin mirarme; estaba vestido completamente de negro. M se subió al coche y luego me hizo un ademan para que subiera junto a él, el chico de no más de 26 años cerró la puerta y luego tomó su lugar como piloto. Tenía miedo de preguntar pero al final lo hice: — ¿A dónde… —suspiré, armándome de valor. ¡Yo no era una cobarde! — ¿A dónde vamos, señor M? —dije tímidamente. Una nueva carcajada irónica por parte de él me hizo querer encogerme en la silla. — ¿Cómo me has llamado? —pregunto jocosamente. —Perdón —, me ruboricé, obvio él no se llamaba señor M. —En el salón, la señorita Coin lo llamo así y yo… —mis manos comenzaron a temblar. —Soy Peeta Mellark Heavansbee —ahora si quería morirme, no había que ser estúpida para no saber quién era Peeta Mellark. —El Arqui- Arquitecto y Pre-Presidente de… ¿Mellark Corporation? —terminé tartamudeando. —El mismo —dijo extendiendo su mano. — ¿Y tú eres? —su mano tomó mi brazo pegándome a él. —Soy... Soy… —miraba sus ojos verdes casi hipnóticos, sin parpadear. —Katniss —tragué grueso, —Everdeen —Everdeen —, dijo mi apellido en un extraño acento italiano. —Bien, Katniss Everdeen—su mano fue a mi cuello, no pude evitar tensarme. —Relájate —su voz ahora era suave, —voy a hacer algo, que quiero hacer desde que te vi en esa pasarela… —su rostro se acercó al mío y pude inhalar su olor, era brandy mezclado con menta. — ¡Maledicalo! Sei veramente bella… la mia bella ragazza (1)—no entendía lo que decía pero sabía que era italiano. Su lengua delineó sus labios mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente mi cabello, no quería aceptarlo pero me estaba asustando. —Ahora no te muevas, no digas nada y ni por equivocación se te ocurra dominar. Tú solo relájate y disfruta —empujó mi cabeza hacia adelante y atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso fiero y demandante. Mi primer beso. Traté de seguirle el ritmo, primero lentamente, jadeé y su lengua aprovechó para colarse en mi boca, demandando más de mí. Sentí extrañas cosquillas en mi vientre y de un momento a otro mis manos tomaron vida propia, tal como leía en los libros, las pase por su cuello acercándolo más a mí… ¡Craso error! La mano en mi cabello tiró de él, separándome al instante, haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor. — ¡Nunca! Entiéndeme bien, ¡nunca! Trates de llevar el control. Ese es mi placer, Katniss —su voz fue fuerte y afilada, mis ojos se abrieron asustados, ¿dónde diablos me estaba metiendo? Soltó mi cabello con algo de rudeza y alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su saco, cuadró todos sus músculos y luego se enfocó en su BlackBerry. Muerta de miedo, me arrinconé en el otro lado del vehículo, miré hacia el retrovisor enfocando mi vista en el chico que conducía, pero aparentemente él no había notado lo sucedido. Era eso, o simplemente se hacía el de la vista gorda. Miré por las ventanas aunque no podía ver nada, los vidrios estaban tintados y era casi imposible ver algo con claridad, abrí mi bolso y saque mi reloj de pulsera: faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la mañana. Suspiré llenándome de valor. Un silencio tenso e incómodo se instaló dentro del coche hasta que el chico habló. —Señor —dijo sin vacilación. — ¿Desea que lleve el auto a la parte trasera, o lo dejo frente la mansión? —Déjalo en frente, Boggs y luego lo llevas a la cochera —. No despegó su vista del celular, el chico giró a la izquierda y pude apreciar la enorme casa de paredes rústicas. Estaba cercada por una reja muy alta y parecía abarcar medio vecindario. Boggs susurró unas palabras al llegar a la entrada y la reja se abrió, condujo un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta y luego se bajó, abriendo la puerta para Peeta. Él salió del coche y me esperó fuera hasta que yo saliera. Detallé lo más que pude la casa, los dos dragones que hacían de pasamanos en las escaleras. Cuando Peeta llegó hasta la puerta, un chico de cabellos castaños la abrió para él. —Buenas noches, señor —susurró en voz baja. —Buenas noches, Beete —miré al chico, su cara era extremadamente seria. ¿Qué acá nadie reía? —Dile a Bonnie que para mañana quiero huevos con tocino y tostadas francesas, que saque el té que traje de Italia en mi último viaje y que la fruta sea fresca. —Sí, señor. —Y dile que coloque dos puestos en la mesa —caminó hasta las escaleras de la casa, no quise mirar mucho y mantuve mi cabeza mirando un punto inexistente del suelo. —Sígueme, Katniss —. Subimos las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y seguimos caminando hasta que él se detuvo delante de unas puertas de roble marrón. Las empujó un poco y ambas se abrieron, dándonos espacio a una estancia, me fije en los acabados de las paredes, en los cuadros y en el sofá en forma de "L" que adornaba el lugar, pero lo que de verdad me impacto fue la pared que colindaba a la parte trasera de la casa, era completamente de vidrio y se podía ver el inmenso jardín que había tras ella. — ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche? —la voz de Peeta me hizo girar para verlo, se había quitado su saco y estaba tratando desesperadamente de sacarse su corbata, que arrojó a un sofá empotrado en la pared. —Sígueme —susurró abriendo la puerta que estaba al lado del sofá. Lo seguí como él había dicho y lo vi sentarse en un sofá de cuero negro. —Esta es mi habitación, una que tú compartirás conmigo de ahora en adelante —, desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca, luego llevó sus manos a los puños de su camisa, empezando a subirlos hasta dejarlos en su codo. —Quiero que me dejes verte. Desnúdate ahora, Katniss—su voz ahora fue sensual, sexy, podría decir que hasta aterciopelada. —Deseo verte. Estoy muy, muy cachondo, y deseo verte. No es necesario que hagas bailes o estupideces, eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo. Tragué grueso cuando desanudé la gabardina, no tenía caso intentar parecer moralista, yo me había vendido para esto. La prenda resbaló por mi cuerpo, dejándome solo en el minúsculo cachetero y el corsé de encaje negro que me había puesto en The Chalets. Senti su mirada verde ardiente recorriendo cada rincon de mi cuerpo, suspire y cerre los ojos, cuando los abri, lo vi acomodarse en el sofá hasta que su cabeza casi toco el espaldar, su avariciosa lengua mojó sus labios y sentí como una corriente eléctrica serpenteaba por todo mi cuerpo, frenando en mi vientre. —Buena chica, ahora quítate lo demás —mi garganta se hizo un nudo pero aun así lleve mis manos a la parte trasera del corsé, desabrochándolo poco a poco, hasta que mis pechos quedaron libres. No era de pechos grandes, eran más bien como pequeñas manzanas. Mi corazón se aceleró bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta. —Muy bien, quítate las horquillas del cabello —dijo con voz enronquecida, hice lo que me pidió y mi cabello cayó como una cascada de risos chocolates. —La mia bella ragazza (2)—dijo con su voz aterciopelada. —Ahora déjame ver tu monte de Venus —. Una risilla tonta se escapó de mis labios, pensé que iba a hablar un poco más fuerte, el no se veía como un hombre que hablara del monte de Venus de una mujer. — ¿Te parezco gracioso? —negué, su voz perdió toda suavidad y fue como una daga afilada. — ¡Quita tus bragas! ¡Ahora! —demandó. Llevé mis manos a los cacheteros y empecé a bajarlos. — ¡No te agaches!, deja que caigan solos —lo hice como él lo pidió. — ¡Cristo! —susurró, —no estás completamente depilada, necesito que lo hagas —. Su mano se metió en medio de sus pantalones y un gemido ahogado se escapo de su boca, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se levantó del sofá caminando hasta donde yo estaba. Ahora si era verdad que no podía moverme. —Ho bruciato nelle profondità dell'inferno (3)—susurró mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su miembro. — ¿Sientes como estoy, Katniss? —asentí, muerta de vergüenza. Su otra mano, acarició los contornos de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi muslo, luego hizo la jodida cosa mas exotica que habia visto...Inhaló sus dedos como un perro oliendo carne. —Hueles jodidamente bien —su voz volvía a sentirse ronca, soltó mi mano y separó la suya de mi cuerpo. —Métete a la cama antes que no responda por mis actos —. Dio dos pasos y salió a la habitación continua. Me metí en la cama sin saber bien qué hacer, pasados unos minutos, el sueño me estaba venciendo y él no entraba en la habitación. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. . . . Desperté la mañana siguiente un poco desorientada, sentía un posesivo brazo pegado a mi cintura mientras algo duro me tallaba desde la espalda. — ¡Mierda! —jadeé al recordar la noche anterior. —No es una bonita manera de empezar los buenos días —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Quise separarme de él pero su brazo aferrado a mi cintura no me lo permitió. —Hace mucho que no amanezco con una mujer, así que no te muevas, quédate un rato más. —Debo ir a casa —susurré. —Esta es tú casa —dijo entre dientes. —No entiendes, tengo obligaciones. —Y yo debo ir a trabajar. Por cinco minutos más no se va acabar el mundo —. Su mano se movió de mi cintura hasta atrapar uno de mis pechos, solté un pequeño grito por la forma de cómo sus dedos jalaban mi pezón y luego lo hacían rodar en su palma, su erección presionó aun más en mi trasero y me vi buscando aire desesperadamente. — ¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora? —pregunte con voz ronca, sentía una extraña presión en mi vientre pero era una deliciosa presión. —NO —su voz fue tajante y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. — ¿Por qué no se cobro su deuda anoche? —Tienes que hacerte unos exámenes antes. —Soy virgen. —Y yo alérgico al látex, no hay nada mejor que la libertad, sentir piel contra piel —me giró, dejándome frente a él. —Desayunaremos juntos, irás a tu casa y pasare por ti a medio día. No es necesario que saques nada, iremos al doctor y luego de compras. —Pero… —Complacencia, Katniss —dijo. —Sumisión —se levantó de la cama dejándome ver su espectacular, redondeado y firme trasero, sus piernas eran enormes y musculosas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el tatuaje en su espalda. Era enorme y tan extraño, no podía definir si era un águila, un león u alguna otra cosa. —Es un grifo —dijo de espaldas, —una criatura mitológica, mitad águila mitad león. Son guardianes —y sin más desapareció por una de las puertas. Me levanté de la cama cubriendo mi forma desnuda hasta llegar a los cacheteros de encaje y el corsé, me los coloque rápidamente y luego tomé la gabardina, colocándomela encima. Empecé a detallar la habitación, era una típica habitación de hombre: un sofá pegado a la pared, las mismas estaban pintadas de un gris claro y habían varios cuadros colgado. La cama era amplia pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran las dos puertas de roble que estaban al final de la habitación. La de la izquierda era por la que Peeta había desaparecido, antes de pensarlo mis pies me llevaron a la puerta de la derecha, tomé la manija empujando suavemente para abrirla. —Solo yo tengo la llave —la voz de Peeta era indescifrable. —Pronto conocerás el contenido de esa habitación —. Me giré para verlo y por un momento me quede sin aire. Mis cuerdas vocales colapsaron y mi mirada se perdió en el perfecto cuerpo de Peeta Mellark, su pecho parecía cincelado por los propios dioses, era fuerte de pectorales marcados y abdominales de muerte, tenía una toalla gris atada a su cintura en donde se detenían las gotas de agua que bajaban desde su cabellos trazando diversos caminos por su pecho, las venas se marcaban en sus fuertes brazos y tenía otro tatuaje, unas letras chinas, a Rue le gustaba la cultura asiática así que había visto con ella muchas de esas letras. —En el baño está todo lo que necesitas para asearte —dijo fuertemente. — ¿Qué significa? —pregunté señalando las letras sobre su pecho izquierdo. —Nada que pueda importarte, ve al baño —. Este tipo era bipolar, estaba bien y al minuto parecía querer matarte. Me fui al baño y encontré una bolsa con mi vestido negro y un par de bragas de Victoria Secret. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué las bragas, note que no había sostén más no le di importancia. Cuando salí de la habitación, don todo poderoso no estaba, una chica pequeña y menuda de cabellos negros entro a la habitación. —El señor Mellark la espera en el comedor, señorita —dijo con voz pausada. Asentí brevemente mientras salía de la habitación, bajé las escaleras con cuidado y entonces me vi en un gran aprieto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el comedor? —Señorita —alcé la mirada encontrándome con el chico que nos abrió la puerta ayer. —El Señor la espera, sígame. Caminamos por un pasillo lleno de cuadros pintados al oleo, el techo era de madera y los pisos de cerámica negra, brillaban tanto que uno podía tomarlo como espejo. El chico empujo dos puertas marrones y entramos, encontrándonos con Peeta en una actitud concentrada en su celular. — ¿Te perdiste? —la burla en su voz era palpable. —Dile a Bonnie que ya puede servir el desayuno y tú puedes sentarte, no muerdo a esta hora del día —me di cuenta que no me había movido de la puerta, caminé insegura hasta sentarme tres sillas después de él, su vista no se despego del celular. El chico se retiró dejándonos a los dos en el gran comedor, la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio, Peeta movía sus dedos al parecer mandando mensajes de texto y yo me dediqué a mirarlo a él: vestía de azul oscuro casi tirando a negro, un traje de Armani si no estaba mal, su corbata negra resaltaba ante su traje, pasó la mano por su cabello y luego rascó su barba, su ceño se frunció y lanzo una maldición por lo bajo. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la chica del cabello azulado, comimos en silencio, unos minutos más tarde estábamos en un impresionante Ferrari de color plata como el Lexus. Entramos al vecindario luego de media hora de viaje , Boggs como se llamaba el chico de piel rojiza, parqueó en la entrada del salón de Cinna. —Pasaré por ti a medio día, odio esperar así que está lista. Como te dije, no deberás traer nada ya que compraremos lo necesario para ti —asentí e iba a bajarme del coche cuando su mano atrapo mi muñeca. —Se te olvida algo —, su mano nuevamente tomó con fuerza la parte posterior de mi cuello, antes de capturar mis labios en un beso hambriento. Esta vez no intente nada, mis manos estuvieron pegadas a mis rodillas. Me dejé llevar mientras sentía que mi corazón quería explotar en mi pecho. Este hombre tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar que como humanos necesitábamos respirar. Su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y no se lo negué, sometió a la mía a un ritmo frenético, su mano se tensó en mi cuello y tiró de mi labio separándose completamente de mí. Sentía mis piernas temblar cuando bajé del coche y tuve que recostarme en el poste de luz que estaba al frente del local. Cuando el coche arrancó, respire fuertemente juntando mis piernas para calmar la incómoda molestia que se había instaurado allí. — ¡Katniss! —Cinna me gritó desde el balcón. —Mi niña… —bajó y abrió la puerta en menos de dos minutos, abrazándome como si no me hubiese visto en siglos. — ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Ese bruto no te hizo nada? —medité las palabras de Cinna… En efecto, Peeta no me había hecho nada, solo un par de besos que parecían dejarme completamente atontada. —Estoy bien —suspiré. -Prim, ¿dónde está mi niña? —pregunte mientras Cinna y yo entramos al local y subíamos al segundo piso, donde mi pequeña jugaba con unos bloques. La alcé y besé sus mejillas haciéndola sonreír. — ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se comportó bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Habla mujer, por amor a todo lo sagrado! —dijo Cinna zarandeándome. —No ha pasado nada —dije en un susurro, —pero pasará —. Escondí mi rostro en el cabello de Prim. Flavius alió de la cocina con el biberón de Prim. —Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal anoche? —dijo tendiéndome el biberón. Volteé para ver a Cinna mirándome fijamente. — ¿Qué has querido decir con "pasará", Katniss? —dijo Cinna entre dientes. —Necesito un favor de ustedes… —dije, empezando a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde anoche, omitiendo las partes de dominación, sumisión y obediencia. — ¿¡Que tú hiciste qué! —Cinna gritó sobresaltando un poco a Prim, que ahora dormía en mi pecho. —Seré su dama de compañía por un año —dije sin verlo a los ojos. — ¡Estás loca niña! —gritó nuevamente. Flavius le colocó una mano en su hombro. —Entonces necesitas que cuidemos de Prim —dijo calmadamente. —Yo vendré a verla diario, si no pueden, todavía puedo hablar con él y permitir que ella venga conmigo pero no me gustaría sacarla y alejarla de todo esto. Por otro lado, vamos a empezar con todo lo referente a la operación y quiero que Prim este en un entorno conocido para ella. —Podemos hacernos cargo —Flavius era mi salvador — ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —Cinna se levantó sulfurado. —Ella no puede simplemente venderse. —Por si no lo sabes, ya lo hizo, Cinna —dijo Flavius con voz monocorde. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que solo era para la operación de Prim, con el dinero de la subasta era suficiente para eso. —Necesito el dinero, chicos. No siempre podré vivir con ustedes, además de que para poder mantener a Prim necesito una carrera. Ella necesita estabilidad, ustedes pagan una hipoteca. — ¿Lo hiciste por la hipoteca? —el rostro de Cinna estaba de un rojo escarlata. —Lo hice porque lo necesitamos. — ¡Eres una tonta! —gritó saliendo de la sala. — ¡Cinna! —Déjalo, y por supuesto que podemos quedarnos con la pequeña diabla —sentimos la puerta tirarse fuertemente. —Vendrá en cuanto se le pase la neura. Sabes que está preocupado por ti, ¿verdad, cariño? —asentí sin saber que decir. Fui a la habitación y me cambie el vestido por unos vaqueros y un sweater cuello alto, me deshice de mis tacones y me coloqué unos converse violetas que hacían juego con la camisa. Salí a la sala y ayudé a Flavius a abrir el local mientras esperábamos a Cinna, pero se hizo medio día y el no volvió. Vi el Ferrari color plata aparcarse fuera del salón, tomé un suspiro muy grande mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña y se la entregaba a Flavius. —Cuídala mucho —le pedí. —Yo vendré mañana, a la misma hora que hoy y estaré con ella y dile a Cinna... —me cortó. —Le diré que te llame, cariño —su brazo atrapó mi cintura. —Gracias —dije y vi a Boggs bajarse del coche. —Te amo, Prim —dije a mi pequeña princesa mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del salón. Boggs abrió mi puerta y me introduje en el auto. No me había sentado correctamente, cuando Peeta unió nuestras bocas en un beso igual de salvaje que el de la mañana, mordió mi labio fuertemente y gemí de dolor, mas él siguió besándome hasta que Boggs arrancó el coche. —Odio esperar, espero que sea la primera y última vez que lo hagas o tendré que castigarte —dijo agarrando mi cabello fuertemente y unió nuestros labios en otro demoníaco beso. —Respira… —susurró aun con nuestros labios juntos, luego se separo de mí. —Iremos al ginecólogo, a visitar a un amigo y luego de allí a comprar lo que necesites, para hacerte pasar por mi compañera. Luego no habló más, se enfrascó en su celular hasta que Boggs detuvo el coche. Esperó que le abrieran la puerta y se bajó del coche tendiéndome la mano. —Recuerda que eres… —frunció el ceño, —algo así como mi novia y también recuerda estar un paso detrás de mí —. Asentí antes que entráramos a la clínica, subimos al ascensor hasta el piso 7, cuando las puertas se abrieron sus dedos se anudaron a los míos y me sonrió de medio lado. Se detuvo cerca del mostrador donde una chica baja, de cabellos rojos lo miró como una alucinación divina. —Doctor Gale Hawthorne —dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos. —Consultorio siete —dijo embelesada, él le guiñó un ojo y camino buscando el consultorio del tal Hawthorne. Su puerta estaba abierta entramos sin preguntar y casi me muero de la impresión y no era porque el tipo se veía realmente divino, si no porque el tal doctor Hawthorne estaba besando… ¡Qué digo besándose! ¡Estaba comiendose a una chica Rubia! Eso es un beso… ¡Y qué beso!... Peeta se aclaró la garganta y ambos se separaron abruptamente, la chica se giró, viéndonos, y luego limpió el lápiz labial de la boca del doctor. —Te espero a la salida —dijo el doctor a la chica, ella solo asintió y luego salió del consultorio. —Gale, ¿qué tal? —dijo Peeta mirando al señor frente a él. —Peeta Mellark —el doctor caminó hasta quedara frente a nosotros. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no te veía, amigo? —sonrió. —Toma asiento —dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero negro. —Desde la época de la universidad —dijo Peeta devolviéndole el saludo y sentándose frente a él. —Lamento haber entrado así. —No interrumpiste nada, ella es mi esposa, solo venía a decirme que tendría guardia hasta las tres —dijo el doctor sentándose en su silla. — ¿Te has casado? —dijo Peeta mirándolo incrédulo. —La gatita supo atraparme, tenemos dos hijos. —Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo —, el doctor negó. —Entonces has abandonado la cultura. —Completamente —dijo firme. —Aunque Madge se ha adaptado a mis necesidades —, ambos sonrieron y yo no tenía idea de qué era lo que hablaban. —Necesito pedirte un favor —el doctor se inclinó hacia adelante. —Ella es… —se quedó callado mientras me miraba fijamente. —Mi nueva compañera —guiñó un ojo y el doctor sonrió, como si supiese lo que en verdad era para mí, Peeta Mellark. —Necesito un chequeo general. —Pasa detrás de las cortinas y ponte la bata que está allí —dijo el doctor mirándome de reojo. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta encontrarme con la bata de hospital. — ¿Nueva sumisa? —susurró el doctor. —Estaré aquí un año y odio estar con putas, tú y yo sabemos que es mejor una sumisa —dijo Peeta de vuelta. Me desvestí rápidamente y me coloqué la bata, cuando salí detrás de las cortinas, Peeta y el doctor hablaban en susurros, el doctor sonrió y me condujo a la camilla subiendo mis pies a los estribos. —Te va doler un poco —dijo cuando hizo una ligera presión en mi intimidad. Pasado un tiempo, bajó mis pies de los estribos y me pidió que me sentara en la cama. —Aparentemente todo está bien, mandaré a analizar la citología, no demoraran mucho, mientras podemos hablar de los anticonceptivos —. Peeta asintió mientras el doctor Hawthorne quitaba sus guantes y se sentaba en su silla. — ¿Quieres intentar con pastillas? —no se me pasó que hablaba mirando a Peeta. —No pastas Gale, puede olvidase de tomar una —su voz fue tajante. —Mi esposa tiene el dispositivo intrauterino —Peeta negó. —Te aconsejo el Evra, es un parche que puede colocarse en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Libera la cantidad de hormonas necesarias para que no haya fecundación, es indoloro y debe cambiarlo semanalmente, lo único es que debe tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que se caiga, debe colocarlo en un parte visible como en su brazo. —Me parece riesgoso, tú entiendes perfectamente que puede caerse y no darnos cuenta. —Entonces solo nos queda el Implanon, es como un chip, lo insertaremos en su brazo derecho y le colocaremos una venda que debe mantener durante las próximas 24 horas, esto es para evitar un hematoma. El implanon, al igual que el Evra, libera hormonas que impiden la fecundación. Es por tres años pero puede retirárselo en el momento que ella desee y solo toma un minuto instalarlo. —Creo que usaremos ese —dijo Peeta mirándome, yo estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me pudieron haber dicho que me harían un tatuaje, similar al de su espalda, y yo hubiese dicho que sí. Me subieron nuevamente en la camilla, mientras me colocaban un analgésico local, suspiré y di un pequeño brinco cuando con mucho cuidado colocaron el dispositivo. El doctor colocó la venda, Peeta le dio la mano y abandonamos el lugar. No le iba mentir, me dolía un poco el brazo. Del consultorio Boggs condujo hasta la quinta avenida, ni en mis mas locos sueños había pensado comprar allí, el todo poderoso me arrastro a varias tiendas y jugo conmigo a Barbie Kat, perdí la cuenta de cuanta ropa me probé, cuando fuimos a pagar mis ojos casi se salen de mis orbitas, Jesús María y José con todo lo que se gasto podíamos darle de comer a una población en África, cuando pensé que la tortura había acabado me vi arrastrada hasta Jimmy Choo, donde compramos varias clases de zapatos, la mayoría con tacones de muerte y para completar fuimos a Victoria´s Secret, en donde compramos toda clase de lencería. Para cuando dieron las cinco, estaba agotada. Fue solo poner la cabeza en los asientos del coche para quedarme dormida. Llegamos a la casa varias horas después, la noche ya había caído y Peeta me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, sacó de un cajón un nuevo folder marrón. —Necesito que firmes estos documentos —dijo en voz suave. — ¿Qué son? —Son los documentos de las transferencias, un nuevo contrato de confidencialidad y unas formalidades que exige mi abogado: como un seguro para ti durante este año y otras cosas —firme cada documento leyendo rápidamente lo que decían. —Este es el contrato en sí —, dijo mirándome fijamente. —Léelo con calma, dice lo que espero de ti y lo que puedo hacerte. Yo tengo que volver a salir, por favor dile a Ángela que te prepare algo de comer, estaré de vuelta en unas tres horas —. Y por primera vez besó mi frente antes de salir de allí. Leí el contrato con calma, no decía mucho más que el otro, solo que esperaba de mi obediencia, respeto y sumisión, también decía que tenía todo el día libre siempre y cuando estuviese en casa a las 5:30 de la tarde, que cuando Peeta entrara a la habitación que compartíamos debía tener la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión y que bajo ningún motivo yo revelaría lo que pasaría entre nosotros. Firmé en la línea punteada y coloqué el sobre en el escritorio, estaba muy cansada y el brazo me dolía horrores. Llegué a la habitación contigua, a la gran habitación de Peeta y tomé mi celular para llamar a Cinna pero fue Flavius el que me contestó. Pregunté por Prim y le pedí a Flavius que me pasara a Cinna, yo le debía mucho a él pero se negó a tomar el teléfono, diciendo que ya le había llegado el mensaje en donde su cuenta de ahorros tenía 225.500 dólares más y que él no pensaba tocar ese dinero. Hablé con Flavius un rato más y colgué. Caminé hacia la pared de vidrio y me dediqué a mirar al jardín del patio trasero mientras pensaba en lo duro que Cinna había sido conmigo. Yo solamente estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos nosotros, ¿por qué él no podía ser como Flavius y simplemente ayudarme? La puerta se abrió mostrando al todo poderoso Peeta Mellark. Su traje ajustado a su cuerpo, lo hacía ver espectacularmente bien, el hombre tenía lo suyo, al verlo bajé la cabeza como lo había leído en el contrato, en señal de sumisión. No me gustaba mucho hacerlo pero ya había empezado toda esta locura, había firmado los trece mil contratos que me hizo firmar y dado la mitad del dinero pactado. Aunque Cinna había sido tajante al decir que bajo ningún motivo tocaría ese dinero, si no se presentaba algo con Prim. —Buena chica —dijo acariciando mi cabeza, solo faltaba que me hiciera menear la cola. —Te compré un regalo —dijo extendiendo una caja pequeña, forrada en un brillante papel de color plata. — ¿Otro? —pregunté pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habíamos comprado esta mañana. —Creo haberte dicho que con los de esta mañana eran suficientes... —Obediencia y complacencia, Katniss... ¿Recuerdas el contrato? Vas a ser mi mujer en casi todos los sentidos, por los próximos 364 días, me gusta que mis mujeres se vean bonitas ante mis ojos, elegante ante los demás, me complace regalarle cosas a mis mujeres y me complace mucho más que ellas acepten sin chistar. Así que sigue siendo tan buena chica y toma la caja —su voz aunque suave, tenía un toque de fiereza. Tomé la caja titubeando, como si en cualquier momento esta me fuese a arrancar la mano. Alzó su manos en ademan de que desenvolviera lo que fuera que me había comprado, traté de que mi mano no temblara tanto al rasgar el fino papel de la envoltura. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato y pude sentir como toda la sangre se me aglomeraba en la cabeza cuando vi el artefacto: era trasparente, completamente alargado y hasta tenía lucecitas. —Quería buscar uno de mi talla, pero al parecer es imposible —dijo con una sonrisita sardónica. Mi habla se había esfumado. —Te dejo para que te diviertas. — ¿Para qué quiero yo esto? —pregunté en voz baja mirando fijamente el vibrador en mis manos. —Creo que es claro lo que quiero. No soy suave, mucho menos pasivo y definitivamente, no soy un puto maestro. Desvírgate y luego ve a mi cama, para eso te lo compré —. Sin más se metió a la habitación y yo me quede sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo el aparato con el cual debía desvirgarme.

* * *

Hola! bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Aryam-Shields-Masen.

Traducciones:

(1)!Maldicion!, eres realmente bella...Mi chica hermosa

(2)Mi chica hermosa

(3)Me quemaré en el más profundo de los infiernos.


	4. Chapter 3

La historia es de Aryam Shields Masen y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins

* * *

"Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas las cuales el mundo no conoce, y con frecuencia llamamos a un hombre frío, cuando él simplemente está triste."

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

.

.

LA HABITACIÓN DEL DOLOR…

.

Me tomó sólo un minuto levantarme del sofá y caminar hacia la habitación de Peeta Mellark. El agua de la ducha me decía que estaba bañándose, me senté en la cama aguantando a toda costa las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir mientras mis manos sostenían fuertemente el consolador.

—Eso fue rápido —la voz de Peeta me sacó de mis divagues, allí estaba él cubierto con una minúscula toalla negra mientras otra guindaba de su cuello, —pensé que quizás te llevaría más tiempo.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Lo sabías? —dije con voz ronca y los ojos aguados ¡No iba a llorar!... Al menos no delante de él.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —dijo mirando mis manos.

Negué lentamente —Eres hombre para practicar el masoquismo pero no para desvirgar a una mujer… —solté.

—Cuida tus palabras —dijo mordaz.

— ¡O qué! ¿Me golpearás?

— ¡No me tientes!—su voz fue dura y sus ojos, de ese verde que tanto me gustaba, se habían vuelto un par de Icebergs… Fríos.

— ¿Sabes qué puedes hacer con esto? —levanté el vibrador, con rabia —¡Puedes metértelo por el culo, quizás tú también eres virgen por allí, maldito hijo de puta! —sin más le lancé el vibrador al pecho, no iba a poder aguantar más las lágrimas y quería por todo lo sagrado salir de allí. Caminé hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta, su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro y parecía que era la primera vez que le decían algo así. No quise esperar a su reacción, así que salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de matarlo de… ¡joder! Pasé la mano por mi cabello sin saber que hacer… le había gritado, tirado su maldito dildo por la cabeza y había salido de esa habitación frustrada, enojada, pero sobre todo, dolida. Yo podía aceptar cualquier cosa pero… ¡Quitarme mi virginidad con un consolador! Ya era bastante denigrante tener que vender mi virtud para que ése imbécil quisiera que lo hiciese con un vibrador.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina sin darme cuenta que Bonnie no estaba allí. La cocina era enorme como toda la casa, en el centro tenía un rústico comedor de granito. Suspiré fuertemente mientras caminaba hasta llegar al refrigerador de color gris, lo abrí y saqué una jarra con agua, busqué entre las alacenas un vaso. Necesitaba calmarme y no iba a llorar. ¡No iba a… Limpié la lágrima que sin permiso había rodado por mi mejilla, me escurrí entre el refrigerador y el muro de granito dejando caer las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Cinna tenía razón, yo no debería estar aquí, yo no debería pasar por esto.

Sólo quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Prim con todas mis fuerzas, para que me diese ánimos para continuar. Suspiré tratando de no ahogarme con mis lágrimas pero fue imposible, quería detenerlas pero parecían mandarse solas así que sólo enterré mi cabeza en mis piernas dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Había pasado no sé cuanto tiempo desde que había salido de la habitación, aún estaba sentada en el frio mármol de la cocina, cuando su aroma inundó mis sentidos.

— Así que aquí estabas… —dijo acariciando mi cabello — (1)Sono una cagna cazzo ha detto di —susurró. —Katniss… —me negué a levantar la mirada ante él. Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo como dos cascadas sin freno alguno, —mírame —volvió a susurrar. — (2) ¡Maledicalo!... Mírame Katniss —levanté un poco mi rostro tratando de enfocarlo a través de la cortina de lágrimas, estaba en cuclillas mirándome a los ojos. —Puedo llegar a ser un maldito cuando me lo propongo, te juro que no fue mi intensión ser tan brusco —sus dedos retiraron las lágrimas de mis mejillas, —no llores más, tienes que entender que yo no quiero hacerte daño preciosa —. Era la primera vez que me llamaba con un apodo cariñoso.

Apenas tenemos dos días aquí, no toda una eternidad —Bufó mi Sub.

Sorbí mi nariz. —Soy rudo, Katniss, nunca en mis 33 años de vida he estado con una virgen, pero he escuchado historias...

—No voy a hacerlo con un consolador —dije con voz ronca por el llanto.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y luego acarició su barba, pensativo.

—Te deseo —dijo en voz baja. —Mi cuerpo arde por el tuyo, estoy famélico por ti. Desde que te vi, solo puedo imaginarte en mi cama, amarrada con mis corbatas mientras mi polla desaparece en tu cuerpo —, se levantó caminando hacia un lado y otro. —No sabes lo que daría por arrancarte esos vaqueros y hacerte mía sobre este mesón —se detuvo frente a mí y luego se agachó tomándome por la cintura hasta sentarme en el mesón de granito. — ¿Has leído el contrato? —su voz se dulcifico ¿Acaso era bipolar?, primero estaba hablando de follarme y ahora era dulce… —Katniss —, asentí incapaz de decir algo. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? Háblame, no puedo tocarte esta noche —acarició con suavidad el vendaje que había colocado el doctor Hawthorne. —Así que solo tendrás ésta noche para hacer todas las preguntas que tengas en mente.

Me quedé callada. Sí, tenía muchos interrogantes pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Ya te dije que no era un hombre paciente, si no quieres preguntar entonces ve a la habitación, yo iré al estudio —agarró mi cuello. —Recuerda que debes respirar —mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos y cuando quise reaccionar, sus labios devoraban los míos con el mismo ritmo endemoniado de siempre. Su agarre se tensó en mi cuello mientras sus dedos agarraban mi cabello tirando suavemente de él, abrí mis labios en una invitación silenciosa a lo que el sonrió aún sin dejar de besarme, su lengua serpenteó hasta enredarse con la mía y el beso se volvió frenético. Una de sus manos localizó mi pezón y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi garganta. Sin querer me vi pegándome a su cuerpo en busca de más, tiró de mi cabello dejando expuesto mi cuello y sus labios se dirigieron a él, chupando cada poro de piel, acariciando con su lengua con cada succión.

Mis manos se aferraron de sus hombros mientras juntaba mis piernas buscando liberar un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado allí, bajó la mano de mi pezón hasta dejarla en medio de mis piernas, mientras tensaba más mi cabello.

— ¡No! —susurró con voz ronca. —Yo soy el único que puede darte placer — y su lengua volvió a torturar mi cuello.

—Que-Querías que... me desvirgara con un… consolador —hablé entrecortado.

—A veces soy algo indescifrable, no trates de entenderme —me miró a los ojos antes de volver a atacar mis labios pero con menos intensidad, hasta tirar suavemente de mi labio inferior terminando con el beso. — (3) Se continuiamo così ti porterò a letto dimenticando il sotto —Nuevamente palabras en italiano. —Ve a la cama, desnuda —tensó nuevamente mi cabello haciéndome verlo a los ojos, —y nunca, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a alzarme la voz o intentar golpearme, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas.

Lo vi girarse para salir de la cocina.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de BDSM? —preguntó antes de salir.

—La verdad, no mucho —fui sincera, había leído libros en donde los mencionaba pero solo tenía el concepto básico.

—Espérame aquí —susurró, me quedé mirando cómo salía de la cocina, esta era una casa enorme y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, me bajé del mesón y abrí el refrigerador sacando los ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich.

Estaba terminando de colocar la mantequilla de maní cuando lo vi entrar a la cocina nuevamente, tenía puesta una remera blanca y un pantalón de pijama de cuadros grises y negros.

—Toma —extendió sus manos pasándome un Ipad III. —Tiene conexión inalámbrica, tengo que revisar unos documentos antes de ir a la cama, sí, mañana quiero pasar el día en casa.

¡Joder!... ¡Él quiere pasar el día en casa! Mañana sería domingo, yo debía ir y ver a Prim, le había prometido a los chicos.

—Ve a la cama y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre BDSM, mañana tú y yo charlaremos sobre tus preguntas y luego veremos la manera de deshacernos de tu virtud.

Lo vi salir de la cocina, tomé el Ipad y un plato con mi sándwich, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Busqué el consolador con la mirada más no lo hallé en ningún lugar. Suspiré mientras me subía a la cama y abría el servidor de google. Digite rápidamente BDSM…

El servidor me arrojó una cantidad de sitios con información, pero no sabía cuál era el más indicado. Comí el sándwich y bajé a la cocina a dejar el plato, de regreso a la habitación oprimí la primera opción que había en el navegador: Wikipedia.

BDSM: es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema convencional.

Bondage: B

Disciplina y Dominación: D

Sumisión y Sadismo: S

Masoquismo: M

Bien, eso ya lo sabía, seguí leyendo poco a poco...

El bondage, es la práctica de encordamientos o ataduras sobre el cuerpo humano, con fines estéticos o sexuales. Para el arte del encordamiento, se puede conllevar la inmovilización de la persona pasiva, o no. Así mismo, puede incluir o no la sujeción de ésta a un elemento fijo, la suspensión parcial o total, etc. También se entiende de forma extensiva como bondage las inmovilizaciones con esposas, pañuelos, cadenas, etc.

Deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla queriendo leer más.

Disciplina: es un término genérico que describe las actividades de quienes gustan, por activa o por pasiva, de la flagelación erótica, también llamada la práctica de los azotes eróticos. Consiste en el uso de la mano para azotar principalmente las nalgas de la persona pasiva, o bien usando algún instrumento, en cuyo caso se extiende la zona azotada a piernas, senos, tórax, etc., y se habla de flagelación. Los instrumentos de azote clásicos en este último tipo de práctica son los floggers o gatos de cola, la paleta, la canne o vara fina y flexible de fresno o similar, la fusta y el látigo, entre otros. Y también un sinfín de instrumentos diseñados en principio con otro propósito, como cepillos para el pelo, zapatillas, etc.

Recordé las palabras de Edward… Y nunca, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a alzarme la voz o intentar golpearme, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas.

Batí mi cabeza de un lado a otro no dejándome intimidar por lo leído.

Dominación-sumisión: es integrada por una parte pasiva, que adopta el rol sumiso, y una parte activa, que hace lo propio respecto del rol dominante. En todo caso se concreta en torno a un modelo de Intercambio Erótico de Poder (EPE), basado en el consenso.

El sadomasoquismo, es un término genérico que define relaciones en las cuales el binomio dolor-placer tiene una gran importancia como medio de materializar relaciones de intercambio de poder. Se denomina sadismo, por otra parte, a la práctica activa que realizan las personas que sienten un placer sexual al castigar a otra.

Masoquismo: sería la práctica pasiva, la de aquellas personas que experimentan un placer sexual al sufrir determinada intensidad de dolor.

Todas las actividades enmarcadas en el BDSM tienen un elemento común: los participantes construyen, de forma voluntaria y partiendo de una situación de consenso, relaciones con marcado traspaso de poderes.

Bueno, hasta aquí yo sabía todo eso, con menor profundidad pero lo sabía. Deslicé el dedo nuevamente por la pantalla:

Palabra de seguridad: La palabra o código es usada por la parte sumisa para indicar de forma rápida que el grado, las circunstancias o la actividad que se está desarrollando no es de su gusto y que desea parar. La ética del BDSM prefija que en todo momento la parte dominante respetará dicha manifestación e interrumpirá la actividad.

Bostecé fuertemente y giré mi reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, era casi media noche y Peeta aun no llegaba a la habitación. Me levanté de la cama y me quité los vaqueros y el suéter de cuello alto que tenia puesto, las botas estaban a un lado de la cama, las tomé y las coloqué en un rincón. Peeta me había comprado una gran cantidad de ropa, pero Bonnie las había guardado quién sabe dónde.

Me deshice de mi sostén, pero cuando iba a quitarme las bragas decidí no hacerlo, apagué el Ipad y me metí dentro de las cobijas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Morfeo vino a mí.

—Despierta… —susurró una voz sensual en mi oído antes de succionar el lóbulo levemente.

— ¡Aaah! —gemí mientras mi cuerpo se pegaba involuntariamente a una superficie dura, sentía un hormigueo extraño en mi vientre mientras los labios de Peeta recorrían mi nuca suavemente y su mano trabajaba en mis pecho, acariciando y tirando de mi pezón derecho. —Peet...Peeta…

—Shutt… —susurró mientras seguía besando mi hombro, y mi espalda se pegaba cada vez más a su ancho pecho, su mano abandonó mi adolorido pezón, trazando planos inexistentes sobre mi abdomen. — ¿Por qué tienes las bragas puestas? —Su voz sensual mando latigazos de dolor a mi vientre, —tienen que irse… —sentí la tela rasgarse mientras sus dedos acariciaban externamente mi centro. —Sin depilar… tsk tsk, estás comprando todos los boletos para una buena zurra, Katniss —. Su dedo entró en mis pliegues — ¡Joder! Eres receptiva, preciosa —pegó su erección a mi trasero, clavándome su miembro en mis nalgas, gemí ante el contacto mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente mis pliegues.

—Peet...Peet…¡Sr. Mellark!... —grité al sentir la tortura.

—Relájate…Respira —me recordó a la vez que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris y no pude evitar el grito que salió de mi garganta. — (4) Come lista di condanna mente —sentí su dedo curvarse mientras entraba en mí. Para ese momento mi cuerpo respondía sólo, arqueándose contra la espalda de Peeta. Su bombeo era frenético, pegué mi cabeza complemente al hueco de su hombro izquierdo mientras gritaba abrumada por las mil y una sensaciones, mi cuerpo se empezó a contraer… ¡me voy a correr!

— ¡No!... ¡Resiste más! —su orden fue sensual, clara, fuerte y joder… ¿cómo carajos lo iba a aguantar? —Si te corres, aumentaré los azotes la próxima vez que me faltes el respeto —. ¡Mierda!, su nariz acariciaba mi cabello, sus besos en mis hombros y sus frenético movimiento me tenía en el bode de un maravilloso orgasmo.

— ¡Resiste!

—No puedo… —lloriqueé, y el aprovechó para agregar un dedo más a la ecuación. — ¡Por favor! —supliqué sin saber qué.

— ¡Aún no! —susurra palabras en mi oído... Italiano… y joder estaba más caliente que un día en el desierto del Sahara. Su ritmo no había disminuido, sus dedos ágiles se movían dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó. —¡Dámelo!... ¡córrete preciosa! —sentí como el espiral que estaba en mi vientre se rompía en mil pedazos, mi cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente, mis músculos se hicieron pesados mientras estaba presa de aquel arcoíris de colores. Lo siguiente que sentí fue a Peeta encajar sus dientes en mi hombro, haciéndome gemir no sé si de dolor o placer…

—Eso fue malditamente perfecto —dijo mientras yo bajaba de la milésima nube, sentía mi cuerpo como peso muerto pero estaba bastante relajada. Podía ver claramente a mi Subconsciente tirada en el sillón más lejano de mi memoria, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían así que me limite a tratar de calmar a mi acelerado corazón, los dedos de Peeta aún se encontraban dentro de mi cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente, su erección ahora está ubicada dentro de mi nalgas pero sin entrar en mi cuerpo y espero que siga así. —Bien hecho —sus dedos abandonan mi centro y de mi garganta sale un pequeño grito.

Levantó sus dedos hasta mi cara, sé que estoy más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo.

—Quiero que aprendas a conocerte —separó los dos dedos que habían estado dentro de mí. —Odio compartir —su otro brazo me hizo girar quedando frente a frente, sumergida en ese pozo azul cielo que son sus ojos. —Chupa —dijo lentamente enseñándome un dedo. —¡Hazlo! —moví mi cabeza un poco hasta alcanzar el dedo, introduciéndolo en mi boca. —¡Cristo! —murmuró cerrando los ojos. — (5) ¡Little Devil!

No tenía mal sabor, era algo entre dulce y salado, no encuentro con que compararlo, succiono un poco más mientras mi lengua se desliza por su dedo.

— ¡Basta! —dijo sacando sus dedo de mi boca y abriendo sus ojos, el verde esmeralda se ha ido dejando un verde intenso. Lleva su otro dedo a su boca y… ¡Mierda! Un pequeño gemido escapa de su boca mientras su lengua absorbe mis fluidos —Al baño, ahora —su voz es dura. —Tu virtud peligra —dice cerrando los ojos, —y tu trasero también…

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente, encerrándome en el baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Gradué el agua y me metí bajo el chorro, con cuidado de no mojar el vendaje puesto por el doctor Hawthorne, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido minutos atrás. Abrí el gabinete del baño preguntándome qué había detrás de la puerta que estaba a un costado del baño, lo revise encontrando lo que necesitaba, solo esperaba que Peeta no se molestara.

Con mucho cuidado depile mi parte sur, me sentía a la expectativa de todo, cuando estuve completamente rasurada, dejé caer el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí del baño Peeta no estaba, sujeté bien la toalla a mi cuerpo y caminé hasta la mitad de la habitación, me senté en la cama recordando nuevamente lo sucedido, suspiré resignada al no tener ni idea de dónde podría estar mi ropa.

—Te gusta tentarme, ¿no, Katniss? —la voz de Peeta tenía un toque de diversión, me giré para contestarle pero no pude hablar, frente a mi Peetq lucía una sudadera negra que colgaba de sus caderas junto con una camisilla blanca, cada uno de sus músculos se pegaba dolorosamente a la tela, y para completar tenía una toalla en su cuello, estaba descalzo y… ¡Joder! ¡Se veía espectacularmente bien!

—Yo... Yo sólo… —respiré tranquilizándome. —No sé donde Bonnie dejó mi ropa.

El rió, una sonrisa fresca y divertida mientras caminaba al baño.

—Sígueme —dijo en voz baja, volví a tensar el nudo de la toalla mientras lo seguía, entramos al baño y luego abrimos una de las puertas que estaban allí. —La ropa de la izquierda es la tuya, escoge algo sencillo ya que ahora en la mañana no saldremos a ningún lado.

—Verás, yo…

—A ningún lado, Katniss, obedece. Tengo hambre y Bonnie ya tiene el desayuno listo — y se giró para salir del imponente closet.

—En el contrato decía que yo podía salir de 8 am a 5 pm —dije fuertemente.

—Y también decía que era siempre y cuando yo no estuviera en casa.

— ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —grité, ¿por qué este hombre se empeñaba en joder los momentos tranquilos?

—Y a mí no me importa si tienes una cita con el vaticano, cancela lo que tengas que hacer y bajas a desayunar —dijo con voz fuerte, —tienes cinco minutos y van tres, te espero abajo —. Salió dejándome completamente frustrada, tomé un sweater de algodón y unos nuevos vaqueros, registré buscando unas bragas, me las coloqué rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

Para variar, él brillaba por su ausencia, calcé unas bailarinas que había traído de casa y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, el omnipotente estaba sentado en la silla mirando su Blackberry, Betee estaba a un lado como una estatua.

—Diez minutos de retraso para unos simples vaqueros y un sweater —dijo sin mirarme.

—Necesito salir —dije sentándome.

— ¡Te dije que no! —su voz se subió dos octavas.

No quería hacerlo, no quería rogarle pero yo necesitaba ver a Prim.

—Por favor… —susurré.

—Beete —miró al chico de ojos purpuras. —Dile a Bonnie que puede servir el desayuno —. Beete asintió y luego salió del salón. —Katniss, cuando doy una orden no me gusta discutirla —pinchó el puente de su nariz, —si yo digo NO, es simple y llanamente, no. No vuelvas a preguntar, no me contradigas y no insistas porque no cambiaré de opinión, si no que al contrario, pones tu trasero en peligro, ¿está claro?

Suspiré aguantando las lágrimas.

—Dije, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor —dije en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza, Bonnie llegó con Beete sirviendo los platos. —Sírvele al señor, Bonnie, he… —levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, —he perdido el apetito… —me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a salir del maldito comedor.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo taciturno. —Siéntate y come, Katniss.

—No tengo hambre, quiero retirarme.

—Tienes que comer.

— ¡Ya decidiste tenerme encerrada el día de hoy, es mi problema si como o no! —grité de vuelta, Bonnie me miró con los ojos abiertos y Peeta apretaba los cubiertos como si quisiera doblarlos.

—Siéntate y come —dijo entre dientes. —No lo repetiré, Katniss.

Sonreí sardónicamente mientras salía del comedor, Beete salió tras de mí.

—Señorita por favor —susurró. —No es manera de ganarse las cosas, vuelva a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo tú, Boggs, Bonnie? —pregunté.

—No es miedo, es agradecimiento. El señor parece ser un ser despreciable pero…

—ES un ser despreciable, Beete —dije con voz contenida.

—No, no lo es, su vida no fue fácil, todo lo que ha pasado en ella lo han vuelto un hombre duro. Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas las cuales el mundo no conoce, y con frecuencia llamamos a un hombre frío, cuando él simplemente está triste.

— ¿Triste? ¡Ja! Beete no me hagas reír…

—Por favor vuelva a la mesa, señorita —dijo frustrado.

—No lo haré, Beete —dije y subí las escaleras. Peeta Mellark triste, y yo soy el hombre de las diez mil cabezas. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me tiré en la cama, busqué entre mis pocas pertenencias mi celular y marqué a Cinna. Pero no me contestó, al parecer mi amigo aún estaba enojado, intenté con Flavius pero tampoco tuve éxito, solo esperaba que Prim estuviera bien.

Volví a marcarle a Cinna, pero nuevamente me envió a buzón

—Hola, sólo llamaba para ver como estaban, no creo posible ir hoy. Cinna, no me juzgues, esto es demasiado difícil como para que también tenga que lidiar con tú indiferencia. Necesitan el dinero, las hipotecas los van a consumir vivos y lo sabes, yo no estoy arriesgándome por ustedes y tampoco quiero que me veas como una víctima, soy consciente que no es la mejor opción y que me estoy vendiendo como una puta cualquiera, pero entiéndeme… —suspiré dejando escapar unas lágrimas. —Si no fuera por ustedes, ¿qué habría sido de Prim y de mí? Sólo estoy retribuyendo un favor, sé que ustedes cuidaran bien a mi pequeñita, por favor hazme saber que están bien —, sorbí mi nariz. —Dile a Prim que mami la ama y que mañana iré a verla.

Bonnie entró con una bandeja a la habitación. —Le dije a Beete que no tenía hambre, llévate la bandeja.

—Debe comer algo señorita —dijo con voz suave.

—Quizás más tarde, ahora no Bonnie, por favor llévatela y no vuelvas a decirme señorita, soy Katniss.

—El señor no es un hombre malo…

La corté.

—Beete ya me dio el sermón del hombre triste y sabes qué, Peeta Mellark es todo menos un hombre triste, llévate la comida ¿sí? —ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Me recosté en la cama y miré la mesita encontrándome con el Ipad, lo tomé y encendí.

Google: Peeta Mellark

Presidente y CEO de Mellark Corporation, empresa a nivel mundial con sedes en América del Norte, España, Londres y cuya casa Matriz radicaba en Italia.

Dejé que el dedo se escurriera por la pantalla del ordenador, no me interesaba mucho su empresa, quería saber de él.

Hijo de Fulvia Cradew y Plutarch Mellark, huérfano desde los 6 años, criado por su tío Co. Estudió arquitectura en Oxford y su maestría de planificación y diseño urbano la realizó en Harvard. A los 25 años, se hizo su nombramiento oficial como presidente de Mellark Corp., para con el traspasar de los años hacerla una empresa prospera que provee 1564 empleos por país de ubicación.

A sus 33 años, Peeta Mellark, es el empresario más sagaz en la industria de la construcción, entre sus proyectos está la remodelación de varios teatros y la construcción de edificios importantes a nivel de Norte América, España, Londres e Italia…

—Bonnie me dijo que no habías querido comer nada —alcé la mirada viendo a Peeta con una bandeja. —Come —su voz no fue alta pero si tenía un tono que no aceptaba réplicas, lo vi sentarse en un lado de la cama.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Bonnie, no tengo hambre —dije cerrando la página de google y sentándome mejor.

— ¿Es porque no irás a verlo? —su voz tenía un toque de… ¿celos? Mi estómago gruñó, anoche solo había comido un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y hoy no había comido nada. El hambre me estaba haciendo ver fantasmas ¿Peeta "todo poderoso" Mellark, celoso?

—Necesito salir —dije lastimosamente.

Pasó su mano por sus cortos cabellos y luego delineó su barba.

—Está bien —susurró. —Sólo no te acostumbres. Los domingos estoy en casa, a no ser que me toque viajar, si estás aquí es para acompañarme, así que los días que esté en casa no saldrás. Por hoy puedes salir pero te quiero aquí en dos horas — estuve a punto de saltar y abrazarlo pero me contuve.

—Come por favor —susurró, —y por lo que más quieras, que solo sean dos horas, Boggs te llevará e irá por ti. Tienes que acompañarme a un lugar esta noche y odio llegar tarde —se levantó de la cama dejando la bandeja con los dos burritos y el vaso de jugo en la cama.

—Y antes de irte, cámbiate esa ropa —miré mi ropa, pensando en qué estaba mal, —al menos ponte una cazadora, hace frío allá afuera. Estaré en el estudio, ven a verme cuando te vayas —se giró y se fue.

Comí uno de los burritos y la mitad del jugo, salté al baño, me cepillé los dientes y busqué en el gran closet una cazadora de cuero. Me cambié las bailarinas por mis antiguas botas de cuero y me maquillé un poco, volví a intentar llamar al celular pero nuevamente se fue a buzón.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos tropezándome con Beete en la parte de abajo.

—El señor esta en el estudio —dijo en voz baja, a veces este chico daba miedo. —Corredor izquierdo, tercera puerta a la derecha —dijo leyendo mi mente.

—Gracias —dije mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. Toqué levemente y luego asomé la cabeza, Peeta estaba sentado en una esquina de su escritorio, hablaba por celular, en italiano maldecía y en su muy fluido ingles intercambiaba palabras con la persona que hablaba. —Toma el primer maldito avión que traiga tu patético trasero a este condenado país —gimió antes de trancar la llamada, levanto la vista encontrándose conmigo.

—Ya me voy —susurré.

—Boggs te estará esperando afuera. Ven aquí… —palmeó su pierna, caminé vacilante hasta que él extendió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Dos horas, Katniss. No hagas que me arrepienta de darte libertades —sonrió. —Ahora despídete como se debe… –su mano subió por mi espalda hasta tensarse en mi cuello, su boca demandante se apodero de la mía en un beso frenético que hacía que mi parte sur se contrajera dolorosamente, una de sus manos bajo hasta mi trasero, inclinándome hacia delante pegando mi muy necesitado centro a la erección que sobresalía en su sudadera, su beso duró dos largos minutos, una eternidad para mí, terminó dando pequeños besos en mis labios. —Vete ya.

Salí del estudio algo desorientada, moví mi cabeza rápidamente hasta centrarme en salir de la mansión. Boggs me esperaba en un lujoso Ferrari color gris plateado, había caído en cuenta que todo lo de este hombre era de esa gama de colores.

Me subí al impresionante coche de asientos de cuero en color piel, mientras un muy serio Boggs conducía sin preguntar a donde, cuando llegué, tanto el local, como el balcón estaban cerrados.

Y empecé preocuparme, los exámenes para la operación de Prim empezaban mañana a no ser que…

—Katniss —la voz de Flavius me trajo a la realidad. —Pensábamos que ya no venías pequeña… —dijo besando mi frente.

—Me levanté tarde...

Nos tenían presa de un orgasmo… —dijo mi Sub.

Rodé mis ojos por lo directo de mi subconsciente.

—Luego estuve llamando pero no encontré respuesta alguna ¿Dónde está Primrose? —pregunté.

—Con Cinna, en el parque. Yo vine a buscar su biberón, los celulares los dejamos, hoy queríamos un día con la bebita. Flavius abrió el local y entró tan rápido como salió. — ¿Vamos? —Asentí mirando a Boggs.

—Boggs puedes irte —le dije, a lo que el negó.

—El señor Mellark me ha ordenado expresamente esperarla las dos horas que estará aquí.

— ¿Dos horas? —Flavius enarcó una ceja.

—Umm… como quieras —lo ignoré mirando a Boggs. —Iré con Flavius al parque.

Cuando llegamos, Cinna no me miró, dejó a Prim en mis brazos y se alejó del lugar más no se fue del parque. Flavius salió tras él y los vi discutir, negué con la cabeza mientras hundía mi nariz en los rubios cabellos de Prim.

Las dos horas pasaron tan rápido como cuando uno toma un centímetro cúbico de agua. Antes de que pudiese preverlo, Boggs estaba parqueado en el parque. Le di a Prim a Flavius, ya que Cinna había desparecido luego de la discusión con él, deposité un beso en su cabecita y le dije a mi amigo que mañana a las 10 estaría en la casa. Sabía que solo Cinna estaría allí, Flavius era abogado y a esa hora estaría en el bufete.

Media hora después estaba en la mansión, Boggs bajó con dos cajas de comida italiana, ¿en qué momento la había comprado?

Caminé hasta el estudio y sonreí al ver a Peeta mirando su ordenador, tenía unos lentes cuadrados con orillas plateadas puestos. Su ordenador era un Apple y como para variar plateado.

—Ya estoy aquí —dije sin saber por qué, el levantó su vista y me quedó mirando.

—Bonnie y Beete tienen el día libre, Boggs trajo comida seguramente, ve y come.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunté.

—Me serviré luego y comeré —levantó sus lentes y acarició sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no pongo la mesa mientras tú dejas de trabajar por hoy? —estaba feliz de haber visto a mi pequeña.

—Está bien, igual ya no iba a trabajar más, hay cosas que quiero enseñarte.

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos callados, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos al rozar el plato y nuestras respiraciones. Al terminar, Peeta se levantó de su puesto y me tendió su mano.

—Quiero que conozcas partes de la casa, esta mañana me di cuenta que no sabes la ubicación de muchas cosas —sonrió. Tomé su mano y sus dedos apretaron los míos suavemente. Se sentía bien cuando él y yo podíamos hablar como dos personas civilizadas, salimos de la casa y me llevó hasta la parte posterior del jardín. —Esta es la cochera —dijo suavemente mientras vi a Boggs limpiar un lujoso Lamborghini.

— ¿Es un Lamborghini? —pregunté.

—Sí, murciélago 6, todo un bebé con 12 velocidades y seis caballos de potencia —parecía un adolescente hablando de su artista favorito.

—Es… plateado —dije tontamente.

—Tengo un fetiche por las cosas de ese color, no es ni muy oscuro ni muy blanco, ni muy bueno, ni muy malo, tal como soy yo. Vamos dentro.

Fuimos a la cocina y a su estudio en donde había una puerta al final de la pared derecha; esta era la casa de las habitaciones con puertas, casi me caigo de la impresión cuando la abrió: era una sala de juegos. Había un impresionante televisor de 48 pulgadas empotrado a la pared, al lado habían consolas de video juegos, un XBOX 360 junto a una repisa de cds, un Play3 y para terminar, una repisa llenas de películas Blu Ray con un Dvd. En la mitad había un sofá de dos puestos y una silla reclinable, miré a la izquierda donde había una pared literalmente llena de libros y la pared de la derecha era como la de la antesala de la habitación, era en vidrio y daba directamente al jardín.

—Esta es mi habitación de entretenimiento, está al lado de mi estudio porque es algo muy preciado para mí, es donde puedo quitar el estrés de la jornada laboral. Todas mis casas tienen una —dijo suevamente. —Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Bonnie tiene una llave del estudio pero esta puerta permanece sin llave.

Caminó hasta salir de la habitación, lo seguí sumisamente mientras el subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos. Abrió la puerta que daba al baño y luego abrió otra puerta que no había visto.

—Este es un pequeño sauna —dijo prendiendo la luz. —Aquí está el Jacuzzi también, sólo debes graduar la temperatura —observé las butacas de madera y el impresionante jacuzzi del centro. Tomó mi mano nuevamente y salimos del baño camino hasta la puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la pared, —y esta es la habitación de juegos —. Lo miré confundida, ¿qué esa habitación no estaba abajo? —Sólo yo tengo la llave —dijo sacándome de mi divagues. —Te daré una copia luego. Cuando yo diga que me esperes aquí, debes venir y esperarme desnuda, arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, con tus palmas fijas en el suelo y la cabeza gacha ¿he sido claro? —asentí mirándolo fijamente mientras el sacaba la llave de su pantalón y la giraba en su cerradura.

—Cuando estés aquí dentro voy a someterte, a exigir de ti hasta el último ápice de placer y entrega que puedas darme. Voy a llevar tus límites hasta donde no puedas soportar. Seré tu señor o tu amo, dentro de esta habitación no puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Dentro de esta habitación, te enseñaré a satisfacer todos mis deseos, serás parte de mis perversiones, me darás placer y yo te lo daré en iguales cantidades, me obedecerás y acatarás cada una de mis órdenes ¿entendido? —volví a asentir. —Si no cooperas, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y azotaré ese respingón trasero que tienes. Si me haces enojar también lo haré, es una manera de disciplinarte, eso lo has leído en el contrato —asentí. —El castigo será según la falta que cometas y lo haré con mi palma o con alguno de mis juguetes —me dio su sonrisa torcida y sentí un corrientazo que acabo en mi entrepierna. ¡Joder, me estaba excitando su tono de voz! El saber que me golpearía ¡me estaba volviendo loca! Debería tener miedo que un bastardo me golpeara pero estaba aquí, de pie tras él, a la expectativa de qué me aguardaba tras la maldita puerta. Podía sentir como mi centro se empapaba cada vez más cuando él hablaba, su voz era baja pero no por eso era menos sexy y provocativa.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió invitándome a pasar.

¡Ay, joder!... Jesús, Ala, Buda, Poseidón, Thor, Odín y todos los demás dioses paganos y no paganos…

¡Esa era la habitación del dolor, no el cuarto de juegos como él lo había llamado! Era grande, mucho más grande que las demás, las paredes eran de color gris y las cortinas en color negro pero eso no era lo que asustaba, lo que me tenía jodidamente petrificada era la cantidad de tablas, fustas, flogger, correas, látigos, cadenas… Esto daba miedo, escuche el click de la puerta al cerrarse mientras los dedos de Peeta hacían un recorrido entre mis hombros y brazos. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo y saber que estábamos solos y encerrados, hacía que tuviese un nudo en el estómago.

—No tengas miedo —susurró. — ¡Nunca! Jamás te haría daño, al menos no intencionalmente, la mayoría de las cosas aquí presentes son para el placer de ambos —tragué grueso ante la palabra daño. Seguí detallando la habitación enfocándome en el closet de madera gigante empotrado a un lado de la pared, Peeta vio mi mirada y habló. —Allí hay cosas que utilizaremos de vez en cuando, poco a poco, te iré informando de cada una de ellas. Soy Dominante, Katniss, pero nunca haremos algo que tú no quieras.

— ¿Qué… —sentía mi boca seca. —¿Qué hay allí? —pregunté.

—Velas, cuerdas, bolas chinas, esposas, dulces, pinzas, dildos, tacones, ropa, dilatadores, etc.; cualquier cosa que me proporcione placer, Katniss —sus dedos en mi brazo trataban de tranquilizarme pero… ¡joder! Faltaba mucho para que me tranquilizara. —Relájate, hoy sólo te estoy mostrando —. Exhalé tratando de relajarme.

Noté que el cuarto estaba tapizado con una hermosa alfombra de color negro con rayas plateadas. Había un gran espejo empotrado a una pared y un banco de terciopelo negro frente a él. Del otro lado había un sofá de cuero negro, era curvado como el de los salones de striptease de The Chalet, en el centro un tubo que salía del techo hasta el suelo.

Yo no iba hacerle el baile de tubo… ¡Mierda, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo!

En el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared, había una cama de madera inmensamente grande, con dosel, cortinas negras bajaban desde el techo y se unían con las columnas de la cama con un cobertor negro; y a su lado dos mesas de noche cada una, de una gaveta.

Paradójicamente sobre la cama, empotrado en el techo, había un espejo del mismo tamaño de la cama…

—Es placer, Katniss, sólo placer —susurró, quería salir de allí. —Contrataré una persona para que te enseñe a bailar Vertical Pole, soy bastante fetichista, al igual que un entrenador personal. El Ipad que te entregué ayer es tuyo ¿has investigado sobre el BDSM como te lo sugerí? —asentí. — ¿Tienes preguntas que hacerme? —negué. —Bien, quiero que investigues sobre los ejercicios Kegel también.

Pude ver a mi Subconsciente escribiendo en sus post-it de colores escandalosos.

—Ajá… —fue lo único que pude articular, buscaba afanosamente algo que hubiese perdido de vista.

—No hay cámaras de seguridad, ni de video, soy fetichista pero no al extremo. Me basta con los espejos y mis pequeños juguetes. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos una cena a la que asistir y necesito que nos arreglemos —suspiró y se pinchó el puente de la nariz. —Salgamos de aquí, hueles… demasiado apetitosa para tú propio bien, si seguimos aquí, te follaré sin contemplación —dijo girándose y abriendo la puerta. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

Cuando llegué a la habitación normal en la que había estado durmiendo todas estas noches, Peeta no estaba allí, lo busqué con la mirada hasta que salió del baño.

—Me gustaría que te colocaras esto —dijo extendiendo un vestido marrón en la cama, era sencillo pero elegante. —No te pongas botas, quiero los zapatos que te compre en Jimmy Choo ayer, los dorados a juego. Voy a dejarte arreglar sola, yo iré a la habitación de huéspedes. Reúnete conmigo en el estudio en una hora —sin más salió de la habitación.

Me di un baño lentamente, necesitaba comprar un jabón de baño, el de Peeta olía bien pero era muy masculino para mi gusto, anudé la toalla a mi cuerpo y salí al closet buscando ropa interior. Tomé una bolsa de encaje negro que era lo que mejor se vería con el vestido, el sostén era pequeñísimo pero tapaba lo necesario y ni que decir de la tanga.

Me coloqué el vestido y me miré en el espejo. Sonreí, quedaba justo debajo de mis rodillas y tenía un generoso escote, me hacía ver hermosa y elegante. No podía quejarme, soy mujer vanidosa y coqueta como todas. Peiné mi cabello anudándolo en una pequeña cola dejando mechones de cabellos sueltos, me maquillé discretamente y me subí a las armas mortales que Mellark había dicho que usara.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio, Peeta se veía impresionante como siempre. Tenía un traje hecho a la medida de color negro, no plata como siempre, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego, nuevamente hablaba por celular.

— ¿Conseguiste vuelo? Entonces estarás aquí mañana por la tarde… ¿ella vendrá contigo?... Sí, ella está aquí… ¡No me jodas Finnick! ¡Controla a la enana que tienes por esposa o te juro que la mandare en una cohete a la luna!… Sabes muy bien que puedo pagarlo… —sonrió. —Sí… Sí, le diré que cenaremos mañana con ustedes y por favor controla a tu mujer, no quiero preguntas muy subidas de tono, Katniss es algo tímida… si y nada de hablarle de mis parejas de Italia.

Carraspee haciéndome notar.

—Finnick tengo que irme… si, ella está aquí… (6)¡Joder! Cazzo Idiot non stanno andando fuori a cena, lascia la sciocca e controlla il goblin male è come una donna —colgó. —Estás realmente hermosa…. (7) mia bella ragazza —dijo con su voz aterciopelada. —Ven aquí —tendió su mano, —gírate… —ordenó cuando llegué al frente de él sentí el metal deslizarse por mi cuello, me volvió a colocar frente a él. —Kat, cuando lo vi supe que se vería hermoso en ti…Ven —tomó mi mano hasta dejarme frente a la vitrina del bar, el collar era sencillo, de oro y con un brillante en forma de media luna.

— ¿Es un diamante? —pregunté acariciando el dije.

—Sí, no quiero objeciones, me complace vértelo puesto —dijo serio, — ¿nos vamos?

Asentí, sin replicar, al final el se pondría en tono mandón y yo no podría hacer nada.

Me colocó un abrigo en la salida de la casa y salimos para encontrarnos con Boggs, que nos esperaba en el Lamborghini.

— ¿Boggs no descansa? —pregunté.

—Yo nunca conduzco, Katniss…

— ¿Nunca, nunca?

—Nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero saber? —pregunté, —si pregunto es porque quiero saber.

—Entonces no preguntes cosas que no quiero contestar.

—Tienes una cantidad de autos lujosos y caros, y no conduces. ¡No entiendo!

—Soy fetichista ya te lo dije, y no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A casa de Gale Hawthorne, fue mi compañero hace varios años atrás y ahora que estaré aquí me hará bien conversar con él.

Boggs aparcó en una casa similar a la de Peeta, varios minutos después de conducir. —Recuerda por qué me acompañas y asegúrate que mi copa nunca esté vacía —dijo serio, antes de que Boggs abriera la puerta del coche. Me aseguré de estar un paso atrás de él.

En la puerta nos recibió una señora regordeta con sonrisa amable. La casa era enorme, blanca con un estilo fresco y juvenil. No podía imaginar que el doctor Hawthorne viviese aquí. La señora nos acompaño hasta el living donde el doctor estaba con un pequeño de no más de 1 año, me recordó automáticamente a Prim y sentí mi peso hundirse un poco, aún faltaban 363 días para poder estar con mi pequeña todo el tiempo.

—Gale ha llegado tu visita —dijo la señora amablemente haciéndonos pasar.

—Toma a Rory y dile a mi esposa que ya llegaron los invitados, debe estar en la habitación de los chicos —le dio el niño a la señora. —Siéntense —dijo en voz suave, —veo que aún conservas el vendaje, puedes retirarlo esta noche antes de ir a la cama, esa herida cierra con rapidez —sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada, coqueta, igual como la que de vez en cuando Peeta dejaba salir.

Me senté al lado de Peeta y el tomó mi mano suavemente, enredando mis dedos con los suyos. Lo miré confundida, era la tercera vez que lo hacía el día de hoy.

El doctor Hawthorne miró nuestras manos y sonrió cuando una chica entró a la sala. —Siento la tardanza, Cinna es un poquito difícil a veces, lo he dejado en casa de Drew, y a Rory en casa de Dante —sonrió antes de acercarse al doctor y darle un beso. La chica se veía amable, tenía una falda a la cadera blanca y un sencillo sweater azul con unas bailarinas a juego. Recordé el nombre que ella había pronunciado, Cinna, como mi amigo. Me hizo recordar lo mal que me había tratado hoy, a veces la indiferencia duele más que una bofetada…

Peeta me miró serio al notar el cambio en mi rostro, removí un poco mi mano y trate de sonreír.

— ¿Pasamos a la mesa? —preguntó el doctor, haciendo que Peeta relajara la mayor parte de sus músculos y se levantara.

La cena estuvo realmente deliciosa, y de postre sirvieron cheesecake de galleta oreo, el favorito de la señora Hawthorne. Ellos fueron muy amables y la esposa del doctor se veía realmente agradable, pasó casi toda la noche hablando de los pequeños y de lo mandón que a veces era el doctor. Mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios, en algún punto de la velada luego de la cena, Peeta besó mis nudillos y me susurró que hablaría con el doctor en privado. Ambos se encerraron en lo que parecía un estudio, mientras la señora Hawthorne me enseñaba su casa y me mostraba fotos de los pequeños demonios, como ella llamaba a sus hijos y a su esposo.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando Peeta y el doctor salieron del estudio, se estrecharon las manos y el doctor susurró un "sé amable", quería pensar que no hablaban de mí. Su esposa lo abrazó fuertemente, miré al doctor, parecía que era capaz de ponerse frente a una bala solo por protegerla. Algún día me gustaría que me amasen así. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna cuando Peeta unió nuestras manos.

— ¿Entonces cuando me envías el boceto de borrador? —preguntó el doctor rodeando la cintura de su esposa con un brazo.

—Trabajaré en él mañana y te enviaré un preliminar a primeras luces del martes —dijo en tono profesional.

—Está bien, lo esperaré. Espero que podamos repetir esta velada —dijo mientras volvían a estrechar sus manos.

—Algún otro día —la empleada nos dio nuestros abrigos mientras yo daba gracias a Dios por irnos a casa y descansar mis pies, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de alturas.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Peeta escribía en su celular y yo miraba por la ventana. Al llegar, Boggs abrió la puerta de Peeta y él me tendió la mano para bajar.

—Ve a la habitación, yo iré en un momento —asentí. —No te desnudes, espera que yo llegue, puedes quitarte los zapatos. Espero que te acostumbres a ellos, es uno más de mis fetiches —sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada exactamente igual a la del doctor Hawthorne, pero en él lucía diferente. Lucía como un niño pequeño planeando una travesura.

Subí las escaleras, llegando a la habitación continua a la recamara, me senté en el sofá y me quité las armas mortales más conocidas como zapatos. Subí las piernas al sofá y me quedé mirando a la luna un rato, siempre me había parecido enigmática, mirándonos desde el cielo, acechándonos.

Una locura, de pequeña veía un animé que trataba de un imperio en la luna y me gustaba mucho, pero dejaron de trasmitirlo de un momento a otro, cuando aún yo era feliz, cuando aún era una niña.

La puerta cerrándose me hizo girar para encontrarme con Peeta, se había quitado el saco y su corbata negra, parecía… nervioso, algo que me hizo poner en estado de nervios a mi también.

—He hablado con Gale —se sentó a mi lado en el sofá

Mi Subconciente se mordía las uñas, y cuando el levantó la mano, ella empezó a sudar y yo también.

—No puedo esperar más —su voz se enronqueció. —Mi cuerpo me pide que te reclame, cada mañana es más difícil dejarte ir y atender mi erección, soy un hombre insaciable —su mano acarició mi mejilla levantando mi mentón. —Tengo más de una semana sin tener contacto con alguna mujer, solo esta mañana cuando no pude controlar mis manos... Te vez realmente adorable cuando duermes, la mia bella ragazza —sus labios buscaron los míos y accedí, dejé que su lengua acariciara la mía, mientras mi respiración empezaba a fallarme, mis manos se cernieron a sus brazos, mi corazón empezó acelerarse y ya casi no tentía aire. Se separó de mí sonriendo.

—Debes aprender a respirar, Katniss —se levantó del sofá. —Ven… —su mano se extendió hacia mí. No podía creer que tres letras podían sonar tan sensuales y llenas de expectativas, tomé su mano indecisa y ambos caminamos a la habitación. —Por ser tu primera vez, no utilizaremos la habitación de juegos —susurró atrayéndome a él, podía sentir su erección… ¡Joder estaba más que mojada! ¡Y a la expectativa!

Me dio un nuevo beso, uno voraz, fuerte y demandante y luego se alejó pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Cristo, esto será difícil! —murmuró para sí mismo. —Estoy cachondo y te deseo como un maldito lobo en celo, como un sediento en el desierto. Voy devorarte, Katniss, voy a beber de tu cuerpo y voy a enterrarme en ti tan duro, tan fuerte… Te haré ver las estrellas y el final del arcoíris —Dios… su voz era demasiado sensual, me hacía temblar de anticipación. No sé si por miedo o por excitación.

Volvió a situarse frente a mí, había estado estática desde que el abandonó mis labios, sus manos se fueron a los botones del vestido desabrochando uno por uno y rosando deliberadamente mi piel con sus dedos. Su mirada los seguía hasta llegar al último y empujar la prenda hasta que se deslizara por mis brazos, cayendo al suelo. Mi respiración se aceleró más cuando sus dedos se ciñeron a mis costados, mi corazón latía como si una estampida de hipopótamos estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Cristo... No te olvides de respirar —susurró. — (7) Sei veramente bella —sentí el clic del sostén. Iba a pasar ¡oh Dios bendito, iba a entregarme a él!

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mis pezones, gemí quedito — Disfruta —susurró con voz ronca, su mano derecha bajo por mi vientre hasta colarse en la diminuta braga que me había puesto para la dichosa cena. —Buena chica, te depilaste —dijo acariciando superficialmente mi parte sur. — ¡Dios mío! —gimió, — (8) la mia morte, il tuo corpo sarà la mia tomba e seppellirmi felice se muoio con il mio cazzo dentro di te —su voz era cada vez mas ronca, más sensual, iba a morir de combustión instantánea, me alzó de las caderas haciendo que emitiera un pequeño grito, me dejó recostada en la cama. —Mi inocente Katniss —susurró antes de quitarse la camisa blanca.

Todo el aire quedó retenido en mis pulmones nunca me cansaría de ver su pecho desnudo, era marcado por los músculos que tenía, sus abdominales eran perfectos y sus brazos... ¡Dios! No quería mostrar lo necesitada que estaba, en vez de tener miedo quería que él me desvirgara rápido.

Sus manos jalaron su cinturón y desabrocharon el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en bóxers negros de muerte, que tallaban su intimidad perfectamente. Solté todo el aire que tenía retenido cuando él, sin palabras, me ordenó respirar.

Se subió a la cama lentamente, como un tigre mirando a su presa.

Te recuerdo que él es un tigre y nosotras su presa — dijo mi Subconsciente, mirándome desde su cama. Ya tenía las piernas abiertas en una invitación silenciosa. — ¡Deja que nos coma!

—Peeta... —susurré al verlo sonreír, un depredador, ante un conejo asustado.

—Shutt… —sólo sentí que su cuerpo cubrió el mío, y su boca se apoderó de la mía en un asalto mortal y violento. Tiraba de mi labio superior, mordía el inferior, frotaba su erección en mi pelvis…

— ¡Jesús! —gemí cuando él hizo más presión en nuestros sexos, —por favor… —solté un jadeo. Tiró nuevamente de mi labio inferior y me miró a los ojos, los suyos eran lava, mar endemoniado, brisa fuerte. Jesús, Ala, Buda, Juan Pablo Segundo, José Gregorio Hernández, Odín y todos los dioses… Mi cuerpo ardía en la lava de sus ojos, quería más. Llevé mis manos a su brazos y él las tomó por mi muñeca subiéndolas a la altura de mi cabeza.

—Te voy a follar fuerte, lento, me voy a correr las veces que quiera, tú lo harás cuando te lo ordene. Me estoy quemando en el quinto infierno por ti, no te corras sin mi autorización, o te juro por todos los dioses que golpearé tu trasero hasta que mi palma pida clemencia —dijo con voz gutural, gimiendo en mi oreja. Su respiración casi tan acelerada como la mía, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aparto un mechón de mi cabello y volvió a estampar sus labios en los míos, levantó su cuerpo de la cama quedando arrodillado, con mis piernas entre las suyas, se levantó de la cama y caminó como león enjaulado, luego de verme por unos minutos se quito el bóxer.

¡Oh mi Dios!

¡El tipo era enorme!

Miré su impresionante miembro, se alzaba victorioso entre una mata de vello púbico, era grueso y enorme largo, muy largo, surcado de venas. La cabeza rosada estaba húmeda por el líquido pre seminal, joder… Yo había leído esto en algún lado pero no encontraba dónde. La punta le brillaba, acarició su erección emitiendo un gemido, gruñido o lo que sea, sus ojos mar revuelto se volvieron más intensos mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar mis bragas y destrozarlas de un solo tirón.

¡Madre santa de todo lo sagrado!

Volvió a subirse en la cama, separando mis piernas y aspirando fuertemente justo ahí.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó con voz sensual, sus manos tenían las mías fuertemente agarradas por encima de mi cabeza.

—No —contesté, mi respiración errática, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su frente perlada en sudor y mis pezones endurecidos por tres cosas: el frio de la noche, mi excitación y sus anteriores caricias.

—Al menos sabrás que no te haré daño, no adrede —su voz ronca, sensual, su erección golpeando mi pelvis. ¡Este hombre iba a matarme!

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cobra tu deuda y salgamos de esto de una vez y por todas —dije tratando de no evidenciar mi nerviosismo.

—No soy un caballero, al menos no uno bueno, no te dejaré hasta que no me sacie de ti —ubicó su miembro en mi entrada.

—Sé lo que eres, sé lo que harás. Sólo acaba pronto… —gemí al sentir la presión en mi parte sur.

Había llegado mi hora…

* * *

Hola!, perdón por no actualizar pero tenia muchos proyectos y exámenes en la escuela, pero ya estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo.

¿Quien ya vio en llamas? Yo la vi en la función de medianoche y la ame.

Dejo la traducción de las palabras en italiano:

*Soy un maldito hijo de puta.

*Maldición.

*si seguimos así te llevare a la cama olvidándome de tu virtud.

*Tan condenadamente lista.

*Pequeña diabla.

*Pedazo de idiota no vamos a follar estamos saliendo para una cena, deja las bobadas y controla a la duende del mal que tienes como mujer.

**Mi chica hermosa

*Eres realmente hermosa.

*serás mi muerte, tu cuerpo será mi tumba y me enterraré feliz si he de morir con mi polla en tu interior.

Flogger: Látigo suave, para iniciación en el BDSM.


	5. Chapter 4

La historia es de Aryam Shields Masen y los personajes de Suzanne Collins

* * *

**La habitacion del Dolor II Parte**

Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso. Grant Morrison.

.

.

Dejó que su miembro resbalara por mis pliegues golpeando mi clítoris en el proceso y haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido.

—Cuando entre en tu cuerpo quiero que muerdas mi hombro —gimió, — con todas tus fuerzas… —su miembro volvió a realizar el mismo paseo torturador de minutos atrás. —Voy a soltar tus manos —poco a poco lo hizo, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y entonces me penetró.

Fuerte, potente, desgarrador, las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos mientras el ardor barría con mi interior. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda al sentir cómo me partía en dos ¿o en cuatro?... ¡Creo que en mil!

Ardía…Como si te estuvieses quemando en el mismísimo infierno. Peeta salió un poco de mí, haciéndome soltar un jadeo y abrazándolo más fuerte por su cuello.

—Shutt, relájate, no me voy a salir completamente —dijo suave, —relájate Katniss, si no te relajas seguirá doliendo… —suspiré fuertemente tratando de relajarme antes de que su boca buscara la mía, dándome pequeños besos pero dominando totalmente, tiraba de mi labio inferior, succionaba el superior. Sus fuertes manos tomaron mis caderas y volvió a entrar fuertemente en mí.

—Estás tan húmeda… —murmuró en mi oído. — ¡Joder! —gritó.

Poco a poco el dolor remitió, dando paso nuevamente al espiral en mi vientre enviado oleadas de calor y placer por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mis caderas se movieron por si solas encontrándome con él en cada arremetida, Peeta apoyo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, embistiéndome fuerte y lentamente, variando su ritmo mientras susurraba cosas en italiano. El corazón me latía con fuerza y mucha rapidez, ya no eran sólo caballos, elefantes, e hipopótamos, creo que toda la selva estaba en estampida.

— ¡Este coño tuyo será mi muerte!... y Satanás me recibirá en las puertas del infierno cuando termine este año, junto contigo —susurró de manera sardónica. Mi espalda se arqueó y la espiral en mi vientre cada vez era más fuerte, lo sentía llegar más lejos con cada arremetida. —Eres tan húmeda, estas tan estrecha y resbaladiza… ¡Joder, Katniss!

¡Jesús!, iba a acorrerme como en la mañana.

— ¡NO! —gritó acelerando sus movimientos. —Aún no Piccola, falta… —pasó su brazo por debajo de mi rodilla levantando mi pierna hasta su hombro.

—Ahh… —gemí ahora, lo sentía llegar más profundo, era una tortura jodidamente deliciosa. Su boca bajó hasta mi pecho hasta morder mi pezón fuertemente.

— ¡Peeta! —grité, —porfa… —arremetida, mi cuerpo imploraba por clemencia. — ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... Por favor… —gemí, —ya… por favor, por favor —no iba a poder retenerlo más. Mi espalda se curvó, levantándome levemente del colchón.

— ¡Dámelo nena! —perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, jadeé, gemí, grité… El espiral se rompió dando paso a los fuegos artificiales del 4 julio. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía sin control, el arcoíris salió después de la tormenta.

— ¡Oh, Jodido Cristo! —un gemido gutural salió de su pecho, antes que su boca se apoderara de la mía mientras lo sentía pulsar en mi interior.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, al debilitarse el apoyo de sus brazos, su respiración es casi tan errática como la mía. Lo sentí suspirar fuertemente antes de volver a apoyarse en sus brazos, podía sentir su miembro aún palpitante dentro de mí. Bajó su rostro hasta el mío y sometió mi boca a su santa voluntad, moviéndose muy suavemente sobre mí.

—No me mordiste… —dijo entre beso y beso, quería hablar pero era imposible. Levantó sus caderas fuertemente y salió de mí.

—Ahh… —gemí por su ausencia. Se levantó de la cama y lo vi caminar al baño mientras me quedaba allí tirada en la cama, sin moverme, limitándome a calmar el latir acelerado de mi corazón. Sentía los músculos pesados y mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse cuando sentí como la cama se hundía nuevamente.

—Aún no es hora de dormir, ragazza —dijo Peeta mientras me alzaba en brazos hasta llevarme al baño, pasamos las dos puertas hasta encontrarnos en el Jacuzzi, me sentó en una de las butacas de madera mientas con sutileza se deshacía del vendaje en mi brazo.

—Entra en la bañera —ordenó con voz suave cuando ya había quitado el vendaje, hice lo que me pidió, el agua estaba caliente pero confortable, —dame espacio —murmuró haciendo que me moviera un poco y situándose detrás de mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

—Estuviste muy bien, pequeña —susurró lavando mis hombros, tenía tanto sueño que temía quedarme dormida mientras él hablaba. Busqué a mi Sub con la mirada, pero no la veía por ningún lado, la localicé en un pequeño rincón casi durmiéndose como yo. —No es hora de dormir, Katniss —susurró Peeta con una voz endemoniadamente sensual.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis hombros, mis brazos, pasó a mi cintura y subió lentamente hasta mis pechos. Su toque era suave, pero estimulante. Sumado a los pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y pellizcos en mis pezones, sentía su erección firme en mi espalda, comenzando a palpitar… Deseosa de seguir.

¿Qué los hombres no se cansaban después del primer round?

Bajó despacio una de sus manos, acariciando sin rumbo mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi zona sur, paseó un dedo por mis pliegues haciéndome arquear entorno a él, hasta llegar a mi clítoris realizando pequeños círculos en él, estimulándome, excitándome… podía sentir como se unían las moléculas una a una hasta formar la ya conocida presión en mi vientre bajo.

Mi cuerpo actuó con vida propia moviendo mis caderas, buscando más contacto con su mano, sus labios se situaron en mi oreja, chupando, mordiendo y succionando el lóbulo deliberadamente.

El aire empezó a faltarme, mi respiración se hizo superficial: —por favor... —susurré, —no más tortura, por favor… —hoy había rogado más que todos los días de mi existencia.

—Dije que no te dejaría hasta que no me saciara de ti —sus manos me tomaron por la cintura suspendiéndome en el aire, alineando mi sexo con su muy despierta erección.

Su miembro se deslizó dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir por la invasión. Mi Sub abrió los ojos mientras se relamía los labios dispuesta para la segunda carrera.

Mientras sus manos ahuecaban mis pechos, pellizcándolos y haciéndolos rodar en su palma, sus arremetidas eran tortuosamente lentas. Mi espalda se pegó completamente a su pecho, una de sus manos abandonó mi pezón para bajar hasta ejercer una pequeña presión en mi clítoris, mientras sus movimientos empezaban a aumentar en velocidad…

—Peet… —jadeé, por las miles sensaciones que me embargan. — ¡Aaaaah! —sentí el placer extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos sujetas al borde del jacuzzi, el agua salpicando por cada arremetida. Iba a morirme, —por favor…

—Vente… ¡Ahora! —el espiral volvió a explotar tan fuerte e intenso como en la primera vez, dejándome como una muñeca de hule. Sentía mis párpados cerrarse lentamente cuando él me levanta por las caderas saliendo de mí. —No te duermas —susurró.

—Estoy cansada —le dije de vuelta.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo mientras salía del agua buscando una toalla. Mi mirada se perdió en el gigantesco grifo de su espalda, lo vi anudarse una toalla a la cintura, mientras sentía como mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos, —ven —salí de la tina torpemente, me siento como si caminara entre nubes.

Peeta me hizo sentar en el borde del jacuzzi mientras me secaba, tocando mis pechos con delicadeza, secando mis pies y subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura, lo deje hacer, no pude moverme. Me sentía como si estuviese atrapada en arenas movedizas, no fui consciente de cuando me tomó en brazos, sólo cuando siento el mullido colchón en mi espalda y luego el abrazo de hierro de Peeta en mi cintura, poco a poco caigo en la inconsciencia.

Desperté la mañana siguiente sola, desnuda y adolorida, cualquier movimiento parecía como si mil alfileres se encajaran en mi intimidad.

Me levanté poco a poco hasta sentarme en la cama, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza como Flash backs, llevé las manos a mi cabeza y suspire fuertemente.

Ya no era virgen y había comprobado de primera mano que hay hombres como los de mis libros, gire mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la prueba de mi virginidad

La sábana estaba manchada de sangre… Mi sangre…

—Bonnie cambiará las sábanas cuando tú estés en el baño —dijo Peeta. No me molesté en mirarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña mancha mientras sentía los colores subirse a mi cabeza. Podía jurar que estaba peor que un tomate. —Te espero a desayunar —dijo con voz seria cerrando la puerta.

Me paré de la cama emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, joder… ¡Me dolía todo el cuerpo! Enrollé las sábanas en mí y caminé hasta el baño, dejando que el agua caliente relajara todos mis músculos. Cuando salí del baño, las sábanas ya estaban cambiadas, el edredón gris plata había sido cambiado por otro de color negro con hilos plateados. Me coloqué una falda a la cadera y un sweater de tiras, no tenía ganas de ponerme las botas así que me calcé mis bailarinas, até mi cabello en una coleta alta rápidamente y decidí bajar al comedor.

Peeta estaba impecablemente vestido como siempre, su traje azul oscuro se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta, nuevamente las imágenes de anoche se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y sus ojos se enfocaron con los míos. —Siéntate —dijo, sin dejar mis ojos. Rodeé la silla para sentarme pero Peeta negó, —desde hoy quiero que te sientes a mi lado, Katniss.

Caminé hasta la silla junto a él y me senté sin decir nada, lo sentí suspirar fuertemente antes que su mano tomara la mía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Me duele un poco —dije incómoda.

—Bonnie te dará un par de advils, ¿te quedarás en casa hoy?

—Debo salir.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

—No puedo.

—Katniss…

Bonnie entró trayendo el desayuno, hotcakes y huevos con tocino. Al dejar mi plato, dejó las dos pastillas y un vaso con agua. Comimos en silencio, bueno… yo comí en silencio, Peeta alternaba comer con textear.

—Hoy llegaré temprano, así que espero que estés aquí cuando regrese —su voz fue mucho más dura que minutos atrás. —Te recuerdo que en nuestro contrato dice que mientras tú estés bajo mi techo, no puedes estar con más nadie —sin más se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

_Está celoso… —_

—Sí, y nos ama… —le contesté a mi Sub rodando los ojos, mientras me levantaba de la silla para lavar mis dientes e irme con mi pequeñita.

De camino a casa de los chicos, Peeta estuvo ladrando órdenes por teléfono. Al parecer su buen humor había desaparecido, miraba de reojo a Boggs quien mantenía los ojos en la carretera.

— ¡Despídelos a todos por ineptos! —gritó Peeta haciéndome saltar. — ¡Maledicalo! —tiró su celular y pinchó el puente de su nariz, la vena en su frente palpitaba y sus manos se hicieron puños, algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado.

El silencio nos envolvió, podía sentir la ira que Peeta tenía, quería tocarlo pero preferí mirar por la ventana.

Boggs estacionó el coche fuera del salón, miré a Peeta que se había puesto sus Ray Ban negros y al no ver la más mínima intensión de su parte, decidí salir del auto. Su mano se cerró fuertemente en mi muñeca.

—Estaré en casa cerca de las tres de la tarde, Boggs vendrá por ti a las dos —asentí, —despídete como se debe.

Su mano tensó mi coleta y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso lento, sus labios acariciaban los míos lentamente, su lengua pidió acceso a la mía y emití un pequeño jadeo que él aprovechó para someter mi lengua a su voluntad. Sentí la puerta del coche cerrarse a la vez que los dedos de Peeta movían mis bragas hasta hundir uno de sus dedos en mi ya húmeda cavidad.

— ¡Dios!...

—Peeta —, dijo con voz burlona. —Me llamo Peeta, aunque con el tiempo aprenderás a amar mi versión del cielo o del infierno.

Sus dedos bombeaban fuertemente en mi interior a un ritmo desesperado, mientras que yo trataba de tomar un poco de aire, iba a correrme, estaba a punto… mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse en torno a su dedo y entonces él se retiro. Jadeé adolorida.

—Eso es para que sepas a quién le perteneces —jaló mi coleta hasta dejarme con la cara alzada mirándolo a los ojos, —a las dos, Katniss. Bájate ya, antes de que decida hacerte mía en el auto.

Respiré fuertemente antes de bajarme del coche, agradeciendo a la divina providencia que los vidrios estuviesen tintados, cuando vi a Flavius en la puerta.

Boggs bajó la cabeza en señal de despedida pero yo no podía hablar. Flavius llegó hasta mí dándome un gran abrazo, justo y como lo necesitaba, el auto arrancó con fuerza haciendo chillar las llantas en la gravilla. Respiré fuertemente la loción de Flavius, no era tan fina como la de Peeta pero lo necesitaba tranquilizarme.

— ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma —dijo Flavius en su típico tono burlón.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el bufete?

—Yo pregunté primero —sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. — ¡Ya no eres virgen! —no fue una pregunta, fue una jodida afirmación con cada una de sus letras.

— ¿Quieres un megáfono? —arqueé una ceja.

— ¡Santa mierda!, me lo confirmas… ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Te dolió? ¿Fue tierno?

— ¿Tenemos que hablar eso aquí afuera? —dije exasperada.

—El ogro está adentro… ¿crees que me dejara preguntar? Satisface mi curiosidad, nena —en ese momento recordé que Flavius era el del delantal en esa relación, aunque Cinna fuese el estilista.

—No puedo, firmé un CDC —dije mirándolo, como abogado el sabía a lo que me refería.

— ¿Un contrato de confidencialidad? —asentí. —¡Mierda!

— Te quedarás con la ganas, ahora llévame con mi hija.

.

.

.

Estuve toda la mañana con Prim y los chicos en el hospital. El doctor Smith realizó cada uno de los exámenes para que la operación de mi niña fuese en dos meses. A las dos en punto el Lexus estaba en la puerta.

—Te amo —dije mirando a Prim, —pórtate bien con los tíos y mañana vendré más tiempo, lo juro.

Cinna había estado igual de distante conmigo, solo hablándome lo necesario. Me estaba matando su alejamiento, pero no iba a hacer nada por cambiar su forma de pensar, esto lo estaba haciendo por todos. No por mí.

Me subí al coche y para mi sorpresa "todo poderoso" Mellark estaba allí, su cuerpo se veía tenso, me senté a otro lado de coche mientras lo veía de reojo, pasó su mano dos veces por su cabello antes de que su celular empezara a sonar.

—Mellark —ladró. —No estoy para tus malditas niñerías… —bufó, —estaremos allí a las 5:30, no me comuniques con ella, ¡maldita sea Finnick! he dicho que… Annie… —su voz se suavizó, —he tenido un día de mierda pequeña, por favor no lo arruines más aún, ya Finnick me ha dicho donde estarán. Si, ella irá conmigo… (1)Non maledire andare ai vostri interrogatori iniziare senso, ¡Mierda si! Annie Cresta —bufó otra vez, —esta noche, lo sé, adiós.

Esa había sido una conversación rara…

Pinchó el puente de su nariz, suspiré y miré por la ventana.

—Aún no me has saludado como se debe —dijo haciéndome girar a verlo. —Ven aquí —palmeó su muslo, me giré lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, me alzó un poco dejándome completamente sentada en su regazo. —Me aburre estarte diciendo estas cosas, se supone que eres mi mujer. De vez en cuando te haría bien tomar la iniciativa, siempre y cuando no estemos en la habitación de juegos o en la alcoba.

Bajé mi cabeza lentamente hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, el tomó el control del beso como siempre, y su mano se sujetó a mi nuca mientras exigía todo de mí. Nuevamente me olvidé de respirar mientras Peeta tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca. Liberó mis labios tirando de mi labio inferior, me bajé de su regazo algo aturdida.

Boggs guió el auto a la urbanización y al llegar a la mansión, abrió la puerta de Peeta.

—Sígueme —dijo el jefe cuando entramos a la casa. Caminamos en silencio hasta su estudio, —dos personas muy especiales para mi llegaron al país hoy, van a quedarse por un largo tiempo acá. Finnick es mi mano derecha en Italia y Annie es su esposa, tiene cinco meses de embarazo, es pequeña, ruidosa, entrometida y fastidiosa, e irritante pero él esta hasta los huesos por ella y yo respeto eso. Iremos a cenar con ellos, dentro de tu ropa nueva recuerdo haber escogido un vestido azul celeste y quiero que uses ese en la cena.

¿Qué? ¿Él estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que decía?… Me estaba ordenando como debía vestirme…

—Podrías llevar los zapatos de charol negros que compramos Jimmy Choo, no te maquilles mucho, me gustas al natural y por favor está lista a tiempo, odio salir retrasado. Ahora vete, debo trabajar —se sentó, quitó su saco y luego se sentó en su imponente escritorio.

— ¿Se supone que debo colocarme lo que ordenaste? —dije sarcástica.

—Así es —encendió su laptop y buscó sus lentes.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —dejé la pregunta en el aire.

—No hagas este día de mierda, peor de lo que ya es. Eres mi sumisa debes cumplir mis órdenes y mi orden es que vistas con la ropa que acabo de decirte. Ahora por favor, te retiras —dijo resoplando.

—Peeta…

—No me hagas ponerte sobre mis rodillas, Katniss —suspiró, —tienes una buena cantidad de azotes anotados a tu nombre. Puedo ser un maldito bastardo si me llevas la contraria ahora, así que sólo desaparece hasta las cinco.

—Pero…

— (2) ¡Maledicalo! ¡Sal de la puta oficina ahora! —gritó haciéndome estremecer.

Me fui directo a la habitación enojada porque no podía hacer nada, saqué de mi bolso el libro que Flavius me había prestado, según lo que él me había contado era de vampiros y lobos. Solo esperaba que no fuera la típica historia de amor, quería algo fuerte, de acción… algo que me hiciera olvidar de mi jodida vida. Me descalcé rápidamente y me subí a la cama dispuesta a sumergirme en el mágico mundo de la lectura.

Tenía casi una hora leyendo y estaba realmente fascinada; (3)Caleb era hermoso, lo imaginaba tal cual como la autora lo describía y era tan perverso, tan fuerte, mire el reloj en mi muñeca.

¡Diablos!

Las 4:00 pm me sonreían como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me bajé de la cama rápidamente y me metí en el baño dándome una ducha rápida, y tome un par de ropa interior color blanca de encajes muy bonita. Saqué el dichoso vestido azul deslizándolo por mi cuerpo, era bonito y sofisticado como el vestido que había usado anoche, llegaba cuatro dedos antes de mis rodillas.

Este vestido no tenía escote, aún así tomé el collar que él me había regalado y lo deslice en mi cuello.

Miré los zapatos de charol que él muy amablemente, nótese el sarcasmo, había sugerido que usase. Pero los deseché, eran impresionantemente altos y yo aún sentía molestias por la noche anterior, tomé unos zapatos muchos más bajos, 6 centímetros de tacón, y que se veían perfectos con el vestido, me maquillé superficialmente y ricé un poco mi cabello dejándolo hacer en perfectos bucles sobre mi cabeza.

Me di una última mirada al espejo y bajé hasta el estudio. Peeta me miró de arriba abajo fijándose en mis pies.

— ¿Quieres desafiarme, Katniss? —preguntó con voz contenida.

—Estoy algo adolorida, por… —me sonrojé —anoche, los tacones son muy altos… y veras yo…

—Está bien —dijo levantándose del la silla. —Ven aquí —caminé hasta llegar frente a él, abrió un gaveta y sacó una cajita de Tiffany & Co., había una pulsera linda y sencilla de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

—No más regalos, por favor —dije moviéndome un paso hacia atrás.

—Compláceme —susurró con voz baja, —no puedo llevarte por ahí usando joyas baratas o peor, no usando una buena joya.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? No me siento bien recibiendo ese tipo de regalos.

—Escúchame bien —su mano agarró mi brazo, —esto lo hago porque quiero, puedo y porque eres mi mujer. Eso quedó más que comprobado anoche.

—No soy tu mujer, anoche cobraste una deuda, tú pagaste por mi virtud.

—No me hagas enojar —dijo derrotado.

—Luces cansado —me atreví a decir cambiando de tema, había un buen ambiente y no quería arruinarlo.

—Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, trabajo con una partida de idiotas, tengo un maldito grano en el culo —lo miré fijamente, pinché el puente de su nariz y sonrió. Sonrió como un niño pequeño. —Es en sentido figurado, Katniss, vámonos ya. Boggs ha de estar esperándonos.

Salimos del estudio siempre manteniéndome un paso detrás de él, Boggs nos esperaba en un flamante auto móvil.

—Es un mercedes alas de gaviota, te dije que era fetichista —susurró Peeta antes de darme la mano mientras entraba al coche.

Llegamos al Colandra New Corner rápidamente, Boggs bajó y abrió la puerta del coche a Peeta, lo siguió y luego me dio la mano para que yo saliera. Caminamos hasta el maître. El lugar era bonito, amplio y se veía elegante y sofisticado. El maître nos llevó al salón de apartados en donde el amigo de Peeta tenía la reservación. Llegamos y casi muero al llegar allí. Frente a nosotros estaba un adonis, Dios… era un hombre realmente hermoso, de cabello cobrizo, de cuerpo trabajado e impresionantes ojos azul mar. A su lado había una chica más baja que yo, su cabello llegaba casi hasta su cintura, era negro con destellos azulados sus ojos eran grandes y muy expresivos.

Al llegar a la mesa ella abrazó a Peeta lo más que pudo a pesar de su barriguita, Peeta se tensó, actuó como un robot y luego su cuerpo se relajó dándole un precario abrazo. Luego el chico le dio la mano fuertemente con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Annie, Finnick, ella es Katniss —dijo presentándome, la chica me dio un abrazo igual de intenso que a Peeta y el Dios personal bajado del Olimpo, me dio una sonrisa espectacular antes de estrechar nuestras manos y luego llevarse mis nudillos a su boca.

— (4)Sei molto bella questa sera signorina, senza dubbio questo idiota è un bastardo Fortunato —dijo en un fluido italiano.

— (5)Il tuo cazzo —dijo Peeta en el mismo idioma.

— (6)!Ancora i due! — ¡Oh que lindo!, ella también hablaba el idioma.

_Bruta, son de Italia… —_

El maître trajo las cartas y me sentí como una completa analfabeta… Joder, el restaurante era italiano y obviamente el menú estaba en su idioma original. Miré a Peeta suplicante y la sonrisa ladeada y burlona curvó su rostro, cuando entendió el motivo de mi mirada.

— ¿Quieres que ordene por ti, preciosa? —dijo suavemente tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, asentí como imbécil. Si él no ordenaba me iba a morir de hambre. —Esta bien, ¿te apetece algo en especial? —rodé los ojos, no entendía un comino de lo que aquí decía.

—Confió en tu criterio, Peet —su cara dio una mueca de disgusto, él me había prohibido utilizar diminutivos con su nombre. Annie nos miró de reojo y luego volvió la vista a su menú.

—De aperitivo queremos una Frutta Di Mare, de sopa una Stracciatella y de plato fuerte un Fettuccine Alfredo —desvió su mirada del maître a mí, — ¿quieres pescado o pollo? —preguntó.

—Pollo —dije bajito.

—Dos porciones de Pollo Castelli Romani con berenjena a la parmesana Marinara, Tiramisù veraniego de postre y una botella de Chardonnay, Gallo de Sonoma.

—Muy buena elección, Mister —alabó el maître.

Finnick y Annie optaron por pedir lo mismo que Peeta había pedido para nosotros, sólo que para ella pidieron agua mineral por su embarazo.

La cena estaba realmente deliciosa aunque en un momento tenía ganas de reírme, tanta palabrería para un plato de espaguetis, berenjenas rellenas y pollo.

Mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios, me disculpé para ir un momento al tocador. Annie se ofreció a acompañarme a pesar de no haber hablado nada conmigo durante la cena.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Peeta? —preguntó seriamente en un fluido inglés.

— ¿Ah? —levanté una ceja interrogante mientras observaba su reflejo por el espejo.

—No te hagas la idiota, simplemente hay cosas que no cuadran. Peeta viaja porque tiene un maldito problema con su primo y la empresa, y luego llama a Finnick porque se siente con instintos asesinos ante la porquería de Finnick. Dos días después tiene novia y viven juntos… Es demasiado extraño, nunca ¡jamás! nos habló de ti y de un día para otro te ama y te adora.

—No sé de qué me hablas —saqué de mi cartera el brillo labial para aplicármelo, una forma de evadir su dura mirada a través de espejo.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es una pregunta fácil de responder.

—En el aeropuerto —me gire mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con las manos en la cintura y mirada desafiante.

—Hace un par de meses —peiné mi cabello con una de mis manos en un gesto muy de Peeta. —Si quieres saber algo pregúntale a él.

—Él es un maestro para mentir, lo conozco demasiado bien y sé de sus andadas en Italia. Él y Finnick eran iguales cuando los conocí, Finn cambió después de nuestro matrimonio… pero Peeta siguió igual, siempre es tan posesivo, controlador y fuerte con sus parejas, y ellas parecen unas zorras, que digo parecen… son unas (7)Shifosa, unas (8) Bagascia , pero tú… Tú no pareces una (9)Puttana.

_¡Oh! Te sorprenderías chica…_ —susurró mi Sub.

—Tengo que cuidarme contigo, las perras sabían lo que tenían. Pero tú eres indescifrable y no eres para nada como las demás, sólo te voy a pedir un favor, Peeta James Mellark ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento en este mundo: primero sus padres, luego el mal nacido de su tío, Cecelia, y el maldito dolor de culo que es Romulus. No lo jodas más —. Sin más, la pequeña enana salió del baño dejándome desorientada… ¿quién demonios era Cecelia y por qué Romulus era un dolor en el culo de Peeta todo poderoso?

De vuelta a la mesa, Peeta susurraba cosas a la pequeña chica en italiano mientras ella le discutía por algo.

La cena terminó normal y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos de nuevo en casa.

Me quité el vestido y tomé una toalla húmeda para desmaquillarme, como siempre Peeta estaba en el estudio. Iba a meterme a la cama cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Peeta muy cansado. Mi Sub se levantó provocativamente, esperando ver al Peeta de anoche, pero el sólo se quitó su saco y el chaleco, y los colocó sobre la silla cerca del tocador. Luego bajó y se quitó los Berluti y el pantalón, desbotonó su camisa lentamente, mis ojos no se despegaban de cada pedazo de piel expuesta.

_Tengo que cuidarme contigo, la perras sabían lo que tenían, pero tú eres indescifrable y no eres para nada como las demás…_— la voz de Annie volvió a mí, imagino que las perras se refería a sus sumisas. —_Peeta James Mellark ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento en este mundo: primero sus padres, luego el mal nacido de su tío, Cecelia, y el maldito dolor de culo que es Romulus, no lo jodas más._

Quería preguntar qué había pasado con sus padres o quién era Cecelia, pero preferí quedarme callada sólo mirando como sus músculos se flexionaban tras cada movimiento, grabando en mi mente lo que decía justo sobre su corazón. 知人知面不知心 y lo que estaba escrito con letras pequeñas en su brazo izquierdo (10) Il tempo guarisce tutti i mali.

—Peeta —lo llamé. Él levantó su mirada verde enigmática, mirándome sin moverse. —Que significa puttana, Bagascia y schifosa.

El sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y aniquila bragas: —Las tres cosas significan lo mismo, no creo que quieras saber lo que significa —se giró dejándome ver el animal que me asustaba y me excitaba de igual manera, y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de apretar mis piernas. Deslizó su bóxer negro sobre sus piernas y se subió a la cama, dio dos palmadas y la luz se apagó.

Joder y yo aún buscaba los interruptores cada noche…

Su pecho se pegó a mi espalda, y su brazo se amarró a mi cintura como todas las noches.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunté tontamente.

—Tecnología de última generación —dijo suspirando fuertemente, —¿has leído sobre Kegler?

—Lo siento, yo... Lo olvidé.

—Recuérdalo mañana —su mano se movía perezosamente por mi vientre y su cabeza se ubicó en el hueco de mi hombro, sentía su erección tallar mi espalda baja pero no habían movimientos, sólo la presión de un abrazo de Anaconda. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme sobre el BDSM?

—Sí, ya he visto y leído cosas, sé que no me harás daño.

—Cierto, no lo haré —su voz era suave, pausada. Estábamos rodeados por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Y además tendré una palabra de seguridad, que utilizaré cuando sienta que no pueda llevarte el ritmo.

—Así es…

— ¿Cuál será esa palabra, Peeta? —pregunté pegándome más a su pecho, me gustaba el calor que sentía desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Lo sentí suspirar fuertemente sobre mi hombro: —Amor —dijo entre dientes, como si le costara decir la palabra.

— ¿Amor? —pregunté tontamente.

—Es una falacia Katniss, eso es el amor. Se cometen muchos pecados en su nombre. Un marido celoso mata a su esposa por amor, una madre regala a su hijo por amor, un maldito ebrio se bebe toda una maldita botella por amor y luego por amor sale a las calles sin importarle que no deba conducir si está bebiendo —su mano subió hasta alcanzar mi pecho derecho y acariciarlo suavemente debajo del edredón. — ¿No olvidarás tu palabra de seguridad?

—No lo haré, también leí sobre un collar de sumisión o algo así —dije.

—No lo llevarás, al menos no aún, hasta que aprendas a confiar en mí.

—No tendrá puntas, ni será muy llamativo, ¿verdad?

—No, iras conmigo a muchos lados, no puedo llevarte con un collar así. Pero será algo que grite que me perteneces —su boca succionó la piel de mi cuello, —como una marca. ¿De qué hablaron tú y Annie en el baño? No me mientas.

—Ella dijo las palabras que te comente, y también pregunto cómo y cuándo nos conocimos, le dije que fue hace unos meses atrás en el aeropuerto. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más.

—Lo hiciste bien… Annie siempre ha sido una enana entrometida.

— ¿Tienes más amigos?

—Yo no tengo amigos, Katniss.

—Ellos…

—Son personas especiales e importantes, pero no amigos —dijo en voz baja, —si no tienes más preguntas que hacerme duerme, Piccola —dio un suave beso donde había succionado. Lo sentí removerse en la cama y cuando me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, la cama vibró a mi lado. Abrí los ojos para verlo tomar un albornoz y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa con el tiempo justo, Boggs no había podido ir por mi pero me había llamado diciéndome que tomara un taxi que él se demoraría con Peeta. Busqué a Bonnie por la cocina pero no estaba ella sino Cato.

— ¿Ha llegado Peeta ya? —pregunté, a Beete cuando lo vi entrar a la cocina había un tráfico de muerte y de mi casa hasta acá eran casi hora y media de viaje. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, eran las 5:35, el negó y suspiré, el demonio no había llegado aún. Le di una sonrisa tímida a Beete y salí de la cocina, terminaría de leer el libro de los vanirios, mientras Peet regresaba.

_Que Dios nos proteja si se entera que estas llamándolo con un ridículo apodo_ —mi Sub me miró ceñuda, a lo que yo le saqué la lengua en un acto de total madurez.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, hacía ya tres días desde que Peeta y yo habíamos intimado. Milagrosamente no me había vuelto a tocar, algo que no sabía si me tenia triste o relajada. Abrí la puerta de la antesala a la habitación y pasé de largo para buscar el libro entre mis cosas, pude sentir como mi cara se sonrojaba cuando entré a la pulcra habitación, eso pasaba siempre que estaba aquí. Por las noches, Peeta trabajaba hasta muy tarde, así que me acostaba sola y desnuda, no lo sentía cuando llegaba, pero mañana tras mañana podía sentir su gruesa erección pegada a mi trasero mientras mi centro se humedecía, y mi Sub se inclinaba orándole a Freyja que Peeta decidiera jugar un poquito.

Para frustración de mi Sub, él respiraba en mi hombro, se levantaba y se perdía en el baño. Cuando salía, estaba impecablemente vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

Después de nuestro baño juntos, también esperaba que me pidiese que lo hiciera nuevamente, pero nunca lo hacía. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a buscar mi libro, con él entre mis manos salí a la habitación continua, me descalcé las botas y me subí al sofá.

_¿Qué hacemos leyendo esto? Nos pone cachondas y luego Peet ni nos mira... _—bufó mi Sub cuando abrí el libro por la página que había quedado.

(11)_Caleb empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Eileen sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Eileen se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Caleb sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos._

_Eileen cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla._

Estaba tan sumergida en mi lectura que di un brinco cuando mi nuevo celular, un lujoso Black Berry Carl 9000 en color plata brillante, sonó inesperadamente.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunté al ver que el número era privado.

—Ya han pasado tres días, estoy a cinco minutos de la casa, sé una buena chica y espérame en la habitación de juegos, como te lo indiqué —colgó.

Me quedé como tonta mirando al celular… ¿la habitación del dolor?

De reojo vi a mi Sub poniéndose su corsé de mujer de los años 70, era rojo con encajes negros… ¡Ella esperaba por esto!

Me levanté del sofá dejando el libro escondido entre los cojines, tuve que apretar mis muslos un poco, la sola lectura ya me tenía un poco excitada y saber que Peeta me quería en: "La Habitación del Dolor", me tenía entre asustada y excitada.

Me deshice de mis medias, y me quité los vaqueros desgastados que me había puesto en la mañana, y el sweater cuello alto. Sentí a la puerta de la antesala abrirse, y me apresuré a quitarme el sostén y las bragas, me arrodillé en el piso con las palmas hacia delante firmemente pegadas el piso, la cabeza gacha, la respiración a mil por hora, y la estampida de elefantes corriendo en mi corazón.

Sentí sus pisadas, la manera en la que tiro su maletín al sofá como todas las tardes, el nudo de su corbata al jalarlo como siempre. ¡Iba a morir de un ataque cardíaco a los 20 años!

Mi Sub asintió enérgicamente, mi entrepierna empezó a humedecerse.

¡Jesús! ¿Por qué se demora tanto? La puerta fue abierta, mi frente descansaba sobre mis palmas en el suelo…

— ¡Cristo! —susurró con voz enronquecida. —Estuve todo el día imaginando en como sería verte en esa posición, desnuda y dispuesta a complacerme. Ninguna de mis imágenes se acerca al espectáculo de verte como mi sumisa —se agachó a mi lado y su dedo recorrió mi columna vertebral, mandando mil espasmos a mi vientre bajo. —Puedo olerte… —su mano completa acunó mi trasero, deslizándose hasta que sus dedos tocaron mis húmedos pliegues.

— (12) Sempre pronto per me, questa posizione mi accende il mio piccolo, troppo bagnata per questi tutto ciò che ho progettato per rendere questa notte —susurró en su perfecto italiano… joder, debería empezar a aprender el idioma.

Dos de sus dedos empezaron a pasearse alrededor de mi clítoris, pequeños jadeos salían de mi boca pero aún no levantaba la cabeza, el espiral de mi vientre amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

¡Dios, apenas si me había tocado!

_Hemos pasado casi dos horas leyendo un puto libro erótico... ¡estas son las consecuencias!_ —gruñó mi Sub, mientras se retorcía en su cama de hierro.

Los dedos de Peeta seguían explorando lentamente mi muy necesitado centro, de un momento a otro se detuvo...Mi sub pegó un grito como si estuviese en agonía...

—Siempre lista para mí, ¿te excita esta posición, mia bella ragazza? Estas demasiado húmeda, pero esto no es lo que tengo preparado para hacerte esta noche, Bella. No levantes la cabeza aún —ordenó suavemente, lo vi levantarse y caminar alrededor de la habitación, sólo podía ver sus Berluti negros caminando de un lado a otro, abriendo gavetas al azar, y caminando hacia la cama para dejar lo que sea que sacaba de las gavetas.

—Levántate —ordenó con voz gruesa, —te volviste a depilar, esa es mi chica —sonrió, y yo me di besitos mentales por mi buena decisión de depilarme por la mañana. Se acerco a mí con su andar felino, mientras desabotonaba su camisa blanca, hice el intento de mirar hacia la cama. — ¡NO! —su mano tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo fijamente, su otra mano fue a mi coleta jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua delineó su labio y en una fracción de segundo estaba sobre mi boca, exigiendo, tirando, mordiendo y sometiéndome a su voluntad, hasta que mis pulmones bramaron por aire. Mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y nuevamente el espiral amenazaba con explotar, tiró dolorosamente de mi labio inferior.

—Ve a la cama —caminé lentamente hasta llegar allí, —recuéstate, ¿sabes que no voy a hacerte daño? —asentí. —Voy a atarte y voy a exigir de ti mucho placer —su voz se enronquecía más…

¡Superman ayúdame!

Tomó las esposas de la mesita y las colocó en mis muñecas, luego las ató a las cadenas que estaban en los postes de la cama

—Ahora vendaré tus ojos —su mano se movió hasta alcanzar una pañoleta de color negra, hasta deslizarla por mis ojos y amarrarla en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. — ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —dijo acariciando suavemente mis pezones, asentí incapaz de hablar: —Dilo —su voz fuerte me hizo pegar un brinco.

—Amor —dije con voz quebrada.

—Buena chica, ya regreso —se iba a ir y me iba a dejar sola, —prometo no demorarme, Katniss, tú sólo… —pude escuchar su sonrisa sardónica, —tú sólo no te muevas.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos… los minutos en horas…

_Exagerada…_

Bueno, ya llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, vendada, desnuda y atada en una habitación que estaba diseñada para la tortura…

Sentí la cama hundirse levemente y luego las manos de Peeta sobre mis muslos.

—Abre las piernas, Kat —dijo con voz baja, ronca y sensual. Obedecí su orden, abriendo las piernas hasta que su mano abarcó mi sexo. — ¡Oh, Joder!, siempre tan lista preciosa. Este coño, ya no te pertenece —sus palabras estaban cargadas de sexualidad mientras abarcaba mi sexo con una de sus manos. —Es mío, y sólo yo puedo darle el placer que se merece, y lo haré cuando lo considere necesario —sus dedos se adentraron en mis pliegues haciendo una carrera lenta y tortuosa, un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Sentía su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído…

Él estaba desnudo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Hace dos noches, tuve el inmenso placer de estar en tu interior —su voz aterciopelada barría con todos mis instintos, mandando oleadas de placer a mi vientre bajo. —No te muevas, o me veré obligado a atar esas lindas piernas… (13)Non che diavolo ti ha portato a me, ma io sono la persona più fortunata del mondo maledetto di averti — ¡Puto italiano! No entendía ni mierda de lo que me decía, pero sonaba tan sexy que estaba segura que era algo sucio y perverso.

Uno de sus dedos se curvó en mi entrada, haciéndome separar mi espalda del colchón.

—Esta noche quiero probarte entera —susurró, —esta noche te iniciaré al BDSM, me proclamaré como tu amo, seré tu dominante y tú, mi sumisa ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —susurré.

—Bien pequeña, no hay nadie en casa así que eres libre de gritar, gemir y jadear como quieras, no me prives de eso —. Su boca agarró fuertemente mi pezón izquierdo, haciéndome gemir por la fuerza con la que succionó. Estaba próxima a mis días y mis pezones estaban más sensibles que nunca. —Beberé de ti, del sabor de tu piel hasta saciarme y luego te follaré hasta que el puto mundo reviente para ambos… ¿Estas lista, Katniss? —su voz tenía una promesa implícita, mi Sub asentía concienzudamente. —Contéstame.

—Soy toda suya... Señor —estaba más que excitada y dispuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Hoy no tengo nada que hacer así que subiré el anterior, este y otro capítulo más.

Les dejo la traducción de las palabras:

1.. Maldición, no vayas a empezar con tus interrogatorios sin sentido.

2.. Maldición

3.. Personaje de la saga vanir (El libro de jade)

4..Esta usted muy linda esta noche Señorita, sin duda este imbécil es un cabrón con suerte.

5..Tu puta madre

6..¡quietos los dos

7, 8 y 9... Significan la misma cosa. Puta, Zorra.. Etc...

10.. El Tiempo Cura todas las Heridas

11.. Fragmento del libro de Jade (Saga Vanir)

12.. Siempre lista para mi, esta pocision me enciende, estas demaciado humeda para lo que yo pensaba hacer esta noche

13.. No se qué demonios te trajo a mi pero soy el maldito más afortunado en el mundo por tenerte.


	6. Chapter 5

Se conoce la cara de una persona, pero no su corazón.

知人知面不知心

.

MI VIDA HASTA LLEGAR A TI…

Italia -Génova, 10 de febrero de 1990

Desperté sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, las paredes eran blancas e inmaculadas, tenía miedo. Lo último que recordaba era la melodía que mi padre escuchaba por la radio, ambos cantaban juntos la ridícula canción mientras yo los miraba jugando mi juego favorito, "Dante en el Infierno". Papá me había comprado ese nuevo video juego por mis altas calificaciones y habíamos decidido ir a ver ET en el multicinema que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Recordaba la voz de mi madre poniendo entonación cuando ella cantaba:

—Hoy les prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre suya en el bien y en el mal, hoy les demuestro cuanto los quiero, amándote hasta mi final…

El resto fue terror, el auto se sacudió, papá grito y luego oscuridad…

Cuando desperté estaba solo. Ellos me habían dejado, se habían ido dejándome solo… ¡Solo!, llore por largo rato hasta que mi tío Corinalius entro a la habitación.

— ¡Los hombres no lloran, Peeta! —dijo fuertemente cuando una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas.

No pude ver a mis padres ya que él los había mandado a hacer cenizas, solo estuve allí de pie al lado de Romulus, mientras el sacerdote decía unas palabras que no entendía.

¿Por qué Dios había llamado a mis padres? Yo los necesitaba… Yo estaba solo. A los siete años, yo estaba solo…

El amor eterno no existe…

.

.

.

Italia - Génova, Marzo de 1991

— ¡Por un demonio niño! ¿Qué no puedes hacer una puta cosa bien en tu jodida vida? —Me zarandeó, — ¡es una maldita entrega! —Gritó mi tío. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mi vida había cambiado desde que el tal Dios se había llevado a mis padres. —Ya te dije que los hombres no lloran Peeta… ¡Ja! Mi hermano sí que era un imbécil, como dejó que su mujer te pusiera ese maldito nombre de mujercita… Peet, Peet... Mariquita… Tráeme un whisky con hielo, al menos sirve para hacer esa minúscula cosa —, me empujó. —Romulus, hijo de mis entrañas, ¿mañana podrás llevar un encargo que tu papi necesita? —mi primo asintió mientras yo servía el vaso con el licor. — Peet, Peet, esta noche no hay comida para ti. Si no trabajas, no comes, así de sencillo —asentí, no era la primera vez que me acostaba sin comer, terminé la bebida y fui a entregársela Romulus metio su pie haciendome caer sobre Snow arruiné su costoso traje. — ¡Maldita sea! —y me abofeteó. Sentí el sabor metalizado en mi boca, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, "los hombres no lloran Peeta, los hombres no lloran", me repetía como mantra. —Desaparécete de mi vista antes de que te envié con tus padres —murmuró con desprecio.

No comí esa noche, ni los dos días siguientes, tampoco fui a la escuela. Una noche en medio de una de sus acostumbradas borracheras, él entro a mi cuarto, y él me tocó mientras yo repetía mi mantra… "los hombres no lloran Peeta, los hombres no lloran".

.

.

.

Italia- Génova, Junio de 1997

Hoy la vi por primera vez, Cecelia Cozzolino... Es muy linda y vive al lado de nosotros. Hoy es su cumpleaños, Snow no me dejó ir, solo fue Romulus. Miré mis brazos, los cardenales empezaban a verse verdes y aunque la espalda casi no me dolía, sabía que quedarían cicatrices allí. El encargo se había roto, a mis catorce años me había acostumbrado a llevar entregas antes de llegar a la escuela, pero para la última se me había hecho tarde y había decidido llevarla después de clases; Romulus comenzó a pelear, traté de detenerlo y me empujó, él es más fuerte que yo… supongo que porque come todos los días, me fracturé el dedo índice y anular pero eso no fue lo peor, caí sobre mi mochila y revente la mercancía…

El amor es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentiras… El amor baila al son que le toquen… Sea Dios, o el demonio…

Los latigazos no fueron tan fuertes como lo que él hacía conmigo cuando se emborrachaba, su tacto me daba ganas de vomitar, él se limitaba a tocarme... solo eso, tocarme. Me hacía sentir tan sucio, me daba tanta ira, pero soportaba los golpes y la humillación sin derramar una sola lágrima, porque muy a pesar de lo que él hacía… Yo era un hombre.

El pacto hereje más allá de lo divino.

Rezar a un dios que está sordo y ciego.

La última noche el alma arde.

Tres pequeñas palabras y una pregunta: ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Italia - Génova, Septiembre de 2000

Muerto. Corinalius Snow, el medio hermano de mi padre, había muerto y con ello había adquirido mi libertad. Cuando lo encontré tirado en su alcoba, con la boca llena de una babaza entre verde y amarilla, sabía que era libre, lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas hasta cansarme y luego llamé a la policía. Solo estábamos los dos, Romulus había terminado la secundaria y había viajado a América y yo en cambio, me había quedado, entregando paquetes y aumentando mi rabia.

El deceso de Snow fue por sobredosis de heroína, el maldito bastardo no era más que un puto drogadicto. Me juré a mi mismo salir del mundo de las drogas.

Romulus llego dos días después, tal como con mis padres, lo había hecho cenizas. Ni las aves carroñeras hubiesen querido comérselo, maldije una y otra vez mientras el sacerdote hablaba de amor.

Busqué entre los papeles del estudio de Snow el testamento de mi padre y la escritura de Mellark Corp., la empresa de construcciones de mi padre. Saqué de la caja fuerte todo el dinero en efectivo para contratar el mejor abogado de Italia, Brutus Cozzolino. El padre de la mujer que quería en secreto, la que había visto llorar porque mi primo la había engañado, la que lloró en mi hombro y se acurrucó a mí en su casa del árbol después que él, ahogado en el alcohol, le quitó su virtud y luego le dijo que ya no le servía…

Dos meses después, Peeta Mellark tomo las riendas de su vida. Pero a pesar de tener la novia más bella del país, estudiar en la mejor universidad, de haberme olvidado del mundo de la droga y ya no tener al maldito pervertido acechándome, la rabia hacia mí mismo me consumía.

Era Italia… Italia y todo lo que ella representaba. Snow y su maldita sonrisa, Snow y sus manos asquerosas, Snow y su maldito aliento a alcohol…

Destruí la casa y mandé a construir un orfanato. Liquidé las empresas de Snow bajo la tutoría de Brutus, sin importarme los berrinches de Romulus, y a cambio de que me dejara en paz, hice lo que peor podía haber hecho en mi jodida vida…

— ¿Estás seguro? —susurró mi mano derecha mientras me acomodaba la corbata en el espejo, mi rostro no era el de un muchacho de 19 años, era flaco, por no decir raquítico, había rasurado todo mi cabello dejándolo corto, muy corto, casi pegado a mi cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, una sucursal en América lo hará estar lejos de mí. Una sucursal que dependa de Mellark Corp., una donde yo tenga el control de las decisiones y que él sea solo un títere —dije cerrando la corbata gris plata que Brutus me había traído, por ser la primera junta directiva a la que asistiría.

Este era mi mundo a partir de hoy, yo y solo yo, gobernaría mi vida y la de los demás...

.

.

.

Italia- Génova, Abril de 2005

Traté de negarlo, traté de esforzarme, Génova me consumía. Las pesadillas en las noches eran eternas, las citas con el psicólogo eran dinero mal gastado, nada podía sacarme de la mente al maldito Snow… Nada. Ni siquiera en las noches en que Cecelia me entregaba su cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Tenía que huir.

—Es hermoso —, dijo ella repasando las palabras en Italiano grabadas en mi brazo derecho:—Il tempo guarisce tutti i mali—susurró. Ella lo había dicho una vez que yo había despertado cubierto en sudor por una de mis pesadillas.

—Pero amo más este —y señalo mi pecho, el tatuaje estaba reciente, lo había visto y a ella le había gustado. —Se puede conocer una persona pero no su corazón, yo conozco las dos, ¿verdad bebé?

—Tú me conoces bien, duerme ya amor —, habíamos tenido una maratón de sexo y estaba muerto.

Snow y sus sucias manos atacaron mi sueño como siempre que mis ojos se cerraban.

— ¡NO! —gemí levantándome como casi todas las noches, solo que era de día, Cecelia acarició mis cabellos. — ¡Vámonos hoy! —gemí desesperado, mientras ella me abrazaba repasando con sus dedos las cicatrices de mi espalda.

—Voy donde tú quieras Peet…

— ¡NO! ¡No el maldito apodo! ¡No! —dije acariciando su rostro. —Tú no bebé, tú no… —la besé y me entregué a ella, como ella a mí.

Y la luz azul del amor

Me tocó desde ti

Y en ese momento, supe que no había esperanza.

.

—Tengo que ir —dijo riendo mientras yo la sujetaba por la cadera. —No seas niño Peeta, de verdad tengo que ir. No hemos salido de este departamento en semanas, mamá está preocupada.

—Me dejarás solo.

—Amor, mañana nos iremos, seremos solo tú y yo —rió. —Es tarde de chicas, aunque si te pones un vestido nadie notará que no eres una —, me alejé completamente de ella. —Vamos bebé, sabes que sé que eres un hombre, me lo has demostrado todas estas semanas… ¡Eres insaciable, caray! Sabes, tengo huesos y músculos que están atrofiados y adoloridos por tu culpa —, me abrazó por la espalda. —Sabes cómo es Annie bebé, ella y mamá juntas son capaces de venir a buscarme aquí.

—Mándalas al demonio.

—No voy a demorarme, lo juro —y me besó.

—Toma un taxi.

—Conduzco desde los catorce años amor, no me va pasar nada.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Sabes… ¡eres peor que un niño! —Rió. —Te lo juro bebé, mañana nos iremos a Inglaterra y seremos felices amor, tu harás tú maestría y yo haré la mía, serás el presidente de Mellark Corp., el más grande CEO visto en la historia. Y destruirás cabezas, y yo estaré malditamente orgullosa de ti.

—Vuelve a mí —, susurré.

—Siempre bebé, te amo —, y se fue, no volvió… Ella me dejó nuevamente solo.

El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza y al final siempre se va.

.

.

.

Italia -Génova Septiembre de 2005

Cinco malditos meses… ¡Cinco! Y al final, ella se había ido completamente. De nada valieron mis ruegos, mi dolor, mis susurros de amor, de nada valió que le implora que volviera, que pasara horas metido en el puto hospital, mis lágrimas de agonía… nada sirvió para que ella cumpliera su maldita promesa.

Me dijiste casi diario, pero todavía rompiste mi corazón, tan pronto como podrías volar otra vez, en el cielo abierto. Me dejaste sin ninguna razón, atrás en este mundo, para morir.

Ella murió. Ella, mi hijo y yo… Los tres morimos ese maldito 6 de Septiembre. Ese día, el mundo acabó para mí.

Alcohol, mujeres… una vida de excesos. Mellark Corp. se fue a la mierda, Brutus entre su dolor de padre, hizo lo que pudo, y Romulus aprovechó la ventaja y compro el 30% de las acciones de la empresa.

Nada me importaba... Nada.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito amor?

Y a mis 22 años caí. Yo, que me había jurado a mi mismo nunca caer en ese mundo lo hice... Me inyecte una... dos dosis, y caminé… Caminé buscando al maldito y jodido amor que se había ido a cualquier parte de la mierda de este mundo. La probé y me gustó. Me mantenía fuera, alejado de la porquería que me rodeaba, me encerré con fotos de mi vida, porque Cecelia no era mi amor… Cecelia era mi vida.

Maldito el momento que te hice mía, si dices adiós y te amo todavía. Malditas las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido. Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se acabe el mundo. Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo. Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo… Y el cielo se desplomó.

.

.

.

Italia -Génova, Diciembre de 2005

Voces en mi cabeza… Las manos de Snow tocándome, su voz alcoholizada, las cicatrices riéndose de mí... Las malditas carreteras y lo que tenían en mi contra.

— ¡SIN ANESTESIA MALDITA SEA! —grité.

—Es inmenso Señor, tenemos que sedarlo —dijo el dependiente asustado.

— ¿Va a doler? —pregunté riendo. Hoy no me había inyectado, quería que doliera, quería sentir y dejar de ser un maldito ente sin vida.

—Mucho… —susurró el chico con cara de punk, pero que estaba seguro que se iba más por la música plancha.

—Entonces adelante —, dije tensando la espalda. —Que no se vea ni una puta cicatriz —. Y la primera punzada llegó, el dolor recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Punzada tras punzada, por más de seis horas mientras estuve tendido en esa cama…

El amor es el funeral de los corazones,

y una oda a la crueldad.

Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre

sobre flores abiertas de maldad.

El funeral de los corazones

y una súplica de misericordia.

Cuando el amor es un arma

separándome de ti.

Ella era el Sol, brillando sobre la tumba

de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles.

Él era la Luna, pintándote con su resplandor,

tan vulnerable y pálido.

Pagué y me fui al departamento, até mi brazo con la corbata de Brutus y escapé una vez más del dolor.

.

.

.

Italia - Génova, Febrero de 2006

— ¡No puedes seguir así! —gritó Brutus mientras me levantaba del suelo. —A ella no le habría gustado esto, Peeta. No puedes tirarte a morir, tres meses, ¡tres meses, niño! —abrió la regadera, limpiando el vómito y la sangre. —Te vas a recuperar por ella maldita sea, vas a ir a Inglaterra y vas a hacer la dichosa maestría, y vas volver a Mellark Corp. a recuperar lo que queda de ella, por mi hija y por tus padres, maldita sea… ¿¡Me escuchas Peeta Mellark!

La mañana siguiente tomé el primer avión a Inglaterra. Harvard y su prestigio, fraternidad, alcohol, putas y sectas… Todo para el chico escuálido que quería morir y gritar.

El amor es una tumba helada

Excavada y abierta por ti

Yace en un cementerio que reza mi nombre.

El amor es una melodía violenta,

de mí para ti,

rasga tú corazón y te deja,

mostrando una sonrisa en tu cara.

Noches en el Gimnasio, noches en vela para no soñar, para no recordar... Sectas… Dos personas tan llenas de mierda como yo… Gale Hawthorne y Finnick Odair. La misma mirada perdida, las mismas ganas de reventar el maldito mundo, y la mejor secta de todas.

— ¿Conoces el BDSM? —dijo la chica entre dientes, mientras me miraba de forma lasciva. —Me gustas, eres mío.

Sumisión... Dominación... Masoquismo... Sadismo...

Me ató, me usó. Más cicatrices admiraban el tatuaje, seis meses y el chico escuálido había desaparecido. Ahora mi cuerpo trabajado por los meses de gimnasio y concentración, mi cabello rapado al estilo de los militares americanos y la barba que me caracterizaba. Me convertí en un Dom, me gustaba infringir dolor.

Me había convertido en un Sádico…

Sueños, pesadillas, dejar de dormir, ejercitase por las noches, un maldito vampiro que se alimentaba de gemidos, un grifo que necesitaba jugar, una bestia hambrienta de sexo que se fortalecía con la tortura.

Dos años. Lastimando, hiriendo, arrancando gemidos dolorosos de placer. Y cumplí mi promesa, volví a Italia, me convertí en CEO, despedacé cabezas y corrió sangre en el día, mientras por las noches, más gemidos, más dolor, más oscuridad...

.

.

.

Italia - Milan, 10 de Diciembre de 2011

— ¿Entonces vas a viajar? —preguntó Finnick, mientras revisábamos los planos del nuevo hotel en Chicago.

Brutus había muerto hacía dos años atrás. Cáncer hepático, después de la muerte de su única hija, en su vida se dedicó a dos cosas: una botella de Whisky y Mellark Corp. Su esposa, la madre de mi vida, se había ido con sus parientes a Australia, y entonces él conoció Annie, que estaba más intrusa e insoportable que siempre.

Lo abandoné todo, y nuevamente era yo contra el mundo. Finnick se casó y dejó de ser un Dom, mientras que yo frecuentaba bares, buscaba prostitutas y utilizaba mi mejor arte como diversión.

A nadie obligué, a nadie soborné y a todas las marqué. Sádico hasta la muerte…

— ¿Peeta?

—Sí, voy a tener que ir a verle la cara al maldito —, dije entre dientes. —Termina tú de revisar esto, debo irme.

—Mmm, ¿te verás con Sedeer?

—Debo despedirme —y sonreí. La sonrisa ladina, la cínica, la misma que usábamos en Harvard, la misma que Blight tatuaba cuando encontraba a su presa, la misma que Finnick lucía cuando se lo ocurría algo nuevo, la que yo colocaba cuando la noche seria larga… y dolorosa.

"Yo nunca me conoceré a mí mismo hasta que traté de hacerlo por mí mismo, y nunca sentiré nada más, hasta que mis heridas estén sanadas. Yo nunca seré nada, hasta que rompa esto fuera de mí."

Llegué al departamento y abrí mi habitación, con el tiempo había coleccionado cosas inimaginables. Tomé las velas dejándolas en la mesita de noche sin mirar a Sedeer, tirada en el piso como una buena sumisa, agarré una pañoleta de seda gris y la ubiqué en su boca, la quería silenciosa…

—Esta es la última noche que nos veremos, Sedeer —, la vi tragar grueso. —Mañana viajo a Chicago y estaré un tiempo allá, así que esta será nuestra despedida.

Bajé hasta sujetar gran parte de su cabello rubio y hacerla levantar la cabeza. —No tendrás palabra de seguridad esta vez, pero sabes perfectamente que debes abrir tus manos cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, yo estaré pendiente de ellas —, mi voz era baja susurrante. —Ve a la cama y ponte en cuatro, esta noche follaré ese lindo culito que tienes, pero antes me divertiré un poco —. Se levantó del suelo para colocarse a cuatro patas en la mitad de la cama. Tiré sus manos hasta dejarlas esposadas a los postes cabeceros de la cama.

—Ya sabes, Sedeer, manos abiertas cuando no puedas más —. Mi dedo recorrió su espina dorsal. —Sabes que no te haré daño, al menos a propósito.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Confías en mi, Sedeer? —volvió a asentir. Tomé las velas y el encendedor. Encendí la primera vela, dejando que se derritiera un poco y esparciendo pequeñas gotas de cera en la espalda de mi sumisa, la veía arquearse y restregarse contra mi miembro cuando estuve tras ella.

Tomé la pala y azoté fuertemente su trasero por su irrespeto, mirando como la blanca piel se coloreaba por el azote. Tomé la segunda vela y repetí la acción, esta vez no se pego a mí, su espalda se tensó pero ella no abrió las manos, esta noche prometía… Prometía mucho.

¿Te importaría si te hiero? Entiende que lo necesito.

.

.

.

Chicago Febrero de 2012

Entrar al bar de Coin era fascinante, nadie sabía quién era, ya que todos "los caballeros", usábamos antifaz.

—Disculpe —murmuró una cosita pequeña de ojos marrones. — ¿Me escuchó? Déme permiso, necesito pasar —, dijo enojada mientras cargaba unos vasos en una charola. Me moví un poco dejándola pasar, más mi mirada se concentró en el trasero con piernas, redondo y respingón, que gritaba fuertemente "azótame".

Caminé hasta llegar al camerino de Delly, quien era la que me atendía cada vez que venía.

Había llegado a este bar gracias al mal nacido de Romulus, cuando se empecinó en construir los últimos siete edificios con cimientos de mala calidad, y estos empezaron a agrietarse, me tocó venir y hacerle frente al problema. No en balde había sacado a Mellark Corp. de la quiebra, la había convertido en una empresa próspera, y ahora era el CEO más hábil a la hora de tomar decisiones.

— ¿Quién es la musaraña de pelo oscuro? —dije a Delly, esos ojos de inocencia y esa carita en forma de corazón, eran demasiado rentables... Sonreí, Delly estaba en la cama en la posición de sumisión. Cuando llegaba, tocaba la puerta tres veces seguidas para que ella supiera que era yo, el que estaba afuera. Por el bien de su trasero siempre debía estar lista. —Tienes permiso para hablar y levantar la cabeza.

—Imagino que es Katniss, viene a veces y ayuda a Madame con las bebidas… es tan mojigata.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

— ¿Quién diablos sabe? —susurró.

—Quiero un Whiskey —, señalé con la cabeza que lo buscara y me lo diera. La vi levantarse hasta el bar y servir el licor.

Tomé un trago y caminé hasta ella, tiré de su cabeza, la besé fuerte y rudo, mordiendo sus labios y haciéndola sangrar mientras la muy puta gemía como loba en celo. Solté mi corbata y le vendé los ojos. —Bien Delly, ¿serás una chica complaciente hoy? —dije sacando el vibrador de mi bolsillo, ella asintió. — ¿Alguna vez has estado con dos hombres a la vez? —negó. —Bueno querida, pronto lo sabrás…

Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el tiempo, algún sitio dónde pertenecer...

.

.

.

Chicago Abril de 2012

—Tanta decencia no le duró tanto —, dijo una de las chicas de Coin mientras pedía un trago en la barra.

—Se venderá al mejor postor, es más puta que todas nosotras juntas —dijo otra.

—Katniss no es así chicas, ella debe estar realmente necesitada, como para vender su virtud así como así.

— ¡Oh Twill! Tú aun eres tan inocente… —dijo la que habló primero. —Ve a ayudarla, lástima no poderla ver por un huequito cuando la estén subastando como una vaca.

La chica se levantó de la silla y corrió en dirección a los camerinos.

Así que una virgen... La musaraña de pelo oscuro, virgen…

Mis pies me llevaron hasta el gran salón del premio. En la puerta, Coin entregaba un número de pin a los que estaban. Miré hacia la izquierda y allí, vestido de negro, estaba el maldito que me había arruinado parte de mi infancia, que había jodido a mi vida y que pretendía destruir mi empresa. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que daba asco.

Una que yo pronto le borraría…

La subasta comenzó con dos chicas bonitas… Sí, según Coin, eran complacientes, pero para complacer, yo ya tenía a Delly. Cuando la cosita pasó al frente, mi pantalón se tensó dolorosamente, era su olor… ella olía como Cecelia...

Negué con la cabeza, no, nadie olía como mi alma. Nadie.

Coin empezó la subasta y vi a Romulus texteando. Sonreí, así que el coño virgen de la musaraña era lo que quería el bastardo… Si yo lo permitía…

Estaba tensa, parecía un ratón frente a un elefante, caminaba torpemente y su cara estaba cubierta por un antifaz, tenía el cabello castaño suelto y tenía puestos unos zapatos de infarto.

Todas mis sumisas habían sido rubias… ¡Todas!, la única morena en mi corazón sería mi Cecelia, la única mujer en mi vida sería ella.

Al final uno a uno se fue retirando hasta que quedamos los dos, fue una lucha, al parecer a mi primito no le había quedado claro quién era yo. Cuando el ofrecía, yo daba más, y más, y más.

Hasta que se rindió con una fuerte maldición, sonreí sin quitarme el antifaz cuando Coin dio un claro… — ¡Vendida!

La cosita sin gracia era mía, ahora venía la mejor parte. Estaba cansado de las putas, aunque fuera Delly. Annie al saberse esposa de una persona importante para mí, a parte de ser la mejor amiga de mi vida, tenía entre ceja y ceja que yo debía buscar a alguien, una novia. Alguien, según ella Cecelia lo entendería, pero yo no dejaría que más nadie entrara en mi corazón. Lo que yo necesitaba era una sumisa a tiempo completo, alguien que calentara mi cama las dos horas que yo dormía, alguien que estuviera dispuesta para mí, pero sobre todo, necesitaba alguien a quien mostrar a la sociedad…

¿Cuánto pediría la cosita sin gracia para estar un año conmigo? Ella era una puta como las demás en este lugar.

Salí de la habitación y caminé donde Delly, esta vez solo le pedí una mamada, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso como para negociar con la cosita. Cuando descargué mi libración en su boca, le arrojé un cheque por los servicios prestados y salí, era hora de ver a mi próxima sumisa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! este es el ultimo capitulo que subiré en el día.

Nos vemos la proxima semana.

#Lily Primrose Mellark


	7. Chapter 6

La historia es de Aryam Shields Masen y los personajes de Suzanne Collins

* * *

El sexo es como el alcohol, mientras más lo tomas más te embriaga. Anónimo…

.

.

.

—Es un verdadero placer verte así, Katniss —, dijo con voz ronca. —No sabes lo que le hace a mi polla verte tan... expuesta…—la última palabra la dijo en un tono de voz bajo. —Estas muy tensa, relájate, disfruta… —sus dedos recorrían el contorno de mi cuerpo suavemente, una caricia sensual e indolora hasta el momento.

Temblaba de deseo mientras estaba a la expectativa, mis sentidos se agudizaron a tal forma que podía sentir su respiración.

—Estos son míos —, sus manos abarcaron mis pechos, suave y lentamente. —Sólo yo puedo ponerlos así —. Atrapó mi pezón entre su pulgar e índice, apretando fuertemente.

—Aahh… —gemí de… ¿Placer? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía, sentía mi entrepierna humedecerse lentamente.

—Eso pequeña, grita —volvió a apretar mi pezón, ¡diablos, dolía!

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, intentando no olvidar que era necesario respirar, acarició mis pezones con su palma: —Quiero que me digas si lo que te hago, te gusta o no. Quiero que grites, gimas y jadees por cada sensación que recorra tu cuerpo —su voz de terciopelo se escuchaba deseosa, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar que el único contacto entre nosotros eran sus dedos y su voz.

Pellizcó con más fuerza mis pezones, y los hizo girar entre sus dedos, sentí mi espalda arquearse sobre el colchón. Me mordí el labio buscando sofocar los gritos que amenazaban por salir de mi garganta.

—Voy a hacerte venir tantas veces, que no habrá poder humano que te saque de la cama mañana —. En este punto ya temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estas húmeda preciosa? —una de sus manos abarcó mi sexo, dejando que sus dedos recorriesen mis pliegues.

— ¡Oh! ¡Jodido Cristo! —, mi respiración se volvió superficial, y no pude evitar el grito cuando uno de sus expertos dedos, se coló por mi entrada.

— ¿Confías en mí, Katniss? —casi no escucho su pregunta, tanto mi Sub como yo, estábamos metidas en las múltiples sensaciones que sus hábiles dedos daban a nuestro cuerpo. —Te he hecho una pregunta, Katniss —susurró nuevamente.

—NO —, dije en un gemido lastimero. Mi voz salió estrangulada por mis nervios y por el deseo que se había formado en mi vientre bajo.

—Mmm, sabía que esa seria tu respuesta —unió un dedo más dentro de mí, y sus dientes mordieron mi pezón derecho fuerte, rudo. Dolió y mi entrepierna se humedeció muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.

Mi vientre comenzó a tensarse ante la ya conocida sensación del orgasmo, mientras Edward mamaba de mi pecho, y sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Basta de juegos! —gimió separando su cabeza de mi pecho.

¿Juegos?

—Pruébate —sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir por la ausencia, —abre la boca… —demonios, su voz era tan sensual que me vi abriendo la boca, mientras Peeta introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. —Chúpalos —susurró. Dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por los dedos, gimiendo ante mi propio sabor. — ¡Detente! —Gimió con voz queda. —O nada impedirá que te folle hasta al amanecer.

—Tu olor es delicioso, me intoxica, es tan suave y dulce… Como una droga… Heroína, cocaína pura… Puedo convertirme en un adicto de tu coño jugoso, de tus pequeños pezones… —uní mis piernas tratando de crear un poco de fricción. —Mantén esas piernitas separadas, si no quieres que use una barra de estiramiento.

Abrí las piernas lo más que pude, esa dichosa barra no auguraba nada bueno.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba….Me besó, suave, lento. En una perfecta sintonía, sus labios jugaban con los míos. Subí mis caderas buscando algo de presión.

— ¿Ansiosa?

Ni muerta le digo que sí…

Sentí la cama moverse, eso era una jodida tortura. Lo sentí colocar algo a mi lado y luego, algo suave tocó mi vientre... Plumas…

Acarició mi sexo, mis pechos, mi vientre y mis brazos con las plumas, deteniéndose en mis pechos, haciéndolas girar poco a poco.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba jugando conmigo. No había forma de que yo pudiese saber que haría conmigo, me estaba enloqueciendo. A esta altura, parecía pez fuera del agua, luchando por que el oxígeno entrara a mis pulmones, deseando que él... ¡Dios!, deseando que él se hundiera en mí.

Sentí una leve pero molesta presión en cada uno de mis pezones, como si los pellizcara hasta más no poder.

—Peet... —, me removí inquieta por la presión que se ejercía en esa zona.

—Son abrazaderas para pezones, puedo graduarlas hasta tener el placer deseado… No te están haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —la pluma seguía con su recorrido por mi cuerpo.

Negué, porque aunque molestaba, no era doloroso.

—Muy bien… Continuemos —, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Súbitamente, las plumas dejaron de acariciarme, su respiración estaba pesada, parecía que se contenía. Se separó de mí mientras respiraba fuertemente, algo golpeó mi frente, era suave, algo extraño. Lo rozó hasta llevarlo por el puente de mi nariz, delineándolo hasta llegar a mis labios, y golpear mi barbilla nuevamente.

El estómago se me contrajo cuando él lo posó debajo de mi nariz, cuero...

Bajó el objeto extraño por el valle de mis pechos, hasta bordear mi pezón izquierdo con él… Estaba callado, pero su respiración era tan trabajosa como la mía, sentado a horcajadas de mí, podía sentir su miembro sobre mi centro, estaba tan concentrada en el calor de su cuerpo, tan ida en los miles de pensamientos, que brinqué cuando lo sentí.

Un golpe fuerte…Total y brutal, sobre mis ya sensibles pechos. Grité, me removí inquieta, deseando más… Otro golpe más en mi pezón derecho, uno más en el izquierdo.

¡Bendito Capitán América!

— ¡Peeta! —grité su nombre, cuando seis golpes más se situaron en mis pezones, tiré de las esposas sin importarme el dolor en mis muñecas.

Joder, dolía como la mierda, pero estaba tan excitada. Mi vientre dolía, mi Sub exigía su liberación desde su cama con postes, levanté las caderas encontrándome con su miembro duro y grande, deseando que acabara de una vez y por todas.

— ¡Ahh! —gimió ante el contacto. —No, pequeña tramposa —murmuró retirándose.

Quería creer que para él también estaba siendo difícil, pero no, seguramente para Peeta _"soy el puto amo del mundo"_ Mellark, esto era pan comido.

Salí de mis divagues mentales cuando algo frío y húmedo, empapó mi vientre, el olor llego rápidamente hasta mi nariz.

Whisky…

Mi Sub levantó la cabeza y sus ojos rodaron sobre sus cuencas.

—Abre las piernas —no me había dado cuenta que las había unido, sus manos tomaron mis rodillas, abriéndolas fuertemente y entonces… un último golpe me hizo desear tener las manos libres.

Fue fuerte, rápido y muy doloroso… ¡Pero joder! ¡Me había gustado!

— ¿Te gusta? —su voz era irreconocible, y ¡sí, señores!, para mi desgracia la respuesta era afirmativa. —Responde.

—Sí… —susurré obligando a mis cuerdas vocales a hablar.

— ¿Sí, qué? —el objeto de cuero recorre mi vientre.

—Sí, Señor.

Había golpeado mi clítoris con el cuero, haciéndome rodar los ojos, apretar más mis manos en puños, y que los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran del dolor y el placer, que disfrutaba a iguales medidas.

Dio un nuevo golpe sobre mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar en voz alta, e inmediatamente un líquido corrió sobre mis piernas, ¡el whisky estaba frío!

¡Soy una maldita masoquista!

—Tranquila —ordenó en voz suave, mientras seguía vertiendo el whisky sobre mi cuerpo.

—Mira lo mojada que estás,Katniss, y no solo es por el whisky —susurra a mi oído, pudo sentir el vello de su pecho rozando mis pezones, me besa duro. Su lengua invadiendo mi boca, sometiendo la mía a su santa voluntad, ha estado bebiendo Whisky, su sabor a menta junto con el licor me hacen gemir quedito…

Sus labios empiezan a bajar a mi cuello, dando besos salteados por la separación de mis pechos, mi vientre…

—(1)Tu non sai quanto vorrei che la mia bella ragazza, la mia dea delle foreste incantate, ti farò mia immagine e quando si concluderà il tuo anno maledetto, che viene a me, il mio scopo è la mia speranza che i miei baci ti rueges derritas il mio cazzo di essere la ragazza più obbediente e sottomessa, che avrebbe voluto, voglio che tu sia l'ultima, che è sempre con me nella sala giochi … non come e confusa perché ho disperatamente Mi chiamavi la tua figa vostri appelli del corpo per me ... Che cosa stai facendo con me piccola cagna ... Tu ... Tu .. Tu mi stai facendo commettere il più grande follia che si possa immaginare...

¡Puto italiano!

Sus labios se situaron entre mis piernas, mordiendo y jalando mi clítoris una y otra vez, succionando en mi entrada; su lengua arremetiendo contra mis labios vaginales, dando lametones mordaces, saboreando el whisky que había esparcido anteriormente junto con la humedad de mi excitación. Repite sus suaves lametones en contra de mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces.

¡Por Dios Santo!, tiro de mis muñecas jadeando por sus caricias, gimiendo por el dolor.

—Por favor… —le ruego.

El muerde mi clítoris, no puedo, no puedo.

—Por favor, Señor —gimo en voz alta, mi cuerpo separándose completamente del colchón, Peeta hunde sus manos en mis caderas y yo me dejo ir…

— ¡Diablos! —grité, porque sabía que esto aumentaría el número de azotes marcados a mi nombre. El espiral se expandió y barrió con cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Tu sabor es tan fino, Katniss, tan exquisito… —Y sin más, sus manos tomaron mis caderas para penetrarme con una fuerte embestida, empujándome hacia atrás.

— ¡Aaaahhhhggmm! —Gemí… la garganta se me desagarró, mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir un invasor dentro de él. Doloroso y placentero a la vez, y Peeta Mellark se quedó quieto, enterrado dentro de mi cuerpo como un ancla.

—Me gusta mucho escuchar como ruegas para que te permita tener un orgasmo —, susurró. —Sabes perfectamente que tus orgasmos me pertenecen. Levanta tus piernas, preciosa, envuélvalas alrededor de mi cintura —. Hice lo que me pidió débilmente, tensando mis piernas a su cintura, doblando los pies justo en el inicio de su trasero, cuando lo sentí salir un poco y volver a envestirme fuertemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante.

Por la cabeza de Thor….

— ¡No te correrás, a menos que yo te lo pida! —Gritó envistiéndome. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo, era desesperantemente abrazador. Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi espalda, alzándome un poco, dándole a Peeta un mejor ángulo de penetración. Comencé a jadear de forma entrecortada, agarrando las esposas para evitar hacerme más daño en las muñecas.

El vaivén era tortuoso, desesperado, me estaba volviendo loca de placer, luchando por respirar, gemir, jadear, y no permitir que el espiral reventara de nuevo, y entonces empezó a moverse. A moverse de verdad.

Este hombre tomaba red bull, o simplemente se drogaba...

Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo rápidamente, sin consideración alguna. Jadeaba entre dientes, su carne chocando contra la mía de manera ruidosa, la fricción que su miembro creaba dentro mi interior…

—Por favor… Señor… Por favor... —Lloriqueé entre jadeos y gemidos, no iba a poder soportarlo.

—Joder, dime que leíste sobre Kegler —gimió entre dientes. — ¡Dímelo!

— ¡Sí! —grité presa de las sensaciones, perdida en el mar de electricidad que amenazaba con destruir mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo... Ciérrate sobre mí, ¡joder apriétame, ordéñame! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Hazlo ahora! —fue una orden agónica y exigente, traté de cerrarme como lo había leído, traté de hacer lo que había practicado mientras iba al baño, la sensación fue diez mil veces más placentera.

Iba a morir, este hombre acabaría conmigo… Vi a mi Sub escribiendo tortuosamente su testamento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oh, joder!… Jodido Cristo —, murmuró entre cortado, haciéndome gritar de forma gutural, —es tan placentero follarte, preciosa… —. Su voz rasgada de placer acompañó a su movimiento, siseaba entre dientes y gruñía de forma descomunal mientras no me daba tregua.

Dios… Dios… Dios…

Estaba poseyéndome de forma apremiante, fuerte, ruda y desesperada, sentía un tornado formarse en mi vientre.

—Nece… Por favor… Por favor… Por favor… —, dije mordiendo mi labio, evitando por todos los medios que el tornado arrasara. Podía ver a mi Sub con los puños cerrados, admitiendo unos cuantos azotes más a nuestra cuenta.

— ¡Córrete para mí! —Ordenó en un ronco jadeo. — ¡Córrete!… ¡Hazlo ya!... ¡Ahora! —ordenó agónicamente.

Me dejé llevar por un nuevo orgasmo. ¡Oh…! ¡Joder! El tornado arrasó y destruyó todo a su paso: mi voluntad, mi fuerza, mi instinto. Mis piernas se soltaron de su cadera mientras él seguía envistiendo, lo sentí vibrar con fuerza mientras un gemido animal salía de su boca. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cadera mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Soltando mis caderas para sentir sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, respirando fuertemente sobre mi pecho, expulsando hasta la última gota de su orgasmo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los míos que se movieron por inercia… Esperaba que no necesitara más de mí, estaba muerta y follada en toda la extensión de la palabra. Salió de mi despacio, y se tiró a un lado de la cama, su respiración acelerada y su corazón como mil elefantes en estampida.

—Bien hecho, preciosa —murmuró entre dientes — ¿Esto ha dolido?

Joder, sí había dolido, pero a la vez había sido tan placentero…

—Contesta…

—Un poco, pero fue tan… No hay palabras —, sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla y luego subió la pañoleta, quitándola por completo de mis ojos. Me costó medio segundo adaptarme de nuevo a la claridad.

Peeta sonreía, una sonrisa de _"soy el dueño de tus orgasmos"_, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sus dedos trazaron planos inexistentes alrededor de mis pechos, y luego quitó las abrazaderas, haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido cuando la sangre se reactivo en ese lugar. Se estiró sobre mí, tomando de la mesa de noche las llaves, y abriendo las esposas de manera lenta y pausada.

—Debes moverte menos —susurró suavemente, mientras repasaba con sus dedos las marcas en mis muñecas.

Voy a quedarme dormida, es un hecho constatable, estoy totalmente agotada… Mi Sub levanta la cabeza y hace girar los ojos, dando a entender que ella ha tenido su buena ración de Peeta Mellark. Él me toma, pegándome posesivamente a su húmedo pecho, me siento pegajosa por el whisky y la cama está completamente empapada.

— ¿Estás destrozada? ¿No es así? —dice con su voz de _"gracias a mí"._

No puedo hablar, mis neuronas se niegan a conectarse una con la otra, así que asiento levemente.

—No he tenido mi cuota de ti todavía, dije que me saciaría de ti, ¿recuerdas?

¡Este hombre estaba loco! Eso, o era un ninfómano sin remedio.

—Estoy agotada, no podría obedecerte ahora —, dije como niño frustrado.

—Quiero más, mucho, mucho más… puedes darme más —susurro lentamente. —Gírate y ponte a cuatro patas, no me discutas —, ordeno. Ni loca, no puedo mantenerme en pie, —Katniss… —, su voz tiene un timbre de advertencia al ver que no me muevo.

—No puedo… —susurro en un gemido lastimero.

—Gírate y afianza tus manos en el cabecero de la cama, ¡ahora! —. Di un gemido ahogado pero hice lo que pidió con movimientos torpes y pausados, y me sostuve del cabecero de la cama. —Abre las piernas —dijo moviendo su pierna entre la mía. —Después podrás dormir preciosa, (2) tu sei bella, come una rosa, morbido e delicato —. Su mano golpea mi trasero haciéndome gemir.

Mi Sub se levanto de su cama, haciendo porras con sus pompones, maldita… ella esta de espectadora.

Un nuevo azote golpea fuertemente mi trasero.

—Esto es por haberte corrido sin mi permiso —, su mano acaricia el lugar donde el golpe fue dado. —Abre más las piernas… —me abro completamente, mientras lo veo tomar una fusta, es delgada y alargada, parece las que usan para entrenar caballos. Golpea mi clítoris desde atrás suavemente con ella.

—Ahhhhh… —me inclino hacia delante, presa de sensaciones encontradas... Placer y dolor...

¡Joder, nuevamente estoy húmeda!

Masoquista… Masoquista, mil y una vez. Masoquista….

Su mano izquierda me hace bajar la espalda sin deshacer mi amarre al cabecero.

—Algún día voy a follarte por aquí… —mi cuerpo se tensó, —no hoy, Katniss, pero algún día lo haré —. La fusta hizo círculos sobre mi ano.

¡Oh, no! ¡Azótame, papito! Mi culo es, y seguirá siendo virgen, hasta que me muera…

—Esto va ser rápido, muñeca, tú sólo agárrate fuerte —dijo mientras agarraba mi cabello con su mano, enredándolo en ella y tirando mi cabeza hasta pegarla con mi espalda. — ¡Sostente preciosa! —gritó, su cuerpo se pega al mío, mientras se introduce en mí de un solo tirón.

Me envestía de forma frenética, una y otra vez, sin tregua, sin parar. Su miembro se abría paso en mi interior, tocando un puntito que me estaba haciendo ver estrellas literalmente. Una de sus manos en mi cadera, la otra en mi pelo tirando de él fuertemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para no caer presa de una combustión. Cada vez lo sentía más adentro, más profundo.

Jesús, Ala, Buda... ¡Virgen María del perpetuo socorro!

—Voy a correrme —, no le estaba pidiendo permiso, solo avisándolo.

—Es muy pronto —, dijo entre dientes, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia las mías.

—Por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor señor, maestro, amo, puto dueño del mundo —susurre logrando conectar todas mis neuronas. Lo siento sonreír, mientras se movía aún más fuerte y rápido.

Su mano soltó mi cadera, tocando mi clítoris, pellizcándolo, y tirando de él — ¡Cristo va a matarme!

—Vamos Kat, dámelo… —gruñó entre dientes mientras el tornado, ¡joder! ¡Qué tornado ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Esto era un Tsunami! ... Sí, uno que sacudía mi cuerpo con espasmos temblorosos y jadeos ahogados, siento como él se libera dentro de mí. Mis manos pierden fuerza y caigo en la cama como peso muerto, mientras Peeta sale de mi cuerpo y se acomoda nuevamente a mi lado.

Giro mi cabeza viéndolo, entre despierta y dormida.

—Bienvenida al BDSM, cariño —, murmuro colocando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. —Creo que necesitas descansar, pero esta habitación no es la indicada para eso —. Se levantó de la cama, buscando entre los cajones hasta sacar una sudadera, lo veo colocársela sin bóxer y luego me toma en brazos.

—Fuiste una buena chica, pero aún no puedes dormir —, susurro en mi oído.

Podré ser muy su esclava, pero ni mi mente, ni mi cuerpo, podrían conseguir otra carrera.

Como en nuestra primera vez, me sienta en una de las butacas de madera del mini sauna, mientras llena el jacuzzi. Tomó mi cabello atándolo a una desordenada e improvisada coleta, y me estoy quedando dormida, cuando él me levanta en brazos y me deja en la gran tina.

La temperatura del agua es agradable, y se siente fenomenal en mis partes nobles, sólo espero que él no quiera un nuevo round, yo ya estoy ponchada. Lo siento pasar la esponja de baño con suavidad sobre mi cuerpo.

—Recuérdame decirle a Bonnie que debe comprar un jabón de baño para ti —, dijo con voz suave. Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no dormirme, mientras el tenía sumo cuidado en no mojar mi cabello, la esponja acarició mis muy adoloridos pezones, y gemí de incomodidad.

— ¿Cuándo viene tu periodo? —preguntó sin dejar de tallarme.

—Siete días —, me esforcé en unir mis neuronas y contestar a su pregunta.

No dijo nada, lavó el otro pecho y luego la deslizó por mi vientre, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, limpiando lentamente en ese lugar. Me enjuagó el jabón restante y luego me sacó de la tina, sentándome nuevamente en la butaca, pasando una toalla muy lentamente por mi cuerpo. Cuando se percató de que estaba seca, me alzó nuevamente en brazos hasta dejarme en la cama. Miré la mesa de noche buscando la hora, 12:45, más de cinco horas en la habitación del dolor…

—Descansa, preciosa… —desató mi improvisada coleta, y me arropó con el cobertor. —Mañana no saldrás de casa —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en el baño.

Estaba muy cansada para discutir sobre mi estadía en casa en la mañana, así que esperaría a despertar para dejarle los puntos sobre las íes.

Cerré los ojos, entregándome al mejor dios de todos... Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy. Abajo dejo las traducciones:

1) No sabes cuánto te deseo mi hermosa niña, . Yo te haré a mi imagen, y cuando este maldito año acabe, serás tú la que venga a mí. Es mi propósito, es mi deseo que ruegues por mis besos, que te derritas ante mi polla, que seas la niña más obediente y sumisa que hubiese podido desear. Quiero que seas la ultima, la que este conmigo siempre en este cuarto de juegos… no sé ni cómo, ni porque me confundes desesperadamente, tu coño me llama, tu cuerpo me atrae… ¿Que estás haciendo conmigo pequeña zorra?… Tú...Tú…Tú me estás haciendo cometer la más grande locura que pueda imaginar…

2. *Eres hermosa, como una rosa, suave y delicada


	8. Chapter 7

La historia es de Aryam Shields Masen y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

El límite entre lo bueno y lo malo, pertenece a ambas definiciones al mismo tiempo. Anónimo

.

.

.

Desperté sintiéndome terriblemente adolorida, las marcas en mis muñecas eran realmente espantosas… Peeta tenía razón, estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera pensar en levantarme.

Aun así, recordar la carita de mi hija me hizo armarme de valor para caminar hasta el baño, cada paso que daba era como si enterraran algo en mi cuerpo.

Mi Sub me miraba adolorida desde la comodidad de su cama, pero reuní las fuerzas necesarias como para llenar el jacuzzi y sumergirme en él.

Salí alrededor de media hora después, cuando el agua empezó a tornarse fría, aún con la temperatura del sauna a 30 grados. Llegué a la habitación para casi morirme de la impresión: el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba que eran la 1:35 PM; saqué unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de mangas largas. El día estaba templado eso me daría una excusa perfecta para llevar esta camisa a la vez que cubría mis muñecas. Si Cinna las llegaba a ver, era mujer muerta. Calcé mis bailarinas y me até el cabello en una coleta alta.

Con dificultad bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, el Lexus no estaba, así que tendría que irme en un taxi.

—Buenos días, señorita —, la voz de Beete me hizo pegar un brinco, un grito de susto y emitir un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Joder!... Beete, voy a comprarte una jodida campana —dije llevándome una mano al corazón.

— ¿Necesitaba que le subiera algo? ¿Ha estado mucho tiempo llamándome? —dijo preocupado.

—No, es solo que eres peor que un gato, demasiado silencioso —sonreí.

—El señor no está —, su rostro se relajo visiblemente.

—Lo sé, voy a salir, espero llegar antes que él.

—Lo siento señorita, pero el señor dio la orden de no dejarla salir de la casa. Es más, ordenó expresamente que no saliera de la habitación.

—Beete, voy a salir —dije resuelta.

—Lo siento señorita, pero...

—Pero nada, voy a salir y estaré de regreso antes de las 5:30 y me importa un comino lo que el amo del puto universo haya ordenado, ¿¡entendido! —. Salí dando un sonoro portazo y caminé hasta salir de la casa y tomar un taxi.

Durante el trayecto sentí mi celular vibrar varias veces pero lo ignoré, seguro era el señor todo poderoso y no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él.

Cuando llegué a casa Flavius, no estaba. Cinna atendía a unas chicas en el salón, prácticamente ni me miró, subí escaleras arriba gimiendo un poquito ante cada punzada, Mellark había sido un completo animal.

—A mi me gustó su lado salvaje —, susurró mi Sub mientras se pasaba pañitos de agua tibia en su entrepierna. Bufé por lo bajo. —A ti también te gustó, aunque lo niegues —bufó molesta.

Lo único que pensaba es que no había sido tan malo como pensé que sería…

Estar con Prim alimentaba mi alma, y saber que en solo dos meses ella tendría un corazón fuerte y sano era algo que hacía que soportara cada punzada, o el dolor abrazador, en mis brazos y muñecas.

A las 4:30 Flavius estaba de regreso, le di a la niña con algo de dificultad y él sonrió.

— ¿Cansada…? —susurró con burla.

—Muy…, no sabes por todo lo que pasé anoche —dije alimentando su perversión.

— ¡Oh Mujer! Eres mala, mira que no contarme si el monumento andante es un dios en la cama… —dijo fingiendo enojo.

—Yo diría más bien un demonio —, dije acariciando mis muslos.

— ¡Jodido Cristo!

— ¡Muy jodido! —dije riendo.

— ¡Oh!... ¿En qué momento pasaste de virgen a pequeña zorra? ¿Qué hiciste con mi bebita? —dramatizó.

—Desde el momento que me vendí por más de medio millón de dólares —dije triste, esa era la realidad, yo era solo una puta.

—Kat… —su mirada y su tono de voz cambiaron, mi amigo me dio un gran abrazo sin decir nada más.

—Tengo que irme Flavius, cuida de mi bebé.

—Sabes que soy como su madre —, dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo sé —. Bajé las escaleras encontrándome con Cinna, recogiendo el cabello del suelo.

—Cinna… —traté de amistarme

—No Katniss, si hablo contigo, diré cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré, la niña no nos hace estorbo, pero deberías pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Yo lo intento pero…

—No quiero tus excusas —dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

Suspiré fuertemente intentando no llorar. Salí y tomé un taxi en la avenida, le di la dirección de la casa y dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

El taxi me dejó fuera de las rejas de la mansión, digité la clave y entré caminando muy despacio, solo quería regresar a la habitación y dormir hasta mañana.

La casa estaba sola, por no decir desierta. A pesar de que el Lexus estaba en la entrada, Boggs no se veía por ningún lado. Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, 5:15, era imposible que Peeta hubiese llegado ya.

Subí las escaleras lo más lento que pude hasta llegar a la última, y respirar llenando mis pulmones de aire. Empujé la puerta de la habitación y casi muero del susto. Frente a mí, enfundado en un traje negro de tres piezas, estaba Peeta y su mirada era indescifrable…

—Ve al cuarto de juegos —, dijo con voz trémula. — ¡Ahora! —gritó.

—Peeta… —traté de decirle que aun estaba adolorida.

—No me discutas Katniss, ve a la habitación y espérame como es debido —. El tono de su voz era para no replicar, suspiré fuertemente antes de caminar hasta la habitación del dolor.

Me descalcé y desabroché el jean dejándolo caer por mis piernas, mientras me recordaba lo que yo era… Una puta. Tiré de mi sweater y quité mi sostén.

Con mucho cuidado, me ubiqué en la misma posición que ayer y esperé a que mi amo viniese por mí.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando lo sentí llegar a la habitación.

—Levántate —, dijo secamente.

—Peeta, yo...

—Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, no solo me desobedeces sino que cometes errores, Katniss —, su mano apretó mi quijada, no era un agarre fuerte, pero si incómodo — ¿Quién soy cuando estamos aquí?

Dios mío…

—Estoy esperando, Katniss.

Tragué saliva: —Mi… —suspiré. —Mi amo, señor —dije lentamente.

— ¿Y cómo me has llamado?

—Yo… Lo siento, señor —. Ok, su mirada me estaba asustando. Soltó mi quijada fuertemente y se dedicó a caminar en círculos a mí alrededor.

Él, tenía una pose tensa y su mirada era más fría y dura que el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.

— ¿Eres católica, Katniss? —Mi Sub temblaba levemente, —te he hecho una pregunta, parece que además de desobediente, eres sorda.

—Sí.

— ¿Si qué, Katniss?

—Sí, señor —susurré.

—Bien, pon tus manos como si fuese a rezarle al más creyente de tus santos —, vacilé un poco. —Es para hoy, Katniss —expresó en tono monocorde.

Hice lo que me había pedido, el tomó mis muñecas y les dio una mirada. —No vayas a intentar moverte, Katniss —. Asentí, mientras él tomaba su pañoleta de seda gris y amarraba mis manos un poco más allá de las marcas de anoche. Caminamos hasta la cama, dejándome de pie delante del reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo, gracias al espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Alzó su mano dejándome ver algo que no había visto antes... Un arnés.

Mi Sub se encogió en su habitación del molino rojo, mientras que mis ojos trataban de no derramar una sola lágrima.

Ató una cuerda separando mis manos un poco y luego la sujetó al arnés.

—Esta mañana, dije expresamente que no podías salir de casa.

—Debía salir, señor —dije suavemente.

—Baja la cabeza, y no la levantes hasta que yo te lo ordene. Ahora, levanta los brazos.

Bajé mi cabeza mirando sus zapatos negros de charol, lo siguiente que sentí fue como mis brazos fueron quedando suspendidos en el aire gracias al arnés.

—Señor yo…

—Calla, no quiero que hables a no ser que yo te lo pida —dijo enojado. —Cuando doy una orden, espero que se cumpla. Cuando ordeno a mi sumisa, espero que me obedezca —. Su voz no daba tono a replica. —Te he dado una orden y tú la has incumplido, anoche fui claro al decirte que hoy no saldrías de casa —caminó hasta el closet y levanté un poco la mirada. Sacó una fusta, la misma de anoche, un látigo y una tabla.

¡Nos llegó la hora!

¡Joder! ¡Iba a azotarme!

Sentí mi entrepierna empezar a humedecerme. Y mi Sub ya estaba lista, empinando su respingón trasero.

—Estoy supremamente cabreado, Katniss, pensé que esperaríamos un tiempo más antes de esto, pero hoy has agotado mi paciencia —dijo caminando frente a mí con esas tres cosas en la mano.

—Señor, yo...

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Te he permitido hablar? —su dedo subió mi barbilla hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con sus esmeraldas.

—Te quiero callada. Cada grito, aumentará por dos los azotes a tu nombre. Serán 20 en total, cinco con cada artículo y cinco con mi mano—. Se quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata.

Se colocó detrás de mí acariciando mis pezones con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, tiraba mucho más de la cuerda, dejándome ligeramente suspendida en los dedos de mis pies.

Su tacto no era suave, era fuerte y rudo sobre mi adolorido pezón. Sentí el liquido acumularse en mi centro y uní un poco mis piernas.

— ¡NO! —su mano viajo hasta mi entrepierna. — ¿Te excita esto, Katniss?

Joder, quería decir que no, pero mi cuerpo era un traidor.

—Sí, señor —susurré con voz ronca.

—Separa las piernas, y no quiero volver a decirlo —. Hice lo que me pidió mientras mi mirada buscaba sus orbes a través del espejo.

—Los primeros cinco azotes serán con mi mano. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —asentí. — ¿Por qué hago esto, Isabella?

—Porque lo desobedecí, señor.

— ¿Entiendes que te azotaré con la fusta, el látigo y la pala al final?

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero que mires al frente Katniss, y ni por equivocación cierres los ojos o grites. Si lo haces, el castigo se multiplicara el doble, sea cual sea el objeto que esté usando, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Señor.

— ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? —descargó el primer azote sobre mi nalga izquierda. La sensación fue extraña, entre picazón y calor —. Me mordí el labio para no gemir, el azote viajó por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas estrellándose súbitamente en mi entrepierna. Acarició mi nalga de forma suave y cuando menos lo esperé, descargó el segundo azote en la misma nalga.

¡Joder!

Estaba excitada hasta los límites de la cordura. Había olvidado el dolor de mi entrepierna, o peor, lo había remplazado por ese dolorcito de necesidad que me atacaba antes que él empuñara su miembro en mi centro hasta su base. Hice todo lo posible por retener el gemido de dolor y placer que tenía en la garganta.

Un nuevo azote de su parte me hizo gemir: — ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ¿Qué no puedes pasar un puto día sin verlo? Te vendió como una maldita puta y aun así lo sigues amando…

Dios Santo… ¿de qué hablaba este tipo? Un nuevo azote me hizo temblar de deseo y dolor, sentía como mi lubricación se derramaba por mis piernas.

—Eres tan masoquista que no te bastó con nuestra noche y fuiste a verlo hoy —. No entendía su reacción, ¿me golpeaba porque me había ido, o porque había estado con los chicos? Pero él hablaba de un él. Su mano agarraba fuertemente la cuerda que tenía el arnés, logrando que mis brazos siempre estuviesen arriba mientras la otra volvía a arremeter contra mi carne.

—(1)'re così cagna che ha sempre bisogno di un cazzo bloccato nella bella figa, perché diavolo sei arrivato vergine a me perché mi confondere l'inferno così tanto, perché si può semplicemente cura revuelques con gli altri... ¡diavolo stai facendo con la mia vita! —sagrado rostro, debía aprender italiano.

Lo vi tomar la fusta y detallándola bien, me di cuenta que era mucho más gruesa que la de anoche.

— ¡No hay un él! —grité sin saber porqué, cuando lo vi impulsar su mano antes de dar el golpe. —Es mi hermana —mentí, quería a Prim lejos de todo esto. —Voy todos los días a ver a mi hermana —. Su amarre en mis brazos se debilitó. — ¡Te juro por Dios que todos los días salgo de aquí a ver a mi hermana!, tiene dos años y solo somos ella y yo… —me estaba exponiendo a que el castigo con la fusta fueran no solo cinco azotes.

— ¡Mientes! —sus manos tensaron nuevamente el arnés haciéndome gemir por el dolor en mis brazos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

—Los chicos son pareja —. Gemí cuando azotó mi trasero con su mano, había colocado un azote más porque yo había gemido cuando el aun me estaba azotando con su mano. —Ellos solo me ayudan a cuidarla… —lo vi bajar por mi cuerpo hasta quedar de cuclillas detrás de mi trasero, mis piernas aun estaban abiertas.

—Mientes —, susurró para sí mismo hasta quedar a la altura de mi trasero, dio un beso en cada nalga. — ¿Qué estás haciendo de mí? —dijo muy bajo, mucho antes de que su lengua acariciara mi piel desde la rodilla hasta mis muslos, recogiendo toda la humedad que había bajado por allí.

Ver lo que hacía a través del espejo era jodidamente erótico…

Su lengua se hundió en mis muy mojados pliegues, lamiendo como si fuese un helado. Sentía las piernas hechas gelatina, pero el amarre en el arnés era fuerte.

Por todo putos dioses de Asgard…

Lo sentía sorber succionar y tirar con sus dientes, lamer, chupar y morder desde atrás. Mis pezones estaban tan duros como mi clítoris, mi respiración era rápida y pesada, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, ya casi podía tocar las estrellas y entonces él se detuvo.

¡Joder! ¿Porque se detiene? —Gritó mi Sub, y yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a mí y su lengua recogió la humedad que había cerca de sus labios, pensé que me besaría. La tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era evidente, y entonces el soltó el arnés.

—De rodillas, Katniss —dijo con voz entrecortada mientas su mano desbrochaba su cinturón y abría la cremallera. —Voy a verificar que lo que has dicho es cierto, y si así es, estarás momentáneamente librada de los azotes. Pero no se irán, nunca los dejo ir, Katniss. Los anoto y los reparto como quiero, pero si es mentira… te juro por todo lo sagrado que se aumentaran el doble.

¡Mierda! —Bufó mi Sub.

Soltó aun más el amarre del arnés dejándome arrodillada frente a él, bajó sus bóxer liberando su potente erección, las venas se le marcaban y el glande estaba húmedo por el líquido pre seminal.

—Métela en esa preciosa boca que tienes —gimió levantando mi cabeza con una de sus manos. Abrí mi boca y la lamí con la punta de mi lengua, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había leído más de una historia sobre esto.

—Puedes dame más que eso, no eres tan mediocre —. Hierro, eso era su voz, hierro duro.

El señor H….

Envolví mis labios alrededor del glande y le di una pequeña succión, antes de lamer una gota de líquido pre seminal. Él era enorme, y yo sabía que no me cabría toda en la boca. Era difícil sin mis manos, sin embargo relajé lo más que pude mis músculos y avancé de rodillas hasta poder abarcar más de su erecto miembro entre mis labios. Él era duro y suave a la vez, tenía un sabor extraño pero no desagradable.

—Oh… —gimió. —Sabía que podías... —su voz salía completamente distorsionada a medida que más de él entraba en mi boca. —… Podías dar más, Katniss —. Cuando ya no pude llevarlo más a fondo, dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por su extensión, cerró su mano libre alrededor de mi pelo tirando mi cabeza hacia delante.

¡Joder quería ahogarme!

Salí un poco y volví a meter su intimidante polla en mi boca, lo vi apretar los dientes mientras sus piernas se tensionaban. Dejé que nuevamente mi lengua se enroscara alrededor de su miembro mientras lo hacía entrar y salir. Ahora solo necesitaba llevar el ritmo.

—Dame más... —susurró.

Me llené de valor empezando a lamer con más rapidez, esto era un Bon Bon Bum… Sí, eso era, me dije mentalmente mientras cerraba los labios entorno a él y succionaba ayudándome con mi lengua. Su mano empujó mi cabeza encontrando un ritmo entre rápido y lento que me pareció fácil. De la boca de Peeta brotaban palabras inentendibles, a parte de una que otra palabra en italiano. Moviendo su mano en mi cabeza ganando más velocidad y fuerza con cada empuje.

Decir que esto no me excitaba era mentira… Joder, estaba desesperada. Sentía mi cuerpo muy caliente, mi entrepierna latía fuertemente y mis pezones se golpeaban con las piernas de él en cada embestida, encrespé los dedos de mis manos, la sangre corría veloz por mi cuerpo, el corazón ya no latía… Mi corazón, estaba en una carrera frenética junto con mis pulmones, luchando por circular sangre y oxígeno por mi cuerpo, mi garganta se relajaba cada vez más permitiéndome abarcarlo unos centímetros más que al comienzo.

Alcé la mirada disfrutando ver el estado de Peeta, su mandíbula tensa y cuadrada, las venas de su frente sobresalientes, los pectorales cincelados... No podía ver su mirada, ¡pero por Thor!... Sus ojos verdes derrochaban lujuria.

Con mis dientes, acaricié su glande suavemente…

— ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! —, gimió entre dientes. El miedo había pasado, dando a mi cuerpo una sensación orgullosa, era yo la que le proporcionaba placer, era por mí que gemía y jadeaba sin cesar, era yo la que hacía que hablara entrecortado su idioma de cuna. Él estaba disfrutando de todo el placer que le daba.

Su polla comenzó a vibrar y a tener pequeñas sacudidas en mi boca, una señal clara de que estaba muy cerca su liberación. Apreté mis labios contra él, mientras él follaba mi boca, los labios empezaban a dolerme pero no importaba, no bajaba el ritmo, yo seguía en mi labor.

— ¡Traga! —, dijo con voz estrangulada, su agarre en mi pelo resultó doloroso, y un profundo y gutural gemido de placer rugió en su pecho justo antes de que su miembro empezara a chorrear dentro de mi boca.

Espesos chorros de semen llenaron mi cavidad bucal a la vez que seguía succionando y tragando. — ¡Ah…! Qué buena chica... Joder, tu boca es tan buena como tu coño… —Su voz era ronca por el placer. Dejé que mi lengua limpiara los últimos vestigios de su liberación, —muy bien nena... Has sido una muy buena chica.

Su sabor no era del todo asqueroso. Era como si comieses nata, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero me había gustado. Mi Sub levantó sus pulgares en aprobación antes que Peeta sacara su miembro de mi boca y se agachara quedando a mi altura. Su mano viajó dentro de mis piernas, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gritito cuando palpó la humedad en mis pliegues.

—Tu castigo… —dijo aún buscando su voz, —será quedarte a medias, Katniss. Eso te hará entender que nunca debes desobedecer una orden mía —. Sus ojos tenían esa mirada dominante que me excitaba y me asustaba a iguales maneras, mordí mi labio sintiéndolo un poco hinchado y adolorido pero no me quejé, lo vi subirse el pantalón y luego soltó el arnés.

Fue imposible evitar el gemido de dolor cuando mis brazos se vieron liberados de la presión, soltó mis manos con cuidado, me ayudó a levantar del suelo y me dejó en la cama de la habitación.

—No quiero enterarme que te has tocado, créeme, yo lo sabré. Esta noche dormirás en esta habitación. Bonnie subirá y te traerá la cena, tienes prohibido usar el jacuzzi —. No dijo más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Miré la fusta, el látigo y la tabla… de lo que me había salvado. Mi Sub también las miró de ladito antes de tirarse en su cama, acaricié mis brazos uno con otro. No me sentía usada como se suponía que debía sentirme, estaba aliviada y por otra parte frustrada, aunque estaba adolorida. Era mil veces mejor sentir el dolor que la polla de Peeta me daba al salir y entrar de mi cuerpo, que el dolor latente de mi clítoris y el pulsar de mi vientre bajo.

Suspiré sonoramente antes de levantarme con cautela por el pequeño malestar de mis rodillas debido a la posición y caminar hasta el baño, quizás una buena ducha fría iba a ayudarme con el latir de mi zona sur.

O al menos eso hacían las protagonistas de mis libros...

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente ¡Joder… 6:45 pm! Era una mujer muerta... Toqué insistentemente hasta que Beete me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ya llego Peeta? —le pregunté entrecortadamente debido a la carrera por las escaleras.

—Está en el estudio señorita —respondió Beete en su habitual tono serio

Joder… ¡nos va a nalguear!

— ¿Hace mucho…? —mi voz tembló un poco y mi cuerpo se tensó notablemente cuando Beete asintió.

No nos vamos a salvar, te lo dije, pero tenías que quedarte más tiempo hablando con él...

Caminé. No, corrí hasta el estudio sin detenerme a pensar una buena excusa para liberarme una vez más del bendito nalgueo.

—Antes de que aumentes más azotes a mi lista tengo que decirte que… —entré al estudio sin siquiera mirar, pero él no estaba allí. La puerta del cuarto de entretenimiento estaba abierta. Peeta casi nunca subía a la habitación tan pronto llegaba, y cuando lo hacía, me llamaba antes para que lo esperara en la habitación del pánico-dolor-juegos...

Caminé con pasos vacilantes hasta llegar a la puerta, pude ver su figura recostada en uno de los sofás, en la mesita de al lado había una botella de whisky por la mitad y un vaso medio lleno. Aun tenía su saco puesto y el cabello aunque le había crecido, aun lo tenía corto.

Peeta jugaba con los ojos pegados al televisor, mientras su personaje, mataba a sangre fría a quien se le atravesara. Me recosté en el marco de la puerta mientras ideaba una buena excusa.

En tres meses, era la primera vez que entraba en esta habitación, es más, era la primera vez que lo veía jugar. Había cosas en las actitudes de Peeta que no me cuadraban, nunca se quedaba conmigo después del sexo, siempre me duchaba y luego lo hacía él, yo estaba tan cansada en esos momentos que por más que luchaba en permanecer despierta, siempre me dormía.

Habíamos experimentado tantas cosas en la habitación del dolor… Que bueno, ya no era ni de dolor.

A pesar de la desconfianza, Annie había tratado de ser mi amiga, había venido varias veces a cenar junto a el adonis que tenía como marido. La operación de Primrose había sido un éxito pero aun estaba en el hospital. Peeta seguía creyendo que era mi hermana y le había dicho que estaba en el hospital porque era asmática y en estos días, las lluvias habían sido inclementes con la ciudad.

El parecía haberlo creído... O eso creía yo.

—Ven aquí —, susurró con su voz suave y aterciopelada. La sala estaba totalmente a oscuras ya que la pantalla del televisor, aunque grande, no daba mucha luz. Caminé despacio buscando no tropezarme hasta llegar a su lado. Me tomó de la cintura jalándome hasta dejarme sobre sus piernas, colocó el control en la mesita a su lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

Ok, se está volviendo loco —dijo mi Sub entre acalorada y asombrada. Era la primera vez en tres meses que recibía un abrazo en donde no hubiese tensión sexual.

— ¿Podrías... Olvídalo… —suspiró fuertemente, pegándome más a su pecho. Bueno… un abrazo no se le negaba a nadie, ni al peor de tus enemigos, así que con movimientos torpes envolví mis brazos a su cintura... bueno, lo que pude envolver. Él era grande, ancho y no me refería a...

Pervertida...

Pasamos varios minutos abrazados: — ¿Sucede algo? —susurré en su pecho pero mirando el juego en el plasma. Joder… hasta los juegos de vídeo de Peeta daban miedo.

—Nada que pueda importarte —, y como siempre, el idiota reventaba la burbuja.

—Seguro —dije moviéndome para levantarme, ya me fastidiaba estar ahí.

—Quieta —dijo con voz gruesa. —Recuerda que tienes una cuenta a tú nombre en azotes.

—Palabras, palabras, palabras… —dije separándome de él y levantándome de su regazo. ¿De dónde había salido esa mierda? Joder, ahora sí me iba a azotar.

—No me tientes, Katniss. El hecho que haya sido benevolente contigo, no quiere decir que no tenga esos Azotes anotados —. Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta el bar… Genial mejor me iba.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo sirviéndose una copa.

—A la habitación, se ve que no tuviste un buen día, y sinceramente no quiero esos azotes el día de hoy —contesté con fastidio.

—Quédate —dijo con voz suave, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón de cuero.

—Creo que es mejor que estés solo y…

—Es una orden, no una maldita petición —dijo colocando el vaso en la mesa y tomando el control nuevamente.

Jamás en mi jodida vida había visto tanta sangre en un juego de vídeo. Y nunca había visto a un hombre convertirse en un niño jugando uno de estos. Pero allí, delante de mí, estaba Peeta Dios del Sexo Mellark con 33 años, peor que un crió de 10, jugando el juego más espantoso que había visto en mi vida.

—Ven —, palmeó su rodilla y volví a sentarme en su regazo. Ahora a horcajadas. — ¿Cómo sigue la niña?

—Cada día mejor.

—Entonces tú estás bien —. Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo y tiró despacio de él, forzándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me estas lastimando —, susurré. Su agarre se debilitó pero no del todo, dejó que su lengua recorriera mi cuello…

¡Oh sagrado y jodido Cristo!

Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a esto, mi entrepierna se humedeció súbitamente y mi corazón empezó la interminable carrera de siempre. Me sujetó con fuerza por la nuca mientras su otra mano se cerraba con rudeza sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí...

Y la sonrisa de Peeta "solo yo puedo hacerte gemir" Mellark, apareció en su esplendor a la vez que su ya muy dura erección agujereaba mi trasero.

Mi excitación era innegable, y cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi falda, su sonrisa se expandió muchísimo más.

— ¿Te excita que sea rudo, Katniss? —susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Uní todas mis neuronas para decir una frase coherente: —No —, ¿qué? era mucho si contábamos lo que sus dedos estaban haciéndole a mi pobre, hinchado y muy necesitado clítoris.

— ¿Segura? —, maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero lo que salió fue un grito de júbilo… ¿O un gemido tormentoso?

Sacó la mano de entre mis muslos y me mostró lo excitada que estaba, sus dedos se encontraban empapados gracias a mi humedad.

—Puedo olerte desde aquí —. Su boca no se había despegado de mi oreja así que sus susurros, llenos de pasión, enviaban corrientes eléctricas que se estrellaban directamente en mi vientre bajo. —Tu olor es casi tan putamente bueno como tu sabor, pero sin duda alguna, paladearte es lo más putamente excitante en este universo —. ¡Por Freyja!... Iba a tener un orgasmo si él seguía hablando así.

Sus dedos acariciaron mis labios empapándolos con mi humedad y luego tiro de mi cabeza hasta que sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. ¡Oh joder!... Iba a estallar: el whisky, mi sabor, el aliento de Peeta, la menta y la hierbabuena, me tenían a punto de un colapso. Mis pezones estaban duros, mi sexo caliente, eso era mucho para mí.

Contrólate, Contrólate —Gritaba mi Sub mientras se retorcía en su viejo sillón de gamuza roja. — ¡Por lo que más quieras! Sé fuerte y no te corras!... —sí, fácil decirlo, pero bien decía Rue que del dicho al hecho...

Mordió mi labio fuertemente y clavé mis uñas en sus hombros mientras trataba afanosamente de seguirle el ritmo al hambriento beso. Mis caderas se movieron por si solas hasta encontrarse con su ya muy hambrienta y desarrollada erección.

¡Dios!

—Peeta… —dije separando mi rostro del suyo.

—Ve a la habitación de juegos y espérame allí, Katniss... Hoy no seré paciente ni suave. Te necesito dispuesta, desnuda y en la maldita cama —dijo con voz susurrante y agónica.

Subí a la habitación quitando mi ropa de camino, sabía que antes de subir a la habitación despediría a Bonnie y Beete, ya que cuando estábamos allí, él desocupaba la casa.

Me arrojé al suelo, desnuda y dispuesta a satisfacerlo, todo con tal de no ver la maldita pala o el látigo.

Sentí sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación: —Levántate, Katniss —lo hice rápidamente. —Hoy ha sido un día malditamente malo, Isabella, y no estabas aquí cuando llegue —, dijo suavemente. —Aparte, has dudado de mi control como dominante y has hecho una vacilación sobre mi castigo. El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza… Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza. Soy un hijo de puta por convicción, y mi pasatiempo favorito es follar… —se calló mientras agarraba mis pechos. —Esta noche no es para ti, voy a ser egoísta. Esta noche solo yo importo…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Este es el capitulo de hoy. Aquí dejo las traducciones

1)Eres tan perra que siempre necesita una buena polla atascado en el coño, ¿por qué demonios has estado virgen para mí?, porque me confundo tanto demonios, ya que sólo puedo cuidar que te revuelques con los demás... ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi vida!


	9. Chapter 8

La historia es de Aryam Shields Masen y los personajes de Suzanne Collins

* * *

"Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz."

William Shakespeare

.

Había algo en él… Algo, que me atraía de una manera descomunal. Era su aura dominante la que me enseñaba que él, era el maldito rey del universo, o al menos del mío.

Cada noche luego de cada entrega terminaba tan cansada que me dormía casi inmediatamente. Peeta me dejaba sin fuerzas, él era como un volcán en erupción, fuerte, caliente… Pasional.

Y yo me dejaba fundir. Porque entregaba todo de mí en cada encuentro. Porque aunque me lo negara, Peeta Mellark, se había paseado por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar el eslabón más débil de mi anatomía, y por allí, se había filtrado haciendo un camino que había llegado directo a mi alma.

Me sentía fuertemente atraída por el hombre dominante en él que desprendía fuerza y seguridad en el momento que mis brazos y mis piernas se aferraban en su cuerpo, mientras estábamos unidos en un acto completamente carnal, mientras me susurraba cosas que yo supuestamente no debía entender, pero que lo hacía gracias a Annie. Era el hombre que yo creía amar, el hombre que pensaba disfrutar por los siguientes 9 meses, pero que secretamente deseaba amar para toda la eternidad.

Disimular lo que se siente, en ocasiones puede ser bueno. Y con más razón si tuvieras la certeza de que no te entenderían, ni Flavius y su alegre forma de ver la vida, ni Cinna con sus reticencias, ni siquiera Finnick que conocía nuestro contrato al derecho y al revés, podrían entender la masoquista forma en la que yo me le entregaba a este ser. Absolutamente nadie podría entender qué era lo que yo sentía por el hombre frente a mí.

— ¿Lo amas? —había dicho Finnick mientras peinaba su cabello con una mano. Habíamos hecho una cena en la que habíamos invitado al doctor Hawthorne y a su esposa.

—Es mi novio, por supuesto que lo amo —dije intentando alejarme de él.

—Conozco a Peeta como la palma de mi mano, ustedes tienen cualquier tipo de relación, menos la de un noviazgo normal.

—No sé de qué hablas —, me hice la desentendida.

—Esa técnica puedes usarla con Annie, no conmigo —. Llevo su copa a la boca mientras buscaba a Peeta con la mirada. —No me malentiendas, no voy a juzgarte, solo quiero saber si en verdad lo amas. Él ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento, Cecelia se llevó lo que quedaba de su corazón —. Vi a Peeta salir con el doctor Hawthorne del estudio, traté de llamar su atención, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en la conversación, —respóndeme…

—Esta no es exactamente la situación ideal para mí, Finnick. Es… Difícil de explicar…

—Es una pregunta sencilla, Katniss. ¿Lo amas?

—Esto no es fácil para mí.

— ¿Por?

—Finnick, por favor…

—Respóndeme.

—Está bien —, dije frustrada. —Me estoy enamorando del hombre que pagó una cantidad exagerada de dinero por mi virtud —suspiré. —Él fue claro conmigo. No ama, sé perfectamente bien que cuando a ella la enterraron, él dejo con ella su corazón y en verdad me gustaría no poder sentir lo que estoy sintiendo Finnick, pero… ¡Joder, no puedo!

—Quiero a Peeta como un hermano, lo conozco perfectamente bien. Tú eres una chica inteligente, dulce e inocente, ciérrate a ese amor o apártate de él. Te destruirá si se siente amenazado.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas lista, Katniss? —. La voz de Peeta me trajo a mi realidad.

—Sí, señor —dije sin mirarlo, aunque me moría por verme reflejada en ese par de gemas verdes.

—Ve a la cama y siéntate recostando tu espalda en el cabecero —. Hice lo que me pidió sin levantar la cabeza. —Quiero que flexiones tus rodillas, que tus pies queden planos contra el colchón.

¡Joder! ¿Qué nos va a hacer?

—Abre las piernas Katniss —, lo obedecí. —Mírame —. Su voz era tan hipnotizante, tenía el poder de que yo cumpliera cualquiera de sus exigencias y no porque fuera su sumisa. Era algo más, era… — ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

_¿What? _—

Al parecer había exteriorizado la pregunta de mi Sub, ya que el rió mientras soltaba los botones de su camisa.

—Que te toques, principessa —susurró. —Acaríciate para mí.

Jamás lo había hecho… Sí, era una degenerada, me gustaba el hentai, había visto unas cuantas películas porno, era su sumisa y tenía toda una dote de libros eróticos, pero de ahí a meterme dedo…

—Estoy esperando —, dijo más fuerte mientas su camisa caía al suelo, seguida muy de cerca por sus pantalones, dejándolo en un bóxer que se adaptaba perfectamente a la tienda de campaña que era su erección. —Tócate, mia bella ragazza…

—Peeta, yo... —traté de explicarle.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —asentí. Lo vi acercarse a mí, caminando de rodillas en la cama. —Hoy aprenderás, bella… —tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó a mi pecho. —Aprieta —, susurró mientras conducía mi otra mano a mi sexo. —Tócate… —susurró moviendo mis dedos entre mis pliegues, me sorprendí un poco al sentir el primer latigazo de placer.

—Peet…

—Shuu… lo estás haciendo de maravillas —. Se alejó. —Hazlo tú, picola. Toma tu pezón entre tus dedos… Vamos, sé que puedes, se te da tan natural… Sí, así bella —. Yo trataba de hacer lo que él me pedía pero sabía que lo hacía torpemente. —Dame más, sé que puedes —. Dejé que uno de mis dedos se resbalara hacia mi entrada, estaba completamente empapada.

—Ohh, así… —gemí pegando mi espalda completamente al cabecero de la cama, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás.

—Más rápido, Katniss —. Movía mi dedo más rápido, pellizcaba mi pezón. Dolía… Sí, pero era un dolor tan placentero que…

—Ahh… —, me vi gimiendo y levantando mis caderas en busca de más. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Peeta en mi cuerpo y eso me excitaba mucho más.

—Otro dedo, Katniss. Mete otro dedo —. Su voz estaba mucho más enronquecida que de costumbre. —Muévelo más rápido —. Dejé que otro dedo se uniera al que estaba dentro de mí.

— ¡Dios!... —tenía que probar esto más a menudo, no era ni comparación con el miembro de Peeta pero… ¡Joder!

—Con tu otra mano toca tú clítoris —. Bajé mi mano hasta mi clítoris. —Presiónalo.

— ¡Diablos! —grité presa de las sensaciones. — ¡Por Odín!...

—Abre los ojos. Mírame —, ordenaba. Abrí los ojos como pude y la imagen me dejo aturdida. Peeta estaba desnudo frente a mí apoyado en sus rodillas, su miembro entre sus manos mientras deslizaba su mano desde su glande hasta su base. —Más rápido, Katniss —. Me había quedado congelada mientras lo veía… —No te detengas y no cierres los ojos —ordenó con voz pastosa. Mis ojos se conectaron con los de él mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada escaneó el perfecto cuerpo que tenía frente a mí: su nariz perfilada, su barba siempre arreglada, los pectorales de muerte que tenía, su perfecto abdomen que parecía una tableta del más exquisito de chocolate, la "V" que se formaba antes de llegar a su entrepierna y su miembro… grueso, palpitante, surcado de venas que sobresalían cuando se excitaba, la cabeza color rojiza, húmeda por el líquido pre seminal.

Tenía la boca hecha agua y… ¡Dios! Me removía inquieta en la cama, mis dedos no tenían clemencia estaba a punto… tan cerca. Mi espalda se arqueó, mi trasero se despegó del colchón, cerré los ojos y exploté mientras sentía los chorros calientes del semen de Peeta marcando mi cuerpo.

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras las piernas de Peeta se debilitaban haciéndolo caer sobre sus brazos en la cama. Saqué mis dedos de mi centro y lo deslicé por la mancha blancuzca que cubría mi vientre y parte de mis pechos.

—Gírate —, ordenó jadeando. Me giré rápidamente quedando a cuatro patas en la cama. Con el pasar de los tiempos, me había dado cuenta que a él le gustaba mucho esta posición y ¿para qué negarlo?, a mi también. Podía sentirlo más adentro, más al fondo.

—Voy a follar tu culo.

_¡Paren ese tren!… _—.

—Peeta… —dije titubeando.

—Shuutt, seré suave.

—Por favor, ¡no por ahí! —supliqué. ¡Estaba aterrada!

—No pequeña, quiero que supliques cuando mi polla este enterrada en tu ano. Que supliques por más, que grites mi nombre. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente llena?

No contesté… Mi atención ahora mismo estaba en el maldito dolor que iba a sentir allí.

—Quiero tu mirada en el espejo, Katniss. Quiero ver cuando te corras y veas que no estuvo tan mal.

Sentí un chorro de algo tibio caer directamente en mi espalda y luego las manos de Edward acariciar mi trasero.

—Abre más las piernas, pequeña —, susurró en mi espalda. Estaba muy asustada, siempre había tenido la creencia que ese era un lugar para que todo saliera, no para que entrara algo, y mucho menos el miembro de Peeta.

—Tienes un buen culo, Katniss —me dio una palmada, pero no de castigo, era como si quisiera acariciarme pero… ¡Cristo, iba a enloquecer! —Abre más las piernas —. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de mi trasero. – ¡Dios!... Hueles malditamente bien —. Jugueteó con sus dedos justo en mi entrada desde la parte de atrás, un gemido escapo de mi garganta pero me concentré en tensar mis brazos para no caerme. —Hoy vamos a jugar, Katniss… —. Sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y sentí como buscaba algo en uno de los cajones al lado de la cama, trate de relajarme el dolor era algo netamente mental… ¿cierto?

Sentí el zumbido y eso me hizo ponerme más alerta. —Este no lo hemos usado aun —me enseñó en el espejo un nuevo dildo, era color plata. Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse en respuesta y cuando él lo encendió pasándolo por mi clítoris fue el puto cielo.

Agonía Vs Placer.

—Peeta… —susurré como mantra mientras sentía la deliciosa tortura. ¡Iba a matarme de placer! Deslizó el vibrador por todo mi centro.

Gemí. Alto, fuerte, mis manos se hicieron puños en la sábana. Mi cuerpo se impulsaba más y más, pegándome a su miembro erguido.

— ¡Mírame! —ordenó guturalmente mientras metía el aparato en mí.

El aire empezó a escasearme. Jodida tortura placentera…

Dejó el vibrador sujeto a mi centro y una de sus manos azotó mi trasero haciéndome gemir una vez más. Llevó su dedo hasta mi entrada anal y lo introdujo poco a poco.

¡Sagrado rostro!

Mi cuerpo trataba de buscar aire desesperadamente, mientras sus dedos se introducían cada vez más en mi trasero haciendo círculos, dilatándome y preparándome para su miembro. Metió un nuevo dedo impulsándome hacia adelante por la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentía.

_¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! _—gritaba mi Sub entre excitada y adolorida. _— ¡Me voy a quemar en el puto quinto infierno!_

Luego de no sé cuantos minutos retiró sus dedos, y suspiré agradecida por ello, hasta que sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada anal. —Has dilatado un poco y me he lubricado con aceite, solo relájate y yo haré el resto.

Mi Sub me miraba expectante y su miembro comenzó a entrar de a poco…

Dolor…

— ¡Ohh, Mi Señor! Estas tan apretada, Katniss. Esto es una tortura tanto para ti, como para mí —entró un poco más.

¡Diablos! Esto iba más allá de mi entendimiento. Mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante intentando escapar.

— ¡No! —, gimió agarrando mi cadera con una mano mientras con la otra movía el dildo —Relájate pequeña.

— ¡Peeta! —grité. Sentía los leves espasmos que avecinaban un nuevo orgasmo, el seguía entrando, duro como una roca.

—Aahhh… Mírame, Katniss. Por todos los infiernos, mírame —gimió. Levanté mi cara enfocándolo a través del espejo, su rostro desfigurado por la pasión, sus ojos inyectados de lujuria, las venas que marcaban su perfecta frente… — ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Katniss? —moví mi cabeza mientras sentía una pulgada más de él dentro de mí.

_Va a matarnos, ¡va a matarnos!…_ —

Dolor. Ardor… Ardía mucho más que mi primera vez, iba a partirme en dos a pesar que estaba mojada. Podía sentir el vibrador en mi coño, goteando por la humedad que salía de mi cuerpo.

Un empujón más.

_¡Basta!_ —gritaba en mi mente, incapaz de decirlo en voz clara y alta.

Sus manos se apartaron de mi cintura y las llevó hasta mi pecho, apretándolos y entonces… me penetró con fuerza.

_Quema…_

— ¡Ahhh! —grité por el dolor que cubrió mi cuerpo. Sentí cada uno de mis músculos tensos por la invasión.

—Maldita y condenadamente estrecha… —susurró. —Relájate —su mano acaricio mi espalda. — ¿Te sientes llena, Katniss? —no dije nada, el ardor remitía y solo quedaba el placer de sentirme como él decía, completamente llena. El dildo en mi centro, su polla en mi trasero y el placer que agobiaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

— ¡Peeta! —Chillé de dolor y placer cuando lo sentí salir y volver a entrar. Una de sus manos bajo hasta agarrar el dildo, para sacarlo y meterlo en mi cuerpo imitando envestidas, duro y fuerte, adentro y afuera, mientras la otra agarraba mi cabello tensándolo fuertemente.

— (1)Così caldo, bello e sensibile. Quando sono con te, sono confuso, cosa fare con i miei sensi? ... Perché il mio istinto domina quando questi accanto alla mia... Io non cadere in amore con Katniss... Non, non ti condanno vivere di me, perché non ho il cuore, il mio è morto sei anni fa, un 6 settembre su una strada in Genova... Io sono un uomo morto cammina Isabella... Si spera solo il giorno del giudizio, il giorno di incontrarla, il giorno che il cielo mi permette di vedere così andare giù all'inferno e bruciare per il resto dell'eternità.

Había entendido la mitad de sus palabras: no te enamores de mí, no te enamores de mí… Tarde, Peeta Mellark. Tu advertencia llegaba tarde.

La habitación olía a sexo y sudor. Sentía como mi cuerpo se contraía cada vez que Peeta, sincronizadamente, movía el dildo y su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante pegándome a él, gruñendo y gimiendo en mi espalda. Cada estocada era brutalmente perfecta.

Grité por el dolor y el placer que me daba su arremetida, la fuerza sobre mi cuerpo aun empapado con su semen.

— ¿Te sientes bien, principessa?, ¿esto te gusta? —dijo con voz distorsionada.

—Más… —pedí entre gemidos.

— ¿Segura, pequeña?

—Segura.

Peeta sacó el dildo de mi centro remplazándolo por tres de sus dedos mientras el pulgar golpeaba mi clítoris.

¡Oh por Dios! …

— ¿Te gusta, bebé?... ¿Te gusta?

—Siiiiiii… —mi cuerpo empezó a contraerse más fuerte. —Pee…

—Ohh nena… Dámelo, córrete para mí —. Mi cuerpo convulsionó ante su última orden. El orgasmo barrió conmigo mientras gritaba su nombre de manera incoherente, presa del placer que él me daba, y lo sentía gruñir y empujar más y más y más…

— ¡Katniss! —era la primera vez que decía mi nombre en medio de su orgasmo y ¡joder!... Se escuchaba como la puta gloria mientras sentía su miembro pulsar dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, mis manos habían sacado toda la sábana negra de la cama, mi respiración errática y los caballos ya corrían desbocados dentro de mi corazón…

No te enamores de mí…

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pestañeé para que no salieran. Peeta pasó sus manos por mi cintura llevándome con él hasta quedarnos recostados en la cama, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja aun sin salir de mi trasero, sus fuertes brazos me pegaron más a él si era posible y descanso su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Gracias —, dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. —Diste todo de ti y me complaciste bien, hiciste un buen trabajo, te lo agradezco —no dije nada, lo único que quería era llorar.

¿Él me estaba agradeciendo por haber hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Trabajo? ¿Cuando yo estaba entregando todo de mí?

Estuvimos varios minutos allí recostados, a medio lado, con él enterrado en mí mientras yo acariciaba distraídamente mis brazos.

— ¿Estas dormida? —Negué. —Vamos a darnos un baño, empieza a oler —dijo refiriéndose a su semen en parte de mi vientre y en sus manos. Se separó de mí y no pude evitar el pequeño gemido, me alzó en brazos como siempre y fuimos al baño.

No usamos el jacuzzi como la mayoría de las veces, Peeta gradúo la ducha de hidromasajes y nos metimos debajo de los chorros de agua, mientras con la esponja retiraba los restos de su excitación de mi cuerpo. Luego, en un gesto muy íntimo, tomé la esponja y lo limpié yo a él.

Su mirada aun se encontraba perdida, su cuerpo estaba conmigo, pero su mente no, pasé mis dedos por debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas ojeras terribles.

_¿A qué horas duermes, Peeta?_ —quise preguntarle, pero no fui capaz.

Mi dedo bajó hasta su mejilla y luego delineó sus labios, antes que él abriera la boca y lo succionara.

—No empieces algo que sabes que no puedes terminar —, susurró con voz baja, haciéndome remover incomoda. — ¿Te he maltratado?

Cerré los ojos, el trasero no me dolía, pero había cierto grado de incomodidad por allí, tampoco podía decir que la experiencia había sido mala.

—Katniss —, su voz bajó un par de octavas, antes de tomar mi rostro con sus grandes manos. —Dímelo.

Negué.

Me envolvió en una toalla y me alzó en brazos hasta dejarme en la cama, tomó uno de los albornoces y se lo colocó luego de secar su cuerpo.

—Debes tener hambre —, me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

No lo entendía, a veces se mostraba preocupado por mí, en otras, él tomaba la ducha solo, y hoy estaba tan…

En mi cabeza resonaban las palabras: _No te enamores de mí._

Miré a mi Sub casi tan confundida como yo.

—Buscaré algo para que comas —susurró, pero lo tomé de la mano antes que se levantara.

—No tengo hambre —, le dije suavemente. —Podrías… ¿Podrías abrazarme? —él me miró sin entender antes de sentarme sobre su regazo y rodearme con sus brazos, toqué el tatuaje de su pecho.

—Se conoce una persona pero no su corazón —susurré suavemente sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. — ¿Qué te acongoja, Peeta? Sé perfectamente que me has comprado, pero a veces me gustaría poder ayudarte más, porque a veces dices cosas que…

—Recuerda las reglas, Katniss —, me cortó. —No me interesa tu vida, no debe interesarte la mía. No puedes meterte en mis asuntos.

—No quiero meterme, solo quiero...

—Shuut —me besó. Su lengua invadió mi boca como serpiente en su guarida, sometiendo a la mía a su santa voluntad. —Recuéstate, yo iré abajo a terminar un asunto pendiente.

—Quédate…

—No insistas, pequeña —. Me dejó en la cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Me recosté en la cama, estaba cansada, sí, pero no quería dormir. Estos últimos días habían sido muy difíciles… Prim tenía quince días ya hospitalizada, y hacía tres le habían hecho la operación para cerrar su ventrículo izquierdo. Había pasado las dos primeras noches y casi todo el día junto a ella, y aunque el rey todo poderoso no le había hecho mucha gracia, se había quedado tranquilo cuando me le había parado firme y le había dicho por celular que solo muerta me separarían de la cama de mi bebé. Sin embargo las siguientes 24 horas, eran decisivas para el éxito de la operación. Me sentía mal, mi deber era estar con mi peque, aunque Flavius y Cinna estuviesen con ella, yo era su madre pero por otro lado estaba el contrato que yo debía cumplir.

Le había dicho a Peeta que mi hermanita estaba un poco enferma a causa del asma, no quería que él supiese nada de mi pequeña, ¿con qué derechos le pedía yo que me contara sus cosas?

Me levanté de la cama, bajando las escaleras lentamente, eran las 9 pm y la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Caminé hasta la cocina y preparé dos sándwich de jamón y queso, comí el mío sobre la mesa de granito y luego me encaminé al estudio... Escuché una extraña canción, era hermosa pero triste y melancólica.

Estaba recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás, se veía calmado pero la tensión en su cuerpo era más que evidente. Había una botella de Jack Daniel´s a medio acabar. Suspiré recostándome en la puerta escuchando aquella melodía triste, pero que expresaba tanto.

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía

Si dices adiós, te amo todavía

Maldita las ganas de volver a verte

Si ya te he perdido.

Mi mirada vagó por el estudio solo iluminado por una tenue lámpara de mesa, cerré los ojos frustrada por ver su alma acongojada y sin saber qué hacer para volver a ver el aura dominante que tenía mi bestia.

Idiota suerte de quererte, aunque se caiga el mundo.

Vivir para ti

Morir cada segundo.

¡Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!

Y el cielo se desplomó.

Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino.

¡Desesperado me ves!

Como me golpeó el destino.

Inmenso vacío.

Entonces esa última frase me lo dijo todo.

_Yo no tengo corazón, el mío murió hace seis años, un seis de septiembre en una carretera de Génova..._

—No sé qué haces despierta aun, ¿qué no te deje cansada esta vez?

_¡Joder! ¿Cómo nos vio? _—

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la entrada de la sala de juegos?

—Te huelo, Katniss. Tu olor es incomparable con cualquier otro, están parecido al de… —se calló negando con la cabeza entré dejando el sándwich en la mesa y sentándome a horcajadas en su cuerpo, eran pequeñas libertades que estos tres meses había tomado. Sabía que le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa siempre y cuando no fuese en el sexo. Tomé con mis manos su rostro, y el abrió los ojos mostrándome su verde mar revuelto, triste y melancólico. Bajé mis labios a los suyos y los rocé, sus manos automáticamente fueron a mi nuca sometiéndome a su exigente beso; no estaba desnuda, había tomado el otro albornoz pero no tenía ropa interior.

Sus manos cobraron vida y sin importar lo que había pasado hacía una hora, dejé que tomara mi cuerpo como a él le gustaba: rudo, salvaje y sin ningún tipo de censura.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era dejado sobre la cama.

—No te vayas —, murmuré medio dormida. —Es tarde…

—Es temprano para mí, Katniss. Si me acuesto contigo ahora solo incomodaré tu sueño. Descansa tú, principessa. Cuando despiertes, yo estaré a tu lado.

Bajé las manos y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el agotamiento físico.

Al día siguiente fui despertada por un torbellino pequeño pero fuerte, no podía entender como Annie Cresta, con casi ocho meses de embarazo, podía guardar tanta energía.

— ¡All! —medio gemí, medio grité.

—Es hora de levantarse, Katniss. El viernes es la gala anual de Mellark Corp. —dijo abriendo las cortinas y dejando que el sol me impactara en la cara. —Estoy segura que no tienes un vestido para la ocasión.

—Annie, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la mañana, ¿has oído ese refrán que dice que cuando uno madruga las cosas le salen bien? —dijo con su perfecto acento italiano.

—Ann, es: "al que madruga, Dios le ayuda" —, dije levantándome de la cama pero cubriendo mi cuerpo con el edredón, las visitas en el hospital eran a las 8 de la mañana.

—Iremos a comprar el vestido y todo lo necesa…

— ¡Annie! —, la corté. —Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ir a comprar contigo. En el closet hay vestidos nuevos, además Peeta no me ha dicho nada de una fiesta o gala.

—Peeta… —dijo con voz rota. — ¿Cómo esta?

—Raro —, le dije no dándole a entender que era cuatro de septiembre. Vi a Annie sentarse en la cama y suspirar fuertemente acariciando su barriguita.

—El sábado se cumplirán seis años desde que nos dejó… —dijo a la nada, luego alzó la vista. —Yo no debería estar diciéndote esto, eres la pareja de Peeta, no debe ser fácil.

—Cecelia —, dije sin saber bien si quería saber. —No me molesta que me hablen de ella... —. Bueno, la verdad, nadie hablaba de ella. Había intentado preguntarle a Boggs, Beete y Bonnie, pero ninguno de ellos la conocía y yo solo había visto la foto que Peeta guardaba celosamente de ella.

—Mi amiga tenía unas ganas de vivir, Katniss —volvió a suspirar. —Los primeros meses me culpé y… —se calló. —Peeta también me culpo a mí y a la madre de Ceci, ya que ella iba a verse con nosotras…

— ¿Cómo murió? —pregunté. Annie estaba afectada y a la vez, dándome información.

—Un accidente de coche. Ella tomó el auto de Peeta para ir a vernos a su mamá y a mí. Había decidido vivir con él y se marcharían a Inglaterra, así que era como una despedida. Cuando bajó al sótano por el auto, el suyo tenía una llanta ponchada así que tomo el Aston Martin de Peeta… Estaba nevando, y el sujeto de un camión la envistió, no pudo controlar el auto y este se salió de la carretera, colisionando con un poste de energía.

—Mmm… —me senté a su lado cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Quedó inconsciente inmediatamente, y luego entro en coma. Peeta enloqueció, vivía con ella en el hospital. Por más que Brutus o yo le decíamos que tenía que salir, él se negó. Siempre le hablaba y ese día… —su llanto se intensificó. —Lo hubieses visto, estaba completamente fuera de sí, él estaba con ella cuando su corazón se detuvo. Destruyó la habitación y se encerró con ella por horas, hasta que varios médicos derribaron la puerta… Lo encontraron con ella en brazos en un rincón de la habitación, mientras le exigía despertar. Después del funeral le perdí el rastro durante casi tres años —se secó las lágrimas. —Cuando volvió fue cuando conocí a Finnick.

—Lo siento mucho —no sabía que más decir.

—Cecelia fue muy feliz con él, aunque a veces la asustaba. Ella iba a darle un hijo, pero tenía mucho miedo de decirle, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, en esos momentos Peet estaba pasando por unos momentos difíciles, pesadillas y cosas de su infancia lo torturaban, el bebé había sobrevivido al accidente. Murió junto con ella… —jadeé. —Para él fue muy difícil todo, y luego Romulus cara de Culo, empezó a joder.

— ¿Romulus? —pregunté sin saber.

—Es el primo de Peeta, se odian. Lo conocerás en la gala del viernes. Hablando de la gala, tenemos que ir por ese vestido.

—Mmm, no puedo, veras que... —la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi bestia personal enfundada en un traje gris humo.

—Enana metiche y entrometida, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo en un tono juguetón, se veía mucho más tranquilo que anoche. — ¿Acaso ya tu marido no te quiere en casa y te echa temprano de esta? —dijo buscando el maletín.

—Iré con Kat a comprar el vestido para la gala del viernes.

— ¿Kat? —encaró una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Diminutivo de Katniss… En fin, iremos a dar una vueltita por la quinta avenida, necesitamos vernos hermosas.

—No iremos, Annie —dijo antes de que su mirada se enfocara en mí y su sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro. —Alístate preciosa, tengo el tiempo justo para dejarte en el hospital.

— ¿Hospital?... ¿Estás enferma, Katniss?

—Es mi hi... —Peeta me miró enarcando una ceja, —mi hermana, ha estado enferma, si me permiten —dije tratando de caminar al baño.

—Entonces iremos al hospital y luego por el vestido —, dijo Annie levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Qué parte de no iremos no has entendido duende irlandés? —dijo Peeta seriamente.

—Eres el presidente y accionista mayoritario de Mellark Corp., así que debes ir, es la gala benéfica.

—No estoy para fiestas.

—Haces esto en honor a ella, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Cállate! —. Su tono juguetón se había pasado, las venas en su frente se pronunciaban más de lo debido, y podía ver sus músculos tensos debajo del saco.

¡Este hombre es bipolar!

Annie se paró en seco y su rostro perdió todo color. Yo estaba acostumbrada a los bipolares cambios de humor de este hombre, pero al parecer ella era harina de otro costal.

—No iremos a esa gala, no he ido nunca. No empezaré a ir ahora —, dijo con voz gruesa. —Te espero abajo, Katniss, apresúrate —dijo antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

—Anni… —traté de hablar pero... ¿qué demonios podía decirle?

—Ve a alistarte, Katniss. Peeta y yo tenemos que hablar unos asuntos —, dijo con determinación antes de salir de la habitación.

Esto era una guerra y yo tenía miedo de que corriera sangre.

Me bañé y arreglé lo más rápido que pude, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al recibidor y desde allí se escuchaban los gritos.

— ¡Annie, no acabes con mi paciencia! —Gritó Peeta. —Te respeto lo suficiente como para no decirte lo que pienso en estos momentos.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, Peeta Mellark. Te conozco y tienes que dejarla ir, Katniss es una buena chica. No te voy a negar que tuve mis dudas cuando la conocí, pero ella no merece vivir bajo la sombra de Cecelia.

— ¡Que no la nombres!

—Amé a Ceci, fue mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, pero murió Peeta… Murió, y tú decidiste hacer esa gala en su honor y nunca vas. Pensé que este año por fin irías, ya que hay una mujer en tu corazón.

Resoplé…

—Pero veo que sigues siendo el niñito de 22 años que eras cuando la conociste. No has madurado aún, ella te amaba y sé que es feliz porque encontraste a alguien que te ama como ella lo hacía.

Puff…

—Ahora, Katniss y yo iremos a buscar un bonito vestido para la gala del viernes. Si tú no quieres ir, es tú problema.

Me quedé de piedra cuando vi a Annie frente a mí, sus ojos aunque anegados en lágrimas no derramadas, tenían una furia y determinación que harían temblar a cualquiera.

Peeta salió justo detrás de ella, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus hombros cuadrados.

— ¿Estas lista, Katniss? —. Su voz, aunque controlada, se escuchaba tensa. Suspiré antes de pasar a su lado caminando hasta el estudio, sentí como sus pasos me seguían.

—Ya es bastante tarde, Katniss. Se supone que tenía una reunión a las 8:00.

— ¿Debo ir con Annie a comprar ese vestido? —, pregunté sin saber porqué. Él suspiró fuertemente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando te contraté te dije que serías mi mujer en la cama y ante la sociedad, en la cama… —sonrió su sexy sonrisa torcida, —ya eres mi mujer, intentemos con la sociedad —. Sin más, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Bonnie servía el desayuno mientras Annie estaba sentada sin articular palabra alguna. Me senté junto a Peeta y en el más absoluto silencio empezamos a desayunar.

.

.

.

—Te acompañaré al hospital, así conoceré a tu hermanita y a medio día iremos a comprar el vestido perfecto para ti. Tú sabes, algo que te haga deslumbrar el viernes porque mira que... —Annie hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, pero mis ojos estaban enfocados en los de Peeta que me observaba a través del retrovisor.

—Está en casa temprano —, dijo Peeta cuando Boggs aparcó frente al International Medical Center. Salió del coche y abrió mi puerta para que Annie y yo bajáramos del mismo.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y su aliento tibio y mentolado me golpeó cuando su boca se estrello junto a la mía en un beso no apto para el público. Mis manos tomaron la solapa de su Armani, y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

Tanto mi Sub como yo, agradecimos que tuviera sus brazos bien aferrados a mi cintura, si no ya veía los titulares de la prensa la mañana siguiente:

"_Mujer se desintegra mientras su Dom la besaba…"_

Un pequeño carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, Annie nos miraba sonrojada, bajé mis manos del pecho de Peeta alisando las arrugas que había creado en el traje.

—Nos vemos en casa, Principessa —. Tenía varios días llamándome así. —Compra un bonito vestido, si vamos a ir a la jodida gala, es mejor que impactes —me incliné un poco sobre mis pies y deje un casto beso en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Pueden dejar los arrumacos para después? Digo, no se vale comer pastel delante de los pobres —, bufó Annie.

—No sabía que Finnick no te llenaba en el ámbito sexual —, dijo Peeta con sorna.

—Intenta tener sexo con una pelota dentro de tú barriga… —mi hombre rió, una carcajada fresca como hacía ya varias semanas no le escuchaba.

Me quedé de piedra… Había dicho mi hombre…

—Hablemos cuando decidan tener hijos —, dijo Annie. —No te reirás tanto —. La cara de Peeta se volvió de mármol.

—Yo ya tuve un hijo Annie, no pienso tener más —dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Se montó al coche y Boggs arrancó.

Annie estaba petrificada, suspiré antes de caminar a su lado llevándola al interior del hospital.

..

.

.

.

* * *

Hola... :P

Aqui esta el capi de hoy. Abajo dejo las traducciones.

1(Tan caliente, hermosa y receptiva. Cuando estoy contigo me siento confundido, ¿qué haces con mis sentidos?... Porque mi instinto me domina cuando estas junto a mi... no te enamores de mi, Isabella... No lo hagas, no te condenes a vivir a expensas de mí, porque yo no tengo corazón, el mío murió hace seis años, un seis de septiembre, en una carretera de Sicilia... Yo soy un muerto andante, Serena... Uno que solo espera el día de su juicio final, el día de poder encontrarme con ella, el día que el cielo me permita verla. Así tenga que bajar al infierno y quemarme allí por el resto de la eternidad.)


	10. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de la señora Collins. Y la historia es de Aryam Shields Masen

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

.

Todo el mundo aspira a la vida dichosa, pero nadie sabe en qué consiste.

.

.

…..GALA II…

Annie estaba petrificada, suspiré antes de caminar a su lado llevándola al interior del hospital.

Flavius estaba sentado en una banca de la sala de esperas.

—Mi niña hermosa —, dijo levantándose y dándome un sonoro beso en la boca. Annie arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Flavius, ella es Annie, la esposa de un amigo de...

— ¡Del Dios del Sexo! —rodé los ojos, Flavius a veces no tenía filtro en esa bocota que se mandaba.

—Mmm… si el Dios del Sexo es Peeta Mellark, entonces sí, soy la esposa de un amigo de Peeta y también soy amiga de Katniss, venimos a ver a su hermanita.

— ¿Hermanita? —. Cinna me miró duramente mientras sostenía los vasos con lo que imagino era café.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche Prim? —hablé rogando a todos los dioses que Cinna desviara su rostro, pero no, ahí tenía su mirada de: "me debes muchas explicaciones".

—Ahora mismo está como lo que ella es, un angelito durmiendo. La verdad es que nos dio algo de lata en la noche, sabes cómo es —, dijo Flavius riendo.

—Voy a verla.

—Ve, yo me quedo con la esposa del amigo del Dios del Sexo.

Ambos se quedaron hablando como si se conocieran de años, y yo simplemente caminé hasta la habitación de mi bebé.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba acostada en su camita de barandales. Sonreí caminando más suavemente hasta llegar a la cama, acaricié los suaves cabellos negros como la noche y azulados en las puntas.

Todo valía la pena si ella estaba bien.

—Así que ahora es tu hermana —, dijo Cinna irónicamente.

—La quiero fuera de esto —, dije sin mirarlo. — ¿Por qué Flavius dijo que había pasado mala noche?

—Él no dijo eso en ningún momento, dijo que nos había dado lata, pero como para ti es más importante servirle en la cama a ese hombre que estar con ella aquí…

—No digas cosas que no sabes —. No me giré para hablar con Cinna.

—Si lo digo es porque lo sé.

— ¡Sabes por qué lo hice! —grité haciendo que Prim se removiera incómoda.

— ¡No había necesidad de hacerlo!... ¡Joder, Kat! ¡Te vendiste! ¿Dónde carajos quedó tu dignidad?... Si Rue estuviese viva…

—Pero está muerta.

—Pero esa niña sigue siendo su hija.

—No, esta niña es mi hija Cinna, y si tengo que venderme diez mil veces para asegurarle un futuro, lo haré.

—Claro, ¿qué conveniente no, Katniss?, todos creen que te estás sacrificando, cuando la verdad es que te fascina ser la puta de ese maldito hombre —. No pensé, solo actué. Me giré e impacté mi mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de Cinna.

—No sabes lo que hablas, no sabes lo que dices —dije con lágrimas en los ojos. —Tú no sabes nada.

— ¿Y qué debo saber, Katniss? Dime que te gusta como ese hombre te somete, la manera en la que te besa como hace unos minutos… ¡Te vi, maldita sea! ¡Así que conmigo no tienes que ser la tonta remilgada que se sacrifica por Prim, cuando sé perfectamente que tú soñabas con que un ser tan perverso y extraño llegara a tu vida! —. Levanté la mano nuevamente pero él me atajó rápidamente. —No, Katniss. Tú querías que habláramos, lo estábamos haciendo.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así Cinna, te quiero muchísimo y estoy muy agradecida contigo, pero no podemos seguir así. No te permito que juzgues mis decisiones. Cuando Prim salga del hospital la llevaré conmigo.

—Si yo te lo permito —, dijo serio.

— ¿Y qué puedes hacer para que no lo haga?

—Ingresaré los documentos de adopción, alegaré que tú no eres su madre y que prácticamente la has abandonado.

— ¡No lo he hecho! —le dije realmente ofuscada, Cinna no podía hacerme esto. —La dejé con ustedes, las personas en quien más confío.

— ¡Mientes!

—Yo no...

—Ja… —la voz de Annie se escuchó mientras abría la puerta, Mike caminó hacia la ventana colocando su cabeza en el vidrio. —Tu amigo el de allá —, señaló la sala de espera, —me dijo que podía pasar para conocer a la pequeña.

—Vendré por la noche —, dijo Cinna. — ¿O necesitas que me quede?

—Yo estaré con ella todo el día.

—Tú debes ser el hermano mayor de Katniss —Cinna bufó. —Te agradecería si te quedas con la pequeña, Kat y yo debemos ir a buscar un vestido.

—Un vestido… —dijo Cinna irónico.

—No, no es necesario.

—Kat…

—Annie, ya te dije que tenía varios vestidos nuevos, no es necesario ir por otro —, dije cansada.

—Y yo te digo que ninguno está a la altura de la gala.

—Ve con ella, Kat —dijo mi nombre con ironía. —Yo me haré cargo de Prim, como en los últimos meses —bufó.

— ¡NO! Y menos después de lo que has dicho.

—Me excedí, ¿vale?… No pienso hacer lo que dije, si tienes que ir, ve —miré al que yo consideraba mi casi hermano.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Annie rompiendo el momento.

—Annie, los chicos han pasado todas las noches junto con Prim, es mi turno de cuidarla. Ve tú y escoge un vestido a la altura de la gala.

— ¿Segura? —asentí, confiaba en Annie.

.

.

.

.

Confiar en Annie… ¡Por Odín!, que jamás de los jamases confiaría en Annie Cresta de Odair nuevamente…

Había pasado una tarde verdaderamente horrible. Muy a pesar del Señor Todo Poderoso, había pasado la noche en el hospital con Prim, solo faltaban 24 horas para que mi chiquita fuese trasladada de UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) a la habitación. Annie había ido con un tipo que era más gay que Cinna y Flavius juntos. Por Alá, el tipo hablaba y botaba plumas por doquier. Aunque claro, mis amigos parecían de todo, menos una pareja gay convencional. Ellos eran muy machos, bueno… Flavius tenía sus caídas del banco como él decía.

Venía mas cargada que arbolito en mañana de navidad, me hizo subir a la habitación seguida del mari… del hombre afeminado, y dos chicas que parecían sacadas de un programa de esos en donde hablan de anorexia. ¡Joder, esas chicas no se estaban alimentando bien!, estuve a punto de decirle a Bonnie que trajera frutas y esas cosas.

—Darius nos dejará como principessas, Kat —había dicho ella cuando entró y yo terminaba el quinto libro de mi saga favorita. Joder, necesitaba saber si (1)Miya y Rota se salvaban de morir a manos de Seiya, el gemelo malvado de Miyamoto.

Darius, como se llamaba el mari… el estilista, nos hizo cambiar dejándome a mí en una fina pijama de tirillas y un pequeño short que Annie había comprado, alegando que había descubierto que no tenía pijamas cuando revisó mi closet.

No pude evitar que los colores se subieran a mi rostro. Creo que toda la sangre se aglomeró allí.

Nos sentamos en la ante sala de Peeta, yo en el sofá que daba al jardín y Annie en el otro. Ella llevaba un minúsculo camisón de seda que se adhería a su abultado vientre.

—Ann, ¿qué nos van a hacer? —pregunté mientras veía las dos chicas caminar de un lado a otro.

—Chocolaterapia en el pelo, una mascarilla de pepino para el rostro, nos van a arreglar las uñas y por supuesto, depilación total. A Finnie le gusta que esté completamente depilada.

—Menos información, por favor… —cerré los ojos fingiendo dramatismo. Al menos sabía que Peeta no era el único con ese fetiche.

Entonces las chicas se sentaron frente a nosotras junto con un neceser, lo abrieron casi sincrónicamente y sacaron unas bandas.

—Las amarás —, dijo Annie. —Al principio duele un poco, pero con el tiempo se convertirán en tus mejores amigas… —sonrió. —Cashmere —, llamó a la chica que estaba frente a mí, —empecemos por la chocolaterapia, luego la mascarilla y dejamos la depilación para lo último —. La chica sonrió y ambas sacaron un frasquito y empezaron a esparcirnos el tratamiento del cabello, y luego colocaron la mascarilla en nuestra cara y un par de rebanadas de pepino en nuestros ojos. Hasta ahí iba todo perfecto. Entonces llegaron las malditas bandas de cera depilatoria.

¡Joder!, prefería mil veces que Peeta me azotara, antes de pasar nuevamente por esas putas bandas. Dolían como el infierno, y era algo que no le veía caso, el vestido era largo y las piernas no se me iban a notar.

¿Qué jodido problema tenía ella con que mis piernas fueran peluditas?

Luego habíamos pasado tres horas en la habitación mientras Darius me había torturado. Primero había alisado mi cabello dejándolo como si fuese una china para luego darle vueltas una y otra vez, según él hasta encontrar el peinado perfecto, dejándome con un jodido dolor de cabeza. Cuando ya estuvo elaborado mi peinado procedieron a arreglarnos las uñas de las manos. Al menos allí, no me habían torturado.

Annie no me había dejado ver el vestido, y yo rogaba internamente porque no fuera algo muy llamativo, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención y esta era mi primera vez en público. Ya iba estar bastante nerviosa porque el Rey del Universo estuviese a mi lado.

Ya les había dicho que no volvería a confiar en Annie…

El vestido, aunque hermoso, era demasiado para mí. La muy astuta… se había ido antes de decirme que el vestido y todos sus accesorios estaban en el closet del baño. Así que aquí estaba yo, frente al espejo, mirando "el vestidito", como ella le había llamado.

Era azul eléctrico, hermoso y elegante con un escote en "V" que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La espalda estaba completamente descubierta, cerrándose justo sobre mi trasero. No llevaba ropa interior, ya que según Annie, se notaría. Así que debajo de este fino vestido yo estaba en cueros. Lo bueno era que estaba suelto en la parte de abajo y arrastraba de lo largo que era, aunque en las armas mortales que según ella, quedaría divino, justo a mi altura. También había accesorios en murano, y una linda cartera de mano color plata, igual al color de las armas mortales.

Después de mirarme mil veces al espejo, decidí que era hora de bajar. Si algo había aprendido en estos tres meses era que al Señor Todopoderoso, no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no caerme de los Manolos que Ann había comprado. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba Peeta… Y no me equivoqué.

Estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero, su barba había sido levemente retocada, y descansaba su cabeza en el borde del sillón. Se veía realmente guapo, tenía un traje gris plomo que se ajustaba a su figura. El saco reposaba en el espaldar del sillón y su cuerpo aunque tensionado, se veía tranquilo.

—Nunca he ido a esa jodida gala —, dijo sin abrir los ojos. —A Brutus y a Annie les pareció bien hacerla en honor a Cecelia, pero a mí me daba lo mismo.

Suspiré…

Él levantó la cabeza y sus gemas verdes se enfocaron en las mías.

—Hermosa, ven aquí —palmeó su pierna y caminé hasta sentarme en el borde del escritorio, quedando entre sus piernas.

—Olvidemos la jodida gala y vamos a jugar a la sala de juegos…

Sonreí.

—No me gustan esas baratijas que llevas puestas, quítatelas.

—Pero…

—Obedéceme —. Me quité los aretes de murano, eran lindos, y el collar también. Peeta saco de la gaveta una cajita alargada y plancha, y la abrió frente a mí.

Era un bonito collar.

—Son zafiros, hacen juego con ese vestido —. Me ayudó a colocarme los pendientes en forma de lágrima y luego ajusto el collar a mi cuello. Tocó levemente mi pezón y este se endureció enseguida. — ¡Qué demonios!, ¿no llevas ropa interior? —y nuevamente la sangre se fue toda a mi cabeza.

—Annie dijo que se notaría y yo…

—De espaldas, aférrate del escritorio —su voz se volvió extremadamente ronca e hice lo que me pidió rápidamente. Luego lo sentí subir la falda del vestido, mi cuerpo empezó a filtrar el ya conocido flujo pre sexo. —Amo cuando te mojas para mí .Sus dedos hicieron un leve recorrido por mi intimidad. — ¡Joder, Katniss! Quería esperar un poco más para hacer esto —. Tomó el teléfono: —Bonnie, después que Katniss y yo nos hayamos marchado, quiero que Beetee y tú recojan todas sus cosas y vayan a la casa que está en el patio frontal… Sí Bonnie, la que está más alejada de la casa, no los necesitaré hasta mañana al medio día —. Y colgó.

¡Diablos, iba dejar la casa sola!

— ¿En qué íbamos, Katniss?

—En que querías esperar más para…

—Oh si… —me interrumpió abriendo la gaveta y sacando de ella un par bolas plateadas que estaban unidas por un fino cordón.

¡Triplemente Joder! ¡Por Zeus y todos sus súbditos!

—Estas, son Bolas Chinas, funcionan mediante el movimiento. Las bolas interiores golpean con las exteriores y realizan una especie de efecto vibratorio, produciendo sensaciones muy eróticas y placenteras. Sabes que cuando regresemos estaré tan cachondo que tendremos sexo antes de llegar a la habitación —. Gemí involuntariamente. Cuando él derrochaba tanta sensualidad en su voz, era inevitable no hacerlo. —Te follaré de manera salvaje y tú estarás tan necesitada de mi polla, que harás lo que yo te pida. Ahora se una buena chica con tu amo y abre las piernas —. Hice lo que me pidió. —Más, Kat.

Joder, el vestido no daba para más. Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, subió toda la falda de mi vestido a mi cintura, tomó una de las bolas en sus manos y luego sentí un leve empujón en mi intimidad. Respingué un poco cuando sentí el aparato dentro de mí.

—Estas tan mojada que no tuve necesidad de humedecerlas —, susurró antes de meter la otra. —Esto te dejará lista para mí, principessa. Gírate —, me giré quedando frente a él, sintiendo las bolas dentro de mí, removiéndome incómoda por las miles de sensaciones que me daban. —Siéntate en el escritorio y sube las piernas abiertas hacia los reposabrazos de la silla —. Me quedé un momento meditando ¿él quería que yo hiciera qué? —Katniss, ya estamos retrasados, haz lo que te he dicho —levanté mis piernas hasta dejar los tacones de muerte al lado de cada reposabrazos. — ¿Te he dicho que amo cuando tu coño está recién depilado? —su dedo dio una leve caricia en mi intimidad, abrió otra de sus gavetas, sacó un par de toallitas húmedas y limpió mi sexo sin ninguna intención sexual.

Gemí un poco cuando paso la toalla por mi clítoris, y su endemoniada sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia.

—Solo unas horas… —dijo en voz baja antes de bajar mis piernas y darme un beso en la frente. — ¿Nos vamos? —. Asentí, mientras él me extendía la mano para salir.

Dios, esta noche sería jodidamente larga.

.

.

* * *

Hola, Ya se que no he actualizado hace mucho pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Pero ya estoy de vuelta!

.

(1) Miya y Rota personajes de la saga vanir parte V


End file.
